


Heart of the Sixth Magic: Book 1 - Hidden Illusions

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods -The Complete First Saga - [5]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/F, Gore, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking the darkest curse that they suffered, the boys finally reunite together in a new world as humans. However, they must prepare to encounter 2 foreign students who came to Japan for various reasons. A new mission begins as one of them begins to learn who he really is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME!
> 
> Welcome my dear Free! Iwatobi Swim Club friends, fans, etc. I have been waiting as much as you have to present to you all the newest adventure of our favorite sexy swimming boys along with their superhuman allies, the "Suiei Gods".
> 
> Now before I proceed with the chapters, I have decided to be very kind and add a "Prologue" which consist of summaries of the other stories from the very beginning up to what happened in High Speed! A Promised Reunion.
> 
> In case if you have forgotten who the Suiei Gods were, here's a little cheat sheet:
> 
> Suiei Nanase - The Leader of the Legendary Suiei Gods. His cool, yet strict personality has made sure to keep the other Gods together and will not hesitate to fight if he or his friends are threatened. He has the ability to heal wounds quickly when injured and like the other gods, he posses a wide array of various abilities of manipulating the water.
> 
> Suiei Tachibana - One of the Legendary Suiei Gods with a more open-like personality. He is very cheerful like Makoto and is fearless, using his ability to teach Makoto on to stop being so scared easily. He has the ability to use various magical spells to change the liquids and composition of the water into another substance through a magical vase that he obtains.
> 
> Suiei Hazuki - The Deputy Leader of the Suiei and his powers include the ability to speak with the deceased. He is also cheerful and open like Tachibana and Nagisa but he is not afraid to snap off at a threat if someone tries to get in his way, his friends or anyone who is dear to him. Like the other gods, he possesses a wide range of water-based abilities.
> 
> Suiei Ryugazaki - One of the legendary Suiei Gods with the ability to see strategic tactics and holds a vary of powers such as healing others and can communicate to the animals no matter how bestial or dangerous they are. He carries a war hammer as his primary weapon and he allows Rei to use it in times of battle.
> 
> Suiei Matsuoka - One of the Suiei Gods with some of the more unusual abilities. He wears more of a warrior like outfit to appear more tougher looking. His powers enable him to see through the dark waters and night/x-ray/irregular light-vision as well as being able to perform swift moves similar to Tachibana. He is also learning how to develop his teeth into a more shark-like resemblance to add a "bite" to his power.
> 
> ***NOTE: Full-Cast List will be displayed on the "FINAL CHAPTER" of the "FINAL BOOK" (Book 3: The Last Legend)
> 
> Now then, onto the prologue we go! I hope you all enjoy this new adventure of fanservice, magic, swimming, etc!

Since the formation of the Earth, the balance of the universe needed something in order to allow life to exist. Realizing that the third planet was destined to hold many trials as it lives with the brotherhood, the universe allowed the particles and the molecules to begin their journey of allowing the supply of water to form.

Not satisfied on pace, the universe decided to use its deepest secret formula; magic! By taking five droplets of water that finally appeared on the planet, the droplets took life and grew into five god-like beings made of the water. Together, they accumulated more water to take on a somewhat physical form and spread their power across the fiery planet, turning it to a world of ocean.

Eons passed as flora and fauna flourished thanks to the energy bonds of the hydrogen and oxygen and other elements which enabled life to exist. By the time the human race finally existed, many have seen such unusual feats with the water as if they were taken on a life of their own.

Eventually, these five god-like beings were given names from a country that was a giant island of its own; the names they were given were Nanase, Matsuoka, Tachibana, Hazuki, and Ryugazaki and they were granted the title of "Suiei" (swimming) after a group of people thought they saw something swimming in the coastlines off of their land.

The newly named Suiei Gods grew one day out of curiosity to take on human-like forms and found themselves in the city of Athens during the height of the Ancient Greeks Classical Period. Led by friends and family, they learned about friendship and love and trust…as well as betrayal and deception between the people.

Betrayed by the ones who they thought they saved, the Suiei Gods were threatened by dark forces to disappear. Arogean, the malevolent ruler of The Dark Code, used his energy to try and defeat them to take the universe as his own.

But by a split second decision, one of the friends saved their existence by taking his own life and calling the Greek Gods to preserve the Suiei Gods by allowing them to put a portion of their souls into five empty bodies that will one day give rise as heralds to protect this world. Hidden by a dark dimension, the gods waited and prayed that their successors will rise up and free them from this curse.

By the modern ages, these five friends; Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Makoto, and later Rei were born and learned to become one with the water through their talents in swimming, never realizing that they were chosen nor that they were gods from an ancient past. They began their own journey by taking in relay races, sharing memories, laughing together, making new friends, and taking on competitions.

After much competition between friends and foes, one of them disappeared under the sight of a dangerous organization, the Swim-Cadet X! This nasty organization consisted of people that were once swimmers themselves but were seeking immortality and discovered the Suiei Gods; believing that they were the key to their sickening goals.

But a surprising twist revealed that Rei was also a skilled hacker after his life was nothing but suffering and independence from his family. By taking an alliance with the Deception MIA, the four began a journey to rescue Haruka from a dangerous fate of experimentation and mutation.

Together, the four rescued Haruka under the grips of Daichi Kaede, a ruthless leader who desired the Suiei Gods in order to take over the world and allow his son, Yuu to be strong from his muscular dystrophy. By unlocking their forgotten powers from the past, they defeated the madman and uncovered shocking secrets about themselves and the people they encountered.

To finish off the year, they all competed in nationals and won, becoming famous for their amazed and excelled skills of the freestyle, backstroke, butterfly, and breaststroke. However, the time for them to move on was near as three of them became college students.

After a year of separation when Haruka, Makoto, and Rin were college students, the five finally reunited and shared horrifying events going around as people are being eaten alive and killed out of nowhere. Deciding to investigate this, the boys got help from a mysterious witch boy who provided them new information about their past and present as well as hinting about the future would be.

Collecting the three gifts, sharing their relationships through passionate love, trust, and hope, these five friends raced against time and discovered a horrifying secret about themselves and the gods; Arogean, the same man from Ancient Greece, the master of the darkness has triggered a Time Loop that would affect the boys by resetting the time back to the formation of the planet as a failsafe if he was unable to steal their powers. But by new revelations and shocking alliances, the boys finally defeated the dark man and broke the spell, allowing living in a new life together as real humans.

Finally reborn again with memories intact and powers set to the side, the five friends (four at first) began to discover themselves once more and learned about their bondage to the Suiei Gods. Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto won the relay race again but they vowed to hopefully find Rei in order to start a new journey once more. Finally, after many years of waiting and dreaming, the five friends finally rejoined together and began a new foundation of swimming!

However, as time passed…dark forces begin to take on the rise once more…knowing that the Suiei Gods were the key to their success, they will do anything to break the gang apart and defeat them. And now…our beloved bishie friends and their allies…must prepare a new adventure standing right before them! Starting with visitors from foreign lands!


	2. Reunion and Arrivals

_A reward…for the victor, and a punishment…for the loser…_

The cloudy skies hovered around as a faint noise of an airplane soars its way through the vaporized water.

_He…who has been bullied…has to make a decision…between life…and death._

And somewhere deep beneath the oceans, in the depths of the unfamiliar…the earth shakes and trembles…calling for a desperate need!

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

The light shined through the window as Haruka Nanase woke up and yawned, sitting up on his bed after a long day of traveling back home from college.

 _It's been a year now_ , he thought, _since I graduated…finally I'm home._

He sighed to himself and went to the bathroom to wash his face, thinking back what has gone before. He and his friends were once bonded to the Legendary Suiei Gods, each bestowed with godly abilities to manipulate water as well as having special abilities of their own.

But little did he realize that the whole time they spent…was all just a circle. Nagisa Hazuki was the one who realized that they were facing off a dangerous enemy who wanted the gods for his own purposes. However, each time they failed to defeat him, time would wound back up to the birth of their world and many more millions of years it would take before the Suiei Gods could exist and start up their journey again.

 _Nagisa_ , he thought, _I'll see you soon. I can only hope…_

He splashed one more time on his face and cooked breakfast for himself while he was in his bathing suit and apron. It wasn't the same without his Suiei God, Nanase; he was very used to the chit-chat around. He ate his usual meal and changed his clothes, leaving the house around 9:30 AM.

After about 10 minutes of a walk, he arrived at the Metro Park and sat on the swing, waiting for Nagisa to arrive. Minutes later, the blonde arrived while listening to his music on his iPod and headphones, dancing a little along the way. He saw Haruka at the swings and smiled.

"Haruka-kun!" he called out.

Haruka lifted his head up and saw Nagisa, giving a small smile, "N-Nagisa."

He gets up from the swings to meet up with him.

"It's been a while…but I'm glad we could meet up again…as human finally," said Haruka while resting his hand over his heart in memory of Suiei Nanase.

Nagisa smiled and nodded as he could feel the memories as well.

"So how is your senior year going?" asked Haruka.

Unlike the time loop, Nagisa was truly happy as he smiled brightly, "It's been great! I love it…but I missed Makoto very much. However, I'll be alright and I'll wait for his return."

Haruka nodded and answered, "With our memories intact…it's a bit of a pain…but I had spoken to Nanase a little in the past…he'll give me updates on what is going on…"

He took out his necklace, knowing that they still have the connection to their gods somewhat, "I still have mines…but it's empty though."

"You're not the only one of course," laughed Nagisa as he showed his out too, "It's very precious. I do sometimes get messages from Hazuki while I sleep and dream."

Haruka looked at him and wondered if he could still be with Nagisa just like the last time.

"Um…is it alright if I hug you?" asked Haruka.

"Oh…sure," said Nagisa, smiling a bit nervously.

Haruka hugged him and spilled some tears from all what has happened back in their previous life. He wanted to give Nagisa an apology for all what has happened.

"Nagisa," he said, "I am sorry…for not realizing your pain…I haven't even apologized to you after all of this time when we all learned the truth…for living our lives in a circle as gods."

"It's alright Haruka, it's all over now…please don't cry," answered Nagisa as he hugged him a bit tighter and resting his head on Haruka's neck, "We're all fine now."

"Yeah, I know," replied Haruka, "I…only wanted to ask you for your forgiveness…and…I want to do it again…"

"W-what?" asked Nagisa as he blushed a little.

Haruka looked at him and said, "I…I loved you still just like the last time…but…if it only bothers you…"

"You do know I'm with Makoto…right?" asked Nagisa.

Haruka nodded and said, "My Suiei has told me a while back…and I guess you do know I ended up with Rei and Rin."

Nagisa nodded and replied, "Yeah…our Suiei Gods really do provide so much information about ourselves."

Haruka chuckled to himself and answered, "Then if that's what you've decided…I understand. It doesn't bother me…but…I do miss you and Rei…and the others ever since we went away to college."

"Oh we're just a call away silly," laughed Nagisa, "Rei keeps saying how much he misses touching your stuff."

Haruka took out his phone and selected Rei to call, wondering if he was awake or not.

* * *

Rei heard the vibration on his phone so he got up slowly and answered it, "hello?"

"Oi, Rei, are you awake? It's Haruka," said the boy.

"HARUKA! Oh my god I- I miss you!" cried Rei with joy as he got out from his bed and nearly tripped over his butterfly carpet and began to change off of his butterfly pajamas.

"I'm out at the Metro Park with Nagisa. You want to meet up with us? I know it's a tad bit early but…" began Haruka.

"I'm so out of the door," replied Rei as he quickly scrambled to his clothes, "I'll see you in a bit!"

He closed his PC laptop and puts on a casual shirt, pants and shoes, brushed his air and rushed off, running quickly as he can.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto was walking down to the park, singing a bit loud as he was talking about how nice the weather was today.

Nagisa turned his head to the park entrance and said, eye widening a little, "I...is that?"

Makoto smiled so brightly as he walked to the park but stops singing abruptly as he saw Nagisa and Haruka.

"NEEEEH!? Oh my…Haruka! Nagisa!" shouted Makoto while blushing.

Nagisa chuckled and said, "I didn't know you can sing Makoto."

"Was I singing that loudly?" asked Makoto, walking towards them while looking away in embarrassment, "It sounded so bad…"

"No it didn't," said Haruka, "You were quite lively."

"Oh hell no; you were amazing!" smiled Nagisa.

"Um…yeah, thanks," replied Makoto, rubbing his head with a nervous smile.

He turns to see Rei rushing to the park and chuckled and watched Rei panting and trying to breathe after running so quickly.

"You finally made it," said Haruka.

"Oh hey Rei!" smiled Makoto.

"Hi you guys, I couldn't resist coming here to meet you all," replied Rei, still trying to breathe and relax.

"Well…we are missing someone," said Nagisa, giving a wink on his left eye.

"And that would be me!" shouted a voice.

The four turned to see Rin, dressed in his casual clothes with his cap and his black and red shirt, making a snap on his cap as he stretched the back end. His carried his phone on his left hand.

"You're quite lively indeed," answered Haruka.

"Rin-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"I got your message last night, Haru," nodded Rin.

"Good to see you're alright," blushed Rei.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good," smirked Rin, "Thankfully my term ended too so I made sure to get here when Haruka sent me that text of his return home."

"Yeah, we're finally all here…again," said Makoto, "A reunion after a year."

They each took out their Suiei Necklaces that were a part of their bond to the Suiei Gods, five, ancient, legendary beings that created the ocean and all of the water supply for the planet, making them responsible for life to exist in the first place.

"Our memories…both joy and painful…still live with us…" said Haruka, "Now we are humans without any powers from the gods…as per price that we paid."

Haruka looked at Rin and asked, "How is your sister?"

"Yeah, did she get better?" asked Rei.

"Gou is doing much better…she did faint like how it was and I rushed back to the house," said Rin, showing them the empty vial that the Tree gave to them back in the time loop, "This vial was hidden in the drawers in my old room so I took out and had her drink it. She recovered just a few hours later and my Suiei told me that she'll be alright now."

"Well that's good," smiled Nagisa, "Gou-chan is always funny and cheerful!"

"Hey Nagisa, didn't you said that there were some new students coming here as visitors?" asked Makoto.

"Visitors?" asked Rin.

"I didn't even hear about that," said Haruka, looking a bit skeptical.

"I talked to ama-chan about it," smiled Nagisa, "They're more like…transfers. Like total foreigners!"

"Oh my," said Rei.

"Really?" asked Haruka, "That's interesting…but the year is almost done though…I don't understand why they would come here at such a time like this?"

"Yeah, that's a bit odd, I'd agree with that," said Rin.

"But even so," smiled Nagisa, "I can't wait to meet them! I wonder what kind of people they are! And how knows, maybe they moved out here?"

"Beats me," shrugged Makoto.

"Well considering that there was nothing like this in the previous timeline…it's a bit shady," said Rei, doing the megane look.

"But we changed that…and we made our own future. I just know that they'll be nice people," replied Nagisa.

"The Suiei Gods…have been traveling," said Makoto, "At least that's what I got from Tachibana; he told me that he and the others were heading to Egypt. I don't know why or what's behind this…but that's where they're going."

"That's interesting, Egypt is scarce for the water…unless if it's the Nile," answered Rin.

"Oh the Suiei Gods must be trying to make more water appear there?" asked Nagisa.

"Hilarious," said Rei, shaking his head.

"Well, Nanase did tell me that it was more of a temporally stop…at least that's what I was told while I slept," replied Haruka.

"Come on guys! We have to prepare for our guests!" smiled Nagisa as he rushed out of the park, "Nikon will be expecting us to help out!"

The others followed, wondering what this future will be in stored.

* * *

**Earlier in the Morning…**

The airplane soared through the early, sunrise skies as a young man woke up after his night, taking out his iPod. He was a student from California in a town called Santa Monica; just barely over 5 feet and 4 inches; he's stuck being short thanks to his genetics of height. His neck had a strange humanoid-like symbol tattoo. His eyes were yellow with hints of brown that reflected the light.

Across from him and the aisle was a young lady watching a movie with a smile on her face. She was just over 5 feet and 3 inches with a bit of a tan and brown wavy hair with brown eyes.

 _So Japan huh,_ thought Serah, _who would've thought I end up in such a place?_

The man named Alex turned to his iPod and flipped on a video clip of a reality TV show, watching a fight scene or two as he cracked a small smile.

 _A ton of bitches going at each other_ , he thought, _at least this has something interesting drama behind it._

Alex turned to the window and opened the panel to see the city of Tokyo before his eyes. He was astonished to see the megacity before him.

 _I wonder if my two princes are okay, it'd be a shame if he had to decapitate more people…oh geeze…OH MY GOD ROBERT DOWNEY, YOU'RE PRECIOUS_ , thought Serah as she quietly fan-girl the scenes.

Finally the announcement spoke out, "We thank you guys for riding on Tokyo Skyline Metro, please turn off your devices as we start to make our landing."

Alex turned off his iPod, _well then, so much for relaxing_.

Serah turned off the movie and thought, _Aww…I'll see your sexy butt later Iron Man._

Alex turned his head briefly to see a girl putting away her movie but he turns back to close the window. He thanked to himself that he wasn't at least the only foreigner alone on the plan.

"Oh yesssss, here I come Tokyo!" cheered Serah quietly, while trying to explode her excitement.

Alex sighed to himself but smiled inside. He was here for something quite important as he thought back…in a conversation with someone.

_…you want her dead, right?_

_I need a sword, a new one…strong._

_Alex…_

_I'm going to kill Stefani for my own reasons…they have nothing to do with you._

_But what about your brother? Isn't he ill? Isn't that why you wanted to go to Japan? You made a promise since you were 12! You can't let yourself fall into that if you're going to protect him!_

_I'm going to Japan…in hopes to save him…but if I ever come across her path…_

All of a sudden, he coughed on his own spit and nearly choked himself. After clearing his throat, he slumped down on his seat.

 _Embarrassing_ , he thought, touching his tattoo on his neck.

 _What the fuck? Did he almost die on his own spit? That's just fucking hilarious_ , thought Serah, almost laughing.

"There's a reward…for the victor, and a punishment…for the loser," he muttered, "Unity…Duty…Destiny."

Serah stopped laughing as she somehow recalled those three words…from a long time ago. Meanwhile, the airplane landed safely and it was time to get on the move.

* * *

At the luggage claim, Alex finds his suitcase safely and he grabbed it, heading out to the customs and getting his passport stamped and his things checked. He didn't bother to notice that the girl from before was following him.

As for Serah, she barely grabs her stuff and goes waiting in line for a half an hour and was relieved to not have her swords in the luggage but realized that she was lost in the crowd.

She turns to see the boy from before and follows him, keeping her distance as she senses something strange already about him. She sensed some nerco energy radiating out of him.

After taking a taxi to the train station, he got out and walked through the crowds, looking at his slip of paper of a specific address.

Not far behind, Serah was also heading to the train station based on her address on the paper as well.

 _Ugh, dammit it all…how the hell am I gonna get to a place like this_ , she thought _, I don't even know where my nose is currently._

She saw Alex standing in line as the train arrived in the station. The doors opened and the crowds waited for the arrivals to leave.

 _I better follow him, it looks like he knows where he is going_ , she thought.

"Oi! Excuse me, young boy!" shouted Serah, "I'm lost as fuck!"

But Alex didn't hear her as he stepped into the train while Serah barely got in but she couldn't find him.

 _Crap,_ she thought as she took her seat, _I swear, I'm gonna make sure he helps me._

Alex sat alone in a corner of the cabin as the train began to move. He closed his eyes and kept his bag beneath the seat remembering that day that started it all…

* * *

**Flashback: One Month Ago**

Alex washed his face in the bathroom as he reflected on how he managed to get to this place. He was asked by a student back in college to meet up at this mansion around 9:30 P.M on Saturday Evening.

He heard a knock on a door as a tall lady opened it and said, "If you're finish, shall we go?"

Alex turned and followed the lady to a grand hallway as there were several doors and a set of stairs. He was slightly fascinated by the fanciness of this place as he looked up at the ceiling and thought he saw a camera for a minute.

"What's wrong?" called out the lady, "Follow me please."

The lady named Cassi led the boy to the office as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," replied the voice inside.

Cassi opened the door and allowed Alex in as there were a group of students that were talking to the man at the desk. They moved out of the way as the boy walked in with a serious expression.

The man before him sat at his desk, staring at the boy with fascination as he realized something valuable about this person standing before him.

"Welcome…Mr. Alex Marotta, I am Leon Goldsmith," said the older man.

"Are you? How do you know my name?" growled the boy as he narrowed his eyes.

At first it was a moment of silence until the man answered, "Sports n More…and Teen Adventure Camp…"

Alex grunted as the man explained, "Those places you went to long ago…an experiment were preformed there by your classmates because they were in jealously of your sole talent of swimming. And later in your high school years, people bullied you about your identity and name."

Leon turned on his tablet and pushed it across the desk, revealing a series of photos from long ago.

"Judging from the pictures, you have been a target for them," said Leon.

Alex widened his eyes in shock before narrowing them again. They were various pictures of him from the camp, both happy and bad times; especially the one when he almost drowned into the whitewater rafting. There were other pictures of him being bullied by others and some pictures of him with his talent of swimming.

"However…" continued Leon, "After all of that ordeal…you have been fortunate to survive…but you have forever changed."

"Clearly and how exactly did you find this out?" growled the boy.

"One of the camp counselors…Mike, sent them to me," said Leon.

Alex gasped on the name as he remembered that man along with Dave and a handful of female counselors that were all being phony to him. Just how…one of them was a spy?

"You knew him by the name of Mike Matz, correct? He hacked into the cameras around the school and other cameras that the other camp counselors used," he explained, "He gave us these clips even though it was only bits and pieces of them. However, you seem to have dreams of the past…about bloodshed and war."

"Was he a member?" asked Lucy, one of the regular members.

"He never worked here in the core of this team directly, no, but he was technically a member of Terran Nost," said Cassi, the secretary.

"What happened to him?" asked Sean, another regular member.

"He…he died," answered Leon, "Not long after you left your original hometown, Alex."

"The past about bloodshed and war doesn't matter to me," replied Alex, "I only concern about what happened to me when I was a child and my destiny to help my brother…as well as my own being"

"Your…brother?" asked Leon.

"His brother has Autism…non-verbal and severe," reported Cassi.

Leon widened his eyes a little and said, "You are welcome to stay here Alex, but I assume that you live not far from here, yes?"

Ignoring him, Alex took out a slip of paper and handed it to him, saying, "I've came across this while reading one of my textbooks. I managed to solve this on my own…or so I thought. If you guys are great hackers, then please figure this out for me."

Leon took a look at it and read five different names, "How interesting…Cassi, please give this to our task members and make sure they find the exact information."

Cassi nodded as she took the paper and left the room while Alex vowed himself to keep his promise for his brother…

"People have made fun of your name too, yes?" asked Leon, "That's why you renamed yourself as Alex. And…you want her dead, right? The one who made that…"

"I'm going to kill Stefani for my own reasons…" said Alex, narrowing his eyes, "They have nothing to do with you."

"But what about your brother?" asked Leon, "How will keep your promise to him if you are conflicted with this revenge?"

Alex turned and walked away in disgust, his heart was on a crossroad between two decisions…between life…and death.

"She is my concern as well," he growled, as he was walking towards the exit, "I will never forgive her."

"I'll help you get to Japan…to meet with them," said Leon, "The ones that may be able to help you. You're seeking the Suiei Gods…how bold of you."

"There's a reward…for the victor," muttered Alex," And a punishment…for the loser."

One of the assistance led the boy to a temporally room. However, he had no interest in a conversation more than what was needed so he sat alone in the Japanese-styled bedroom and sat on the floor and rested against the wall. He was going to be here for a little bit…

As soon as they discovered the information about the Suiei Gods, he was given a list of locations to attend to as well as he was pre-enrolled to attend one of the schools there as a student in disguise while he was on a mission to find and obtain the materials needed to hopefully give his brother a voice for his Autism.

* * *

**Present Time: Japan**

"Reward for the victor…punishment…for the loser," said Alex quietly as he opened his eyes to see the sight before him. It was around mid-morning as the sun was shining. He was one of the few people left on the train and he immediately saw that girl from the airplane before but she was also asleep.

 _Suiei Gods_ …he thought, remembering that he was given the information about them, _there are five of them…and they're just like us. Like what are the odds that I'll find them anyway?_

Alex looked out the window and saw the two towns of Iwatobi and Sametsuka in the distance. The train finally stopped at a station that was in the outskirts of both cities as he got off, never noticing that the girl was pretending to be asleep.

Serah was about to put her dagger on his neck when he suddenly turned violent and jumped away, dropping his bag and sets on a defensive move.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked, keeping his eyes sharp on the girl.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you and you kept ignoring me as if I was the air, I should just kill you and use your blood as ornament for my skin," answered Serah.

"I have no desire to die," said Alex, "Not as long as my promise is intact."

"Does it really cost you to tell me if I am on the right train!?" she snapped.

"Well then where did you intend to go?" he asked, keeping his guard up, "You got a card or something?"

Serah took out her paper and handed it to him, annoyed but trying to stay calm; she was secretly amazed by his looks but she didn't like the dark attitude in him.

After a moment, Alex's face changed, "The hell? You're heading to Iwatobi also!?"

"mhm," she answered, "I'm going there for a bit of time. I don't know how I even ended up in this place but I guess it's where I need to go for my business."

"I got an address…from a foreign exchanged student whom I have met back in college; his name is Nikon, he lives here in the town and he's inviting me to stay over," said Alex.

"Huh, nice... that means we're classmates much? That Nikon guy sounds familiar to me too..." said Serah, "Did you by chance fall down a rabbit hole?"

"Um…no?" answered Alex, taking out his phone, "As I said…I got important business to deal with…and WHAT THE HELL? Whaaat? This phone…why is there no news?"

"…I have an old nokia…so I haven't the slightest on what you are talking about," replied Serah.

"Normally I get news wherever I go...but it was like this when I got to Tokyo...there was like very little news posted and now there's nothing," he answered as he tried to get a signal on his apps.

"Oi! Alex?" shouted a voice from behind.

Alex turned to see Nikon, a tall guy with a blend of casual clothes and some Greek-like clothes.

"Da fuck?" asked Serah

"Nikon! Oh my goodness I thought I'd never see you again!" smiled Alex as he and Nikon hugged, "Damn, did you get taller? Why do I end up being a shortie?"

"Oh just wait…I have some friends that you need to meet…and these guys are giants themselves," said Nikon as he turned to see the girl, asking, "And who do you might be?"

"Name's Serah Rose," said Serah.

"Well you are both safe here, I got rooms for you to stay. My name is Nikon," said the tall man.

"I'm Alex by the way," smiled the foreign boy.

"Alrighty, pleased to me y'all," she answered.

"I know that you'll be visiting the Iwatobi High School," said Nikon, "But…what about you Serah?"

Serah shrugged and answered, "I'm here for something…not sure what."

"Well then, let me bring you two to my place then. Just a word of warning though, we are almost done with the school year so it may be a bit chaotic in town," answered Nikon.

 _Thank god I'm on vacation from college, but why must I impose myself as a high schooler,_ thought Alex.

The trio walked down the streets, heading to the apartment where Nikon had them stay for the night.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Makoto woke up and yawned as his phone vibrated. It was a message from Nikon:

_I got some friends here from out of the country that is willing to meet you. Bring Rin and Haruka to join. I know the others are still in school so they're a bit busy._

Makoto smiled as he sent the message to Rin and Haruka. They both got the message and began to get more curious. They eventually meet up at Nikon's house located not far from the Metro Park.

Nikon stood at the door and opened it as he saw the trio arriving to the place.

"I am glad that you three have made it. We got these two people that are waiting for you. Please follow me in," said Nikon.

They all walked in and they saw two people, a boy and a girl eating breakfast. Alex sipped on his tea without trying to burn himself while Serah munched on some toast.

"Sup'?" asked Serah.

Alex was stunned to see how tall the guys were, he felt like a midget, _SHHIIIITTT…they're so tall. Why do I always end up the shortest?_

"Well good morning you guys," said Makoto, "I see you're enjoying breakfast. My name is Makoto."

 _Dang_ , thought Serah, _that one is adorable._

Finally Alex spoke, bowing his head, "Hello there…my name is Alex."

"I'm Haruka," said the dark-haired boy.

"Rin here!" smiled the red-haired guy with the sharp teeth.

"Serah Rose at your service here," nodded Serah.

Alex got up to wash his hands and the trio was a bit stunned on his short height.

"Dang, you're tiny…almost like Nagisa," said Makoto.

"I know...I'm barely over 5'4"," said Alex, "You guys are like 6' feet or something?"

"Size doesn't matter fools," sighed Serah, slightly annoyed.

The trio smirked a little as Alex sat back down to finish his breakfast.

"The others are on their way here," said Haruka, "They will take you to Iwatobi. Rin, Makoto and myself are graduates."

"Okay," answered Alex.

"Well then, I'm glad I was able to help you guys," said Nikon.

"I am sincerely grateful to you precious haired man," replied Serah.

Alex bowed his head and said, "It's not a problem, I thank you for helping us."

The doorbell rang and Nikon went to the door. Nagisa and Rei walked in as they saw the others and their guests at the table.

"What's up Nikon?" asked Nagisa.

"We got our guests here," answered Nikon.

He led them to the room where they saw the others.

"Heeey you guys!" smiled Nagisa with a giggle.

"Morning to you all," nodded Rei.

 _Dang_ , thought Alex _, I'm really short as a bitch._

 _Damn_ , thought Serah, _I want that blonde to be my son._

Nagisa looked at the two visitors and said, "Why hello there you two!"

"Good morning," smiled Alex as he bows his head again.

"Hello," said Rei.

"I'm Nagisa…and this is Rei," introduced the blonde.

"My name is Alex. I got here last night and I'll be taking a visit at your school for a bit of time," said the American boy.

"Name's Serah and I somehow ending up going to your school also…so please bear with me," said the girl.

"I don't know how long I'll be here exactly but I am set to return back sometime this summer," explained Alex.

 _I have to hurry though….the groundbreaking rumors…_ he thought.

"I am engaged and I have a kid…and that's all you guys need to know," said Serah, trying to hold her cool as she didn't like the vibe from the place.

Alex noticed that Rei and Nagisa had uniforms on, asking, "So then…you both have uniforms for the school? I'm kinda short so I don't know if I can fit well…"

"Ugh, do I HAVE TO?" asked Serah.

"You can borrow my sister's…she's also at Iwatobi. She's a senior like Nagisa and Rei," answered Rin.

Serah sighed and said, "Alright…gosh, I really hate uniforms."

* * *

The two finished their breakfast where they were led by the boys as the sun continued to shine up the morning. From there, they decided to split off; Serah going with Rin while Alex follows Nagisa and Rei as they both go to get their uniforms.

Rin led Serah to his house where he and his sister, Gou were staying.

"Hey sister! We're back!" called Rin, "You home? Hello?"

He turned to Serah and said, "She might be changing or something…here, take a seat."

They both sat down as their waited for Gou to appear in the scene. After a minute or two, they hear footsteps.

"I'm sorry brother!" called out Gou as she walked in but suddenly stopped to see the foreign girl.

"Well hello there," said the sister.

"Serah, this is my sister, Gou," said Rin, "and sister, this is Serah."

"It's Kou!" replied Gou, slightly annoyed, "Well Gou is my real name…but…I have people call me Kou."

Rin rolled his eyes a little but he nodded to himself.

"Well it is nice to meet you Miss Serah," smiled Gou, "Are we in the same class by chance?"

"Pleased to meet you too milady, and I think we might be, I don't know," said Serah with a shrug about the classrooms.

"Um Rin…are you two…?" began Gou.

"Oh no!" he answered, "She only got here last night…and there's a boy here who is also visiting."

"I don't really date red heads anywho," said Serah.

"Well that's cool!" smiled Gou, "New people to hang out with!"

Rin smiled a little in response, knowing that his sister was happy to be so spirited.

"But um…isn't it a bit too late in the year to be transferring?" asked Gou.

"Um…shit happens I guess…and you gotta move from one continent to next," replied Serah.

Gou's eyes widened a little as she was a bit stunned on the attitude of things, not to mention the swearing.

"I just had to move milady, don't worry," laughed Serah.

"Well then, it's almost time for you two. I'll be heading out to the store to get something for us to eat later," said Rin as he grabbed the keys to head out.

"Okay brother," said Gou as she waved goodbye. She turned back to Serah and said, "So um…I suppose you have no uniform, right? I'll let you borrow one of mine. We're about the same size so that's good."

 _Brother, you've really changed a lot,_ thought Gou, _But…at least…you're back to your happy self….unlike what has happened before…_

"Is something the matter?" asked Serah.

Gou shook her head and said, "Oh it's nothing. Let's get you ready."

"Do I seriously have to wear one?" asked Serah, annoyed.

"Yup. But c'mon, it'll look adorable on you," said Gou as she goes to the closet in her room and gets out a uniform set for Serah. The other girl went to the side to change.

Serah, after a few minutes eventually came back out and said, "W-well…here I am…ready for a school day."

Gou smiled and said, "You look adorable! C'mon let's get to school okay? You got your satchel right?"

Serah blushed but nodded as Gou grabbed her by the wrist and they rush off to the school, much to Serah's surprise on how outgoing she is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was walking with Nagisa and Rei as they were heading to Iwatobi High. Alex felt a bit loose on his clothes but it did fit for the most part; the sleeves were slightly on the longer side but it didn't matter.

"Well, at least the weather here is nice…it's not too muggy or cold," said the foreigner.

"It's okay," said Rei.

"It's fabulous right now!" smiled Nagisa, "Rei...don't be such a baka!"

Rei slightly rolled his eyes but he smiled to himself, it was hard to get annoyed since he really enjoys talking to Nagisa and the others.

"So then Alex, you ready for your first day?" asked the blonde.

Alex took a peak on his calendar planner that he was given earlier that detailed on the class schedule and the times, "Well…it's half a day today…but I guess it'll be fun regardless."

"Oh you'll just love it here!" laughed Nagisa.

"…Or not. It's only a small time," said Rei.

Nagisa jumped up and laughed as he ran around the two, causing his necklace to be exposed. Alex's eyes widened as he recalled about the Legend of the Suiei Gods; that the heralds had necklaces in the shape of a heart pendant with a symbol on each of the five.

 _The necklace_ , thought Alex, _just as the rumors have said._

"Is something the matter?" asked Rei.

Alex shook his head and said, "No. I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention."

He changed the subject and asked, "Well then, where do you both plan to attend college?"

Nagisa stopped running around and smiled, "Where Makoto goes of course!"

"I guess it depends whichever my letter gets accepted to," said Rei while Nagisa put his necklace back beneath his shirt.

"Well that's good, at least you Nagisa will be with your friend," smiled Alex.

 _Haruka_ …thought Rei, _I want to go with him…at his university._

"I thought Haruka was in the United States….in fact he told me he was in California too during his year there," said Alex, "Right?"

Rei blushed at the question but answered, "Well…I did know he was out in the states…but…"

"I don't know…it's kinda funny how we all live in this world…and yet we are so distant," said Alex.

"You can say that again…" nodded Nagisa.

"Like three times," agreed Rei.

Alex shrugged as he saw the building ahead, "Oh…it looks like we are here."

"Yep!" said Nagisa, "And look! There are the girls!"

Rei narrowed his eyes a little as he thought to himself, _the foreigner looks a bit odd._

"Oh fuck….I see dudes," said Serah.

"Language…Ms. Serah," replied Gou, "They're not going to eat you."

"They better not try, I will chop their head off!" snapped Serah as she felt her skirt feeling a bit too short.

The trio arrived to them as it was a bit quiet at first but Alex broke the silence, "Well good morning. I guess we all start here."

"Hi," said Serah calmly.

"Morning!" smiled Nagisa, "I'm glad we're all here now! This will be a fun time!"

"We'll see," said Rei, pushing his glasses up with the megane look.

"Well, we better hurry…homeroom will start soon," said Gou.


	3. The False Smile

They led Serah and Alex across the hallways as the students scattered to their homerooms. Rei, Gou and Nagisa were both in the senior class and were separated from the two. However, Alex and Serah were led by Miho Amakata who expected them. She wrote their names on the board and settled the class down.

"Today, we got two visitors here; normally it is not often that the school accepts visitor at this time of the year. However, the business behind these two was urgent so we have bypassed the rules. Please welcome our new guests," said ama-chan.

Alex stepped out and said, "Morning everyone. My name is Alex Marotta and I am from California in the United States. I am happy to meet you all here and don't be shy if you ever want to talk."

He gave his audience a warm smile while maintaining his composure. He stepped to the side as it was Serah's turn to speak.

Serah gave a small hiss to herself while she cleared her throat, "Hello! My name is Serah Rose. I'm from Canada and I like swords and katanas and all of those good samurai gear. Please take good care of me while I'm here."

"Well then, please give them a warm welcome class," smiled ama-chan.

The class gave them applause while the teacher sent them to their seats towards the back by the window. Serah did not like the teacher for one bit and even Alex felt something suspicious about this lady.

_Is she the one…_ thought Alex, _no. I must be mistaken._

"Well then, now that we have taken care of attendance, we will begin our lessons," said Ama-chan, opening the literature book while the other students prepared their textbooks.

* * *

Later on, Alex walked around the hallways while several students were preparing to go home. Since today was only a half day; he only had Classic Literature and Statistics. Serah was already sent to a different class that he didn't know what.

_She really sounded suspicious… based from what Leon…and the other guys told me_ , thought Alex, _didn't she had part in that ordinance bill? Is this why there is censorship here? But if all of that is true, then why is she a teacher? Or is she more than that?_

He walked up to the classroom and stood silently by the entrance where ama-chan was on the phone, talking to who knew what.

"Yes…um-ha, right…of course. Everything is taken care of," said Miho, "They're here now…"

Alex narrowed his eyes as he was carefully trying to listen.

_Oh god, why am I even doing this_ , he thought, _this is just…_

"Alex?" asked a voice.

The boy turned sharply and saw Rei and Nagisa but he sighed in relief, "Oh…it's you guys. Thank heavens."

"Yup…what'chu doing?" asked Nagisa.

Alex gave a blank expression as he slightly turned his head, hoping to look innocent.

"He's spying," said Rei as he could tell past his eyes.

"….does it look like I'm spying?" asked Alex, "the hell?"

"Yes," answered the megane as he crossed his arms.

"No you don't…" laughed Nagisa, "Rei is just paranoid."

"Yeah," agreed Alex, "I wasn't feeling so well…I had to stand somewhere."

"Oh Rei…you just want to touch his hair, don't you?" asked Nagisa, "Or maybe even screw him?"

Rei ignored Nagisa and said, "Besides the fact…you look very suspicious, Alex-chan-san."

Alex began to tremble a little as he could feel a part of him about to go nuts, "...I might be a short punk but that doesn't mean I'm always that weak!"

He moved out of the way, walking slowly away from them, "People always judge me for being so short and weak….even after all of the workout fitness I've done…I guess I can't grow taller."

Rei felt a bit strange about this kid's attitude, "Um…okay... no one's judging you here. We're all friends and you're not small Alex."

"But you boys are like giants…" began Alex, "Even my own brot -"

Nagisa lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

Alex stopped and said, "S-sorry about that. I shouldn't be like this…"

He slumped down to the floor against the wall, feeling bit remorse on his attitude to them. He didn't want to be mean…but he was feeling really stressful inside of his heart.

"Well if you're gonna spy; ask us. We're here to help," said Rei.

"Um…Rei?" began Nagisa.

_You're right Rei…I know that because you are one of them…you and Nagisa…and the rest of your friends,_ thought Alex, _but how will I tell them the truth?_

Nagisa walked up to Alex and said, "Don't be sad, okay? Just because you feel alone and sad doesn't mean you'll be weak and small."

Alex nodded as he wiped his face away from some tears and said, "Let's go then. Is there a park nearby?"

"Yup!" smiled Nagisa, "We always hang out there; it's one of the best places to go to!"

"Yeah, it's nearby," agreed Rei.

"Should we get the girls? Or no?" asked Nagisa.

"Well…depends on their schedule," shrugged Alex as he got back on his feet.

"Yeah! Girls are a bit strange sometimes…right?" asked Nagisa.

"Let's go then," smiled Alex, hiding his pain inside.

_Brother_ , he thought, _you're the only person who I have left to live._

* * *

Meanwhile, Serah and Gou were outside by the back entrance that led to the track field and the other sport areas. Serah was holding down her skirt to hide her secret blade.

"Oh look Serah!" said Gou, "The guys are back."

Alex smiled a little while keeping silent, Nagisa was happy as ever and Rei smiled a little but was a bit suspicious about Alex.

"Hey you guys!" said Serah.

"Hey Serah and Gou-chan!" smiled Nagisa.

"It's Kou!" snapped Gou, "Dammit Nagisa…"

"Gou-Gou!" laughed Nagisa.

Gou narrowed her eyes in annoyance but stopped when she saw that Alex was feeling silent; he wasn't like he was earlier.

"Alex?" asked Gou, wondering if he was okay.

Alex shook his head and smiled, "We're here now! It's all good."

"Well you look hilarious foreigner girl…" said Rei while keeping an eye on Alex. He noticed that strange tattoo beneath his shirt that was in a strange-humanoid shape.

"We're heading out to the park," said Nagisa, "You girls are coming?"

"OH HELL YES!" smiled Serah, "Please!"

* * *

The five arrived at the Metro Park where they sat around on the grass, enjoying the beautiful sunlight and the temperature. Alex got up and walked around before stopping by the water fountain to drink. He took out his wallet with a picture of his brother.

"Sergio…" he said silently, "I promise…I'll get your voice back soon…I'll get it back for you."

"Well you seem too distant Californian Boy," said Serah.

Alex turned to see the girl and blushed a little, "Well…I'm sorry if I'm lacking fun at the moment. It's…just a stressful time for me."

Serah kept silent as complained a little about his life and how he tries to laugh it out, keep his shit together and what not.

Finally she said, "You're such an idiot."

"What did I do?" he asked, "I don't even know you? So how can you judge me like that!?"

"You just have that vibe," sighed Serah, "I know my share of them when I feel it."

"Well I apologize for being one then...it's not my fault I have a sick brother who can't talk for his own goddamn life!" he snapped.

"No which is exactly why you should stop moping around and get chopping," replied Serah, trying to keep her cool, "Geez, all you idiots do is look sad and whine to yourselves."

Alex sighed, knowing that he should at least break the ice a little.

"I suppose…you never heard of…Autism, have you?" he asked.

"Oh I have…I know its plague…its effects…and the victims' way of life," she answered.

"My brother is the reason why I'm still alive...growing up for me was fucked up," said Alex, "no one wanted to talk to me…I was an incredibly smart student…people would laugh and tried to hurt me. Yet, despite feeling this pain of loneliness…I also embraced it. It's a blessing and a curse."

"Huh, well that's one way to talk about it. Look kiddo, you're here for a reason. Let me help you out whatever the flimsy fuck it is," answered Serah.

Alex sighed and explained to her how he met with a group of people who have discovered something about a medical breakthrough in Japan and how he's been trying to get a hold of the information.

"But then this country has censored such information…ever since the bill was passed," he explained, "However, I told myself that once I made a decision, I will stick with it to the end...so I can remain true to myself."

"Well let's go back then," said Serah, taking out her dagger to play around, "We'll have to plan for a breakthrough…"

Alex nodded in response as he and Serah walked back while the latter snickered, "Thanks for the trust baaaakaaaaa."

"Oh I heard that," he answered, "I know what it means."

"Surrrreee," she teased back.

They grouped up with the others, getting back to the conversations.

"I'm sorry about that, guys," said Alex, "I was just lost in my own thoughts for a while."

"Well…what else should do in this beautiful town?" asked Serah.

"I do need a place to stay…I'll just go off to a hotel or something," replied Alex, "I don't want to take up space…"

"Well I'm gonna go find myself a nice tree to sleep in; I wouldn't want to bother you guys with my strange habits," said Serah.

"Oi! Alex, why don't you come stay with me?" asked Rei.

"Oh Rei…" smiled Nagisa, "Sounds like you're gonna…"

"It's NOT LIKE THAT," snapped Rei, "We don't even know much about him."

Nagisa giggled a little while Alex awkwardly blushed and even Serah smirked.

"Well um…are you sure?" asked Alex.

"You won't bother me at all, so get your stuff and come on over," said Rei.

"Oh ok," smiled Alex.

_I need to keep an eye on you_ , thought Rei, _something feels odd about that tattoo on his neck_.

Alex and Rei went back to Nikon's apartment where they picked up the bags and the two walked to Rei's house. The rooms were nicely done and Rei's bedroom was already in a butterfly theme while the guest bedrooms were just standard but modernized with contemporary gadgets.

"Please settle in," said Rei, "My room is across from yours so if you need help, don't be shy, alright?"

"Sure thing," replied Alex.

Alex placed his bags by the bed while Rei went to his bedroom to turn on his PC and set some other things ready. Meanwhile, the foreigner took out a photo of his brother and placed it by the window sill. He slumped himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling when Rei came back in.

"Hey Alex, you want anything to drink or eat or…?" he asked.

"Oh um…well I'm not sure. What do you have available?" asked Alex.

"Well I got some tea, soda, orange juice, water…and maybe some root beer," answered Rei.

"I think some tea would be nice," smiled the other boy.

"I also got some cake…" began Rei.

"I think I'll pass," replied Alex, "The tea sounds good enough for me."

"I'll be back then," answered the megane.

"Sure thing," smiled Alex.

Alex went to unzip his bag and looked at this strange gun-like device in his hands. He was given this along with a katana sword from Leon and the others back in California as per his mission.

"So this is what has to be done…" he muttered, looking at the manual that went with it.

He placed it down and decided to take out his Katana and carefully swing it around to make some fighting moves, being careful to not slice anything down or breaking stuff. He could feel the intensity of this weapon as he slashed his way through the air.

After a little bit, he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He quickly put the Katana back in the bag with the gun and threw the clothes back on top of it while sitting on his bed, saying, "You're back?"

Rei walked in and replied, "Yup. Here's your tea."

"Thanks," said Alex as he takes a sip, enjoying the orange zinger flavor, "Um…about what I said earlier…back at the school, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about that," answered Rei, "We all have those moments."

"Yeah…but I'm really concerned…I can't get the news on my phone," said Alex, "Are you able to…?"

"Oh I hack the crap out of my computer system to get the news," replied Rei, fixing his glasses.

"Well…I guess you have heard of that Ordinance Bill…right?" asked the foreigner.

"Yeah, I've been looking into it. I can't quite pin down the reason yet and by default, I cannot be sure who is behind all of this," said Rei.

"Back in the U.S…I talked to someone…well, he was a classmate of mine and he showed me some of his hacking abilities. I told him I was doing research for medicine so he found out an interesting breakthrough that was happening here," explained the boy.

"Huh, well then…that's quite interesting," said Rei, "You know where to look?"

"I'm trying to find either the Cleveland Clinic…or any of their affiliates. But from what I was told, Japan has discovered some interesting breakthrough for medicine and I'm wishing to find it," answered Alex.

"Well then, you got a plan in mind to deal with this? You're up against a government," replied Rei.

Alex sat there in silence at first, then lowering his head, "But that's when I heard about a story."

"A story?" asked Rei.

"About 5 super-humans who have traveled across the seas and made various miracles," answered Alex.

Rei kept silence about that, as he was slowing growing some suspicious about it. Was this boy going to be another enemy for the Suiei Gods because of this medical research?

"But then again, it's only just a poetry that I have read," said Alex.

"Yeah…definitely," agreed Rei, trying to hide his suspicion, "Where did you even hear such poetry anyway?"

"Oh it was in a textbook that I have read for class…well…it wasn't a poem we had to read but I read it. It was originally in Greek or something and there were a couple of different translations," explained the foreigner, "I grew a bit curious because if the medical breakthrough doesn't work…well…at least maybe this miracle can happen instead."

_Why does he want this miracle_ , thought Rei, _just hold it…listen to what he has to say._

"My brother is the reason why I am here," said Alex, turning to his photo on the window sill, "He was born with Non-Verbal Autism…he cannot speak."

"Oh?" asked Rei, lifting his eyebrow a little as he saw the photo as well, "He does look a lot like you. He looks cute."

Alex trembled a little as he was all nervous and chocked up on what he was going to say, "I…I can't go on like this. My brother…he's the only reason why I am still alive! I have wanted to kill myself because everyone would hurt me! I was never an athletic person so I resorted to swimming….but even that betrayed me eventually…"

His face began to pour some tears as he continued after wiping his face, "Everything that I had…all that I thought who were my friends betrayed me…all taken away…"

"Hey calm down," said Rei softly as he places his tea to the side, "We'll sort this out, okay? My friends and I will…"

"You're one of them…aren't you?" asked Alex, "I saw the necklace from Nagisa earlier today when he was being all playful."

Rei was a bit shocked but he knew that something was suspicious about him, "You…"

"The poem I read back in the states…it led me to find a copy of the legend," he answered, "That's what the computer guys told me; they presented me a copy and I read it."

Rei was a bit silent as he wondered what this boy would ask of now. But he was also getting curious on who else knew about the legend of the gods.

"…My brother…he needs help! Please! I beg of you," pleaded Alex as his face was still wet and moist from his sadness, "Is there a way to save my Sergio?"

Rei lowered his head down and said, "I cannot say Alex."

"I just don't want to feel lonely anymore," he answered, "His non-verbal kept us apart…but it led us together in a dysfunctional way…but…I never got to experience what like other siblings had! While I did have some friends in high school…I had to earn them. But then when I moved to L.A, it's starting over all again…

"My wish…is to hear my brother….that's what I want."

Alex covered his face as his heart was saddened by this burden. Rei wrapped his arm around Alex saying, "You're not alone anymore…"

Alex blushed a little and said, "After I read the story, I realized that all of you were very important for each other…and people were after you all. I do not wish to steal anything…but I need a miracle…I have the knowledge on what I need to do…but I have nothing to change things."

"You know Alex…with that attitude, you might just meet them very soon," replied Rei.

"I made a promise," he answered, "to my brother…and to myself…my father always told me that once I made a decision; I should stick with it to the very end…so I can remain true to myself."

Rei smiled a little and opened up his shirt a little to get out his necklace, showing the pendant to Alex, "This…once connected us to the gods directly. We were the gods themselves…for we share the same soul…and thanks to that, we were able to use our powers freely. They were our hearts…to put it like that."

Alex nodded in fasciation as he button a part of his shirt to reveal his tattoo on his neck; prompting Rei to gain fascination.

"This symbol…was from a story that I used to read, called BIONICLE," said Alex, "This symbol represents a gigantic robotic-god that held a world inside of his body…but it also symbolizes life."

"How interesting," replied Rei, stunned by the shape.

"Lately though, I think it's been…acting like a sapient being; it glows sometimes on its own as if my heart is telling me something," said Alex.

"…hmmm…can I touch it?" asked Rei.

Alex blushed a little and said, "Sure…but can I take a closer look at your necklace?"

Rei nodded as he took out off and handed to him while placing his hand over the tattoo; amazed by the softness of his skin.

"Wow…your skin is soft," said Rei.

Alex blushed a bit but said, "Oh um…thanks. The necklace…feels nice too."

He handed it back to Rei as the latter stretched his arms a little.

"Well then," said the foreigner, "I guess we do share a bit in common…from our burdens to enjoying life to the fullest."

Now it was Rei's turn to blush, thinking about Rin and Haruka while saying, "Yeah."

"Don't worry about what embarrasses you, my father used to tell me that fear is all only in your head...overcome it with your heart and you'll be much stronger," said Alex.

"Yeah, but what embarrasses me is the massive feelings I have over two people at the same time... and they're both so far away usually," replied Rei.

"Perhaps… but I'm sure they are precious to you...and you are precious to them. I guess you should just " _never abandon the ones you love_ "...after all," smiled the foreigner.

Rei immediately recognized that part as he turned his head away with a small smile on his face but a bit sadden at the same time. That last part…was the last words of Sayuri/Yuu back in the Time Loop when their battle against Daichi and the SCX ended with this revelation.

"Right," he answered.

Alex finished his tea and handed it back to Rei, saying, "Well thanks so much...I should probably rest my mind for a while. At least it's the weekend now. I want to meet with the others tomorrow if that's alright. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure!" replied Rei as he gets the tea cup and heads out the door, "I'll be next door so don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

"Thanks," he answered as Rei left the room and shut the door. Alex turned off the lights and looked at the photo of his brother. After a few moments his eyes slowly closed as he lied on the bed.

* * *

"Sanno! Sanno!" echoed a distance voice.

Alex opened his eyes and saw his parents and is brother reaching out to him. Sergio giggled as his parents smiled, calling his name with joy.

Before his eyes the images shifted and it transformed into some of the people from high school.

"Alex-chan!" shouted one of the girls smiling happily.

"Yo buddy!" said one of the boys.

"Hey there Alex!" smiled a set of twin girls.

"Mr. Marotta," said one of the teachers.

_What, what the hell is this_ , thought the boy _, is this…_

He closed his eyes and opened them again; but this time, they were all hissing at him angrily, blaming him for his faults and issues. Their voices grew deeper and almost unrecognizable, sounding like dying robots on low batteries.

Afraid of this, he closed his eyes once more and everyone was laughing at him as one of them asked, "I heard that there's a song about you boy…did you hear it yet?"

Everyone continued to laugh as the images shifted once more. Alex saw himself as a little boy smiling happily and giggling a little but then it shattered as a young lady in blonde, dressed in a nun-like outfit stood before him, pointing a handheld gun at him.

Stefani fired the gun as the bullet was flying towards him in slow motion before everything turned black around him.

"STOP IT!" he cried out.

The boy gasped in fear and screamed as he felt his body exploding blood from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears. He turned to see himself covered in blood and body exposed as he froze in fear and feeling the fire burning in the flames around him.

* * *

Alex woke up with a gasp, shaken by the images he saw in this nightmare. He growled to himself in vengeance to that person.

"That bitch…" he muttered silently as he took out his katana and kept it by his side.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Sandro," said a feminine voice, "You are the last one…aren't you?"

"Stefani," echoed another voice from behind, "Everything is ready…"

"I see," she answered as she stood in the government office with the governor of Tokyo, "Soon…we'll see him, right? And the others…?"

"Yes," answered the governor, "The spell is in effect finally. Do not fail me."

"I won't…he is mine," she smiled, "Soon we'll meet face to face…"

* * *

**Matsuoka Household**

Rin set the dishes ready as Serah and Gou sat at the table.

"You girls hungry?" asked Rin, "I got dinner almost ready."

"Yeah…I AM STARVING," said Serah as she yawned a little. It was a bit late to have dinner but at least there was one.

"Yup brother," smiled Gou as she and Serah got up to get the glasses.

Rin brought the sukiyaki to the table and the girls were just amazed by the amount of food in the dish.

"YOU…ARE…A….SAINT…RIN!" cheered Serah as her mouth was drooling.

Gou blushed a little as Rin replied, "Well thanks; it's my fourth time making this…I hope it turned out better. The last time…it was a tad bit salty."

"IT…LOOKS…GLORIOUS!" said Serah, ignoring the flaws. She gobbled some of it down and the spices were just perfect for her, "FUCKING AMAZING…BITCHES."

Gou gently took some for herself and was amazed at how well the recipe was.

"At least she likes it, brother," said Gou.

"Well that's good," he answered as he ate some on his plate, "Damn…it's kinda late though. I'm a bit tired."

After a bit of some silence, Rin broke the ice and asked, "Sow how did your day go at school?"

"Oh it was fun today…since it was a half day," said Gou.

"I hate school whatsoever," muttered Serah.

"Serah-chan…" replied Gou while feeling a bit awkward from that tone.

"Well, I wasn't thrilled for school either…till I started to swim," answered Rin, "I was eventually enrolled to Sametsuka for a while…it changed me…but then I realized how much I have lost myself."

Serah was a bit confused on that part, boys are just so weird…

"Brother, please don't feel bad," said Gou, "You're okay now with everyone…"

Rin thought for a few moments before he answered, "Yeah…I am…"

His phone vibrated; Rin took it out to see and saw that it was from Rei; he read the message and was a little bit surprised on what was written.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gou, "Brother?"

Rin got up and said, "Oh it's nothing…I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Later on, Rin was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He turns to see Gou standing right by the doorway. Serah was already in bed since she was dead tired from the day.

"Brother…" said Gou, sounding a bit concerned.

Rin spit out the toothpaste and replied, "Yeah?"

"Um…you seemed rather strange earlier at dinner…is everything okay?" she asked.

"I…I guess. As long as our existence is kept quiet…I mean…" sighed Rin, "It's complicated…you wouldn't understand it."

"Try me," replied Gou, sounding a bit serious, "Brother I worry about that."

Rin's eyes widened a little as he turned to see her, "Sister. I…I appreciate that you worry…but why? Do you know something?"

"Uh…about what?" she asked.

"Remember the time when I gave you that bottle…that medicine that healed your headache?" questioned Rin.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary since then?" replied Rin.

"Out of the ordinary…you mean like fairies?" asked Gou, blushing a little.

Rin's face turned blank and wtf at the response before asking again, "Um…how am I going to put this? I…I wasn't always like this."

"Rin?" she asked.

"Since the beginning…I was born at a different time…no….I was born since the day…it all started," he answered while his hand was shaking.

"Wait! Brother!" she cried out as she got a hold of him while biting her lower lip. Rin was a bit nervous to tell her all of this mess…from how they were born, the time loop, and other crazy adventures.

"You don't have to tell me," she answered, "I…I understand."

She looked at him with a smile, "It's alright now."

"Y-you knew it all?" asked Rin, stunned, "Bu-but how? How did you even knew I was never human to begin with and that we were nothing more than the drops of the sea and the water of this world…and the others were…"

"Well I guess you can thank Nikon for that," she answered.

"N-Nikon," he muttered, lowering his head before looking back at her, "He gave you a part of his soul? That means that you have known our whole journey!"

"Yes," she answered, "I was given his memories…of your journey…all of you guys."

"Back in the Time Loop," said Rin, "I…I didn't know…how well I was…related…you…you were very sick…almost on the brink of death."

He spilled some tears and hugged her, "T-Thank you…for being my sister."

"Oh you big dumb nii-san," giggled Gou as she hugged him with a smile, "I am happy that we are still siblings."

Rin decided to tell her about Rei's message, saying, "Well then. The message I received from Rei…it's about Alex. He knows something about our existence…I do not know how he knows this or why…but Rei claims that the boy needs our help."

He took out his necklace from his shirt beneath and looked at it, saying, "I…I can't access my powers…but I need to see my Suiei again."

"Then, why shouldn't you pray to him?" asked Gou.

"Well…maybe…why don't you come with me? Or is Serah not in bed yet? I would like you to meet my other self," said Rin.

"I don't think Serah will be leaving anytime soon…unless she gets munchies which she tends to do a lot," she answered, "I'll go."

"Let's go then," said Rin as he finishes brushing his teeth and puts the tooth brush back in the cup.

"Yeah, let's make haste," agreed Gou.

They carefully left the house and locked the door and rushed to the Metro Park, heading to the side of the playground.

"There has to be a puddle somewhere," muttered Rin, "Usually there is a puddle nearby…"

"There!" said Gou as she pointed to a puddle by the merry-go-round.

Rin walked up to the puddle and took out his necklace, chanting, "My dear other self…you are afar from this land…but can you hear me…? You are the rain…the ocean…the water…and I am sure you are far…yet close."

His necklace finally flickered a little bit, prompting Rin to smile, "It's…it's working! Look!"

"Maybe he can hear you know," replied Gou.

Rin coughed and carefully sang a tune quietly, " _I'll show you the difference between you and me...I'll show you a sight you have never seen..._ "

The necklace finally glowed in a red-magenta-ish color, encasing them to the alternate world of the dream realm.

The two siblings opened their eyes and saw a tall man in his warrior-like outfit with long hair similar to Gou but his front bangs were similar to Rin's. The Suiei opened his eyes and saw the two standing side by side.

"M-Matsuoka! You're here!" said Rin.

"Yes…I have heard you…quite a song that you sang to me there to summon me," chuckled Suiei Matsuoka as he turned to look at Gou.

Gou blushed a little on his muscles despite being a god.

"So you are his sister…" he said.

"Hello," she smiled and bowed, "Yes. Pleased to meet you in person I guess."

"I am glad to have finally met you," replied the god, "It's a shame we couldn't do much to cross paths…especially while we were stuck in the Time Loop. However, Nikon's memories have guided you…and protected you."

"I didn't knew she had that till tonight," replied Rin, "But I guess it would make sense…she is my sister…and we are family."

The Suiei nodded and answered, "You are correct. She is very important to you Rin…never forget that."

Gou blushed but smiled as the Suiei God continued to talk, "I was notified by Ryugazaki that there's a human who is aware of our existence…"

"And so…?" asked Rin.

"Rei talked to his Suiei God in the dreams just before you guys got here. That boy…is quite an interesting fellow. His heart is powerful…but it is torn between two sides. Tell me, Gou…what do you think of this company?"

Normally, Gou would have asked him to call her Kou but she decided to discard that since she was talking to a god, so she answered, "Alex seems like a nice boy…I don't think he'll be bad to us."

"Me neither," agreed Suiei Matsuoka, "But… asking a favor is kinda suspicious...and that tattoo of his...it has power...something that neither of us has seen before."

"Like what do you mean?" asked Rin.

"This power," said the Suiei, "It's very uncanny...it may be dangerous... I'm not sure what it can do...but I do know this...it will change things...once more."

"Well it sounds something to look forward to," replied Gou.

"But that depends on his heart…he must decide what to do…he will have to make a choice," replied Matsuoka, "And only one choice…between life…and death."

The two gasped a little, worried on what would these two choices are.

"Okay…that sounds a bit too extreme don't you think?" asked Gou.

"It does sound scary," agreed Rin.

"With your help," said Matsuoka, "He might be able to fulfill what he needs to be done…given with the appropriate conditions.

Gou remained silent as she wondered what would Alex have in mind that is such an extreme thought…or goal…or something.

"I must be off now," said the Suiei God, "The connection between us is limited. But you can always visit us here in this time and space. Farewell and we shall meet again when destiny is called"

Before the others could say goodbye, the world around them turned white, waking up back at the house.

"H-how…did we get back here?" asked Rin at first before realizing, "Oh…that's how it works. We go back to our safe spot since we fell asleep outside."

Gou chuckled a little and said, "Well then, I guess it's time for bed. Good night, brother."

"Yeah," smiled Rin, "Sleep well."


	4. Visions and Wishes

**The Next Day…**

Haruka woke up to hear his phone vibrating. He picked up and saw that it was a text message from Rei. After reading it, he wasn't as surprised but at the same time, he was a bit suspicious.

The others got the same message as well and carried different reactions; Nagisa was a bit tired while Makoto sat there in silence in his bed, wondering what the future will hold.

Eventually, Makoto reached to the Park where Haruka sat on the swings. He walked up to him and said, "Morning Haru-chan…you look worried."

"Can you stop using –chan?" asked Haruka.

Makoto chuckled and as Haruka replied, "We don't know much about this kid…even though Rei did his best to give him a place to rest…"

"But it must be painful…" said Makoto, "To live with a brother who lives in an abnormal life."

"Maybe," answered Haruka, "But I don't understand…we never had a problem with this 'Autism' here in Japan…or at least in this town."

"Well don't forget the government has censored so much information," replied Makoto.

"Yeah…but to this extreme?" asked Haruka.

Nagisa finally arrived and asked, while yawning, "What's this all about?"

"Well good morning," smiled Makoto, "Did you see the message from Rei-chan?"

"Yeah…too early in the morning, but yeah," he answered.

"This boy wants our help," said Makoto, "But we can only talk to our gods when we are in the dream world…and even with that it's not often."

Haruka sighed and replied, "It's been since that time in the light that we had seen them in person."

"Well…I guess all we can do is try? I'll try to see if Suiei Hazuki can hear me out," said Nagisa.

"I guess it is worth to see," agreed Makoto as he took out his necklace.

Haruka hesitated a little but took his out too. Nagisa rested his hand over his chest where he felt the pendant.

"Suiei, I pray to you…oh god of the seas…talk to me…" said Nagisa.

" _I'll show you a sight…that you have never seen…I'll tell you the difference….between you and me…_ " sang Haruka.

Makoto also chanted in a song-like tune for a moment. Suddenly their necklaces flickered to life as the blue, green, and pink colors shimmered.

"It…it's working," said Haruka, stunned.

Nagisa giggled a little and said, "I can feel him poking me in my head…hehe."

The three stood side by side as the world around them shifted, transporting them to a white-void where they saw their gods smiling before them.

"Welcome home," said Suiei Tachibana.

"Yo Nagisa!" cheered Suiei Hazuki, throwing a peace sign.

"Haruka, I am glad to see you alright," said Suiei Nanase.

"Hey guys!" replied Nagisa.

"How are the travels going?" asked Haruka.

"Well we got out of Egypt and we are heading north, entering Europe in a bit," replied Nanase.

"We've heard about some glaciers melting and that kind of stuff so we're going to see what we can do…but enough science for the day," said Tachibana, "We want to hear your story."

"We need to know more about this "Alex"…can you explain?" asked Haruka.

"Well he is a shockingly interestingly fellow indeed…if you haven't heard," said Suiei Hazuki.

"He carries an uncanny power…very unusual," agreed Suiei Tachibana.

"We believe it has to do with the tattoo on his neck. We don't know what it can do…but we do know this…it may affect this world…depending on his heart," explained Suiei Nanase.

"H-his heart?" asked Nagisa.

"His heart is torn in two… he wishes to perform an impossible miracle... but he is undergoing an insanity for vengeance… to a woman," answered Suiei Nanase.

"But Alex doesn't seem that kind of a person to do that though," said Nagisa.

"From what Rei has told to his Suiei…that Alex has suffered many years of bullying…from his intelligence…to even his identity…and family; his own existence has been hurt by others," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"Sounds…pretty deep," muttered Haruka.

"Right…but even so, Alex would never do anything bad!" said Nagisa.

"Which is why you guys are to make sure he'll be okay…his heart hasn't taken a side yet. But soon, he will have to make a choice between the life of his brother…or death to that woman," said Suiei Hazuki.

"His brother is important to him, right?" asked Makoto.

"Of course," replied Tachibana, "Without his brother, he would have most likely gone out to murder that person. His brother is the key to his…happiness…"

"I fear that Serah will punch him hard if he chooses to go bad!" replied the blonde, "We'll make sure he stays on the right track!"

"Good, you guys better do that," nodded Suiei Hazuki.

"We do know one more thing about him…that this is what makes him very unusual," said Tachibana.

"He possesses some memories…locked into him…but he doesn't remember much yet…or he is denying the fact. But…" began Suiei Nanase.

The three boys were getting a bit curious about what was going to be said; what was this boy? Who is he? Why all of a sudden is he here in Japan?

"His memories were that of a famous warrior," said Suiei Nanase, "He was the baby prince of Macedonia…that you all have encountered him while we were as one."

"Impossible," replied Haruka, "That means that…"

"Okay now that is really unexpected!" gasped Nagisa.

"Yes…he is the same Alex from Macedonia…the man who conquered almost the entire ancient world…despite how the boy you see him today is different…they both share some similarities," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"But I don't understand," said Makoto, "How could he be the same as him?"

"Both of them…share a desire to conquer. Alexander the Great wanted the world while Alex you see here wants to conquer Autism…to free the people who suffer severely from it," answered Suiei Hazuki.

The world was beginning to shift as their time here was almost up.

"It's about time we depart…but thank you all so much," said Suiei Nanase, "I am happy we were able to catch up a little."

Haruka nodded as the gods began to dissolve away.

"Take care now okay?" asked Suiei Hazuki, "Eat your food and don't pout much, alright? See ya!"

The world around them swirled in light as the three boys woke back up at the park, resting on the grass as if they were taking a nap.

"This is just insane," said Haruka, "A boy with a divided heart…whose past is that prince."

"It's up to us now…and the others. We can't let him turn into a murderer," said Makoto

"But who does Alex want dead?" asked Haruka.

"I'd rather not fight out," replied Nagisa, "It's something that needs to be prevented."

"Well then, let's go meet him at Rei's house," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah!" cheered Nagisa.

* * *

**Rei's House**

Alex lied on the bed with his katana to his side, making sure that if anyone would enter into his dreams, he would slice them away. He couldn't sleep after that horrifying nightmare about his life in general.

_Just why…why was it me that has to suffer_ , he thought, feeling a bit shaky.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door with Rei calling out, "Hey Alex. You okay in there?"

Alex quickly got up and hid his sword in the bed sheets, saying, "Yeah I'm alright; what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you slept well…wouldn't want the bed to drive you crazy or anything," replied the megane.

"Oh yeah…I slept fine," smiled Alex as he blushed a little.

Suddenly his heart felt like as if it was on fire. He screamed and grunted as he clutched his fist to his heart, "I…it hurts!"

Rei opened the door and rushed up to him, "HEY! Are you okay!?"

Alex felt really shaky as he muttered, "I…I…th-t-that bitch! She's…"

"Oi calm down," said Rei as he sat down next to him, holding his hand to get him to relax.

Alex closed his eyes and breathes gently, "It was horrible Rei…I…I didn't sleep well."

"Then you should have waked me up silly," he replied, as he sighed, "I could have stayed up with you. Maybe then you would have fallen asleep again."

Alex blushed a little and was about to say something when Rei continued, "Well whatever; can't do anything about it now. You want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" smiled Alex as he thought to himself, _what was that feeling? Was it because of my anger last night?_

"Tell me if you like something specific," he answered as he got up and walked to the hallway.

"Whatever you have is alright with me," replied the foreigner.

Alex took his chance to put his sword away and changed his clothes. He reflected on what have been happening both recently and his entire life.

_Why my fate is being tested_ , he thought.

"Oi Alex, I made some omelet!" called Rei.

"I'm on my way," he answered as he rushed to put his socks on and arrives down to the kitchen and saw Rei setting up the room as the sun shined so beautifully.

"Wow…so nice!" said the boy, "Thanks so much, I enjoy."

"Welcome," replied Rei as he places his dish on the table.

Alex wanted to sing but didn't want to get embarrassed, especially on a song that talks about how beautiful the weather is and his favorite food.

There was a knock on the door. Rei went up to answer it and saw Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto along with Gou and Serah. The five greeted and walked inside where they saw Alex having some breakfast.

"Oi! We're all here Alex," said Haruka.

"Morning Rei and Alex," smiled Gou as she walked in with Serah.

"Oh good morning," smiled Alex as he saw them all settling inside, "I'm happy to see you all here."

"Well you guys are quite awfully early. I thought you'd be hanging out or sleeping in or whatever," said Rei.

Haruka whispered a message in Rei's ear as the megane nodded, "I see."

"We'll talk more later," said Haruka.

"Morning to you Alex-chan!" greeted Makoto with a smile.

"Thanks and you too Makoto-san," replied the foreigner.

"Aleeeeexx!" said Nagisa as he hugged around the boy.

"Hello Nagisa," answered the boy as he brushed his hand through the blonde's hair, "Dang I really like the texture of your hair."

Nagisa blushed a little but smiled as he sat down and the two were getting into a conversation along with Makoto.

Meanwhile, Haruka, Rin, and Rei walked to the side to talk about what has been happening as of late.

"So you have been warned too?" asked Haruka.

"Sorta yeah," replied Rei.

"Yeah, Matsuoka said a similar message," nodded Rin.

"So then…what did the gods tell you?" asked Rei.

"They believe that Alex is reincarnated from the baby prince back in Macedonia…" replied Haruka.

"Oh my," said Rin, "Now that's really unexpected and twisted."

Rei wasn't too surprised as he replied, "Not unexpected…but certainly interesting."

"But what's more is that his heart is torn between two sides; his light wants to perform a miracle to help his brother and mankind…but his dark side wishes him to take vengeance to some woman," explained Haruka, "We can't figure out who this person that he wants dead…but we're not going to worry about it."

"That boy has a lot to lose if he goes after in vengeance," said Rin.

"We just need to keep him on the right track so that doesn't happen," replied Rei.

"Right," agreed Haruka, "But we are also told that he has an usual power that may also affect this world depending on what side he picks.

"Well I've seen that," said Rei.

"You had? How?" asked Rin.

"His tattoo…" replied Rei, "It pretty much emanates funny vibes off of him."

"Well I did see that," said Rin, "But I don't understand why it looks so much Leonardo Di Vinci's thingy…"

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Rei as he did the megane stare, "We just need to keep him safe and on our side."

"We do need to know what that power will do though…there's not much time before he decides on his future," said Haruka.

"He couldn't sleep last night," sighed Rei, "I think it has to do with that."

"A nightmare?" asked Rin.

"I think so, yes," he answered, "He seemed really shook up."

Rin narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did you manage to see anything in that dream?"

"Rin, now that's going too personal," remarked Haruka.

"I know that…but…if we don't know what he dreamed of…how we can prevent him from going berserk?" replied Rin.

"I didn't ask him…he was too shaken up. Asking him would have made things worse," said Rei.

Rin turned his head carefully to see Alex being cheerful with the girls along with Makoto and Nagisa.

Finally, Haruka said, "Let's take him to the pool…and see how he feels about the water."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rin, "We don't know anything about his swimming capabilities."

"The water will help us…to understand his nature. Remember? The Suiei Gods have mobile abilities; we can have some sort of an analysis and diagnosis," replied Haruka.

"Well it'll be fun enough at least," agreed Rei, "Don't you think? He'll go in."

"Fine…but we must keep a watch on him," said Rin.

"Right," agreed Haruka.

"Second that," nodded Rei.

Back at the table, Alex was laughing at Makoto's story, "Aw Makoto…that's really cute."

"Um…thanks," blushed Makoto.

"I haven't felt this happy in a while," said Alex, smiling quite brightly.

"I know," muttered Nagisa while keeping his word silent.

"Well then, what should we do now?" asked Alex, "It's nice outside…I love going for a walk…"

"How about a swim?" asked a voice.

Alex turned to see Haruka along with Rei and Rin standing nearby. The foreigner blushed at the question, "W-wh-what?"

"You heard the boss," said Rin, "S-W-I-M."

Serah's eyebrow raise a little as she asked, "Swimming? Seriously?"

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" cheered Nagisa as he jumped like two feet in the air.

"Oh um…okay," blushed Alex as felt a bit nervous.

* * *

The gang walked to Makoto's house where there was a pool in the backward. The five boys already got in without any questioning while Alex carefully stayed hidden to make sure he wasn't seen.

He looked at his swim trunks and realized that he bought the wrong kind, it was a speedo-type with white lines that streaked across the legs and near the groin area.

_Thank god I've changed_ , he thought as he looked at himself, _at least I have a decent body shape but these trunks…_

He walked towards the outside patio when he saw Serah standing nearby as she rolled her eyes, "Oh joy a swimming pool. Ah…Alex, you lookin' fine!"

Alex blushed heavily and said, "Ju-just go out! I'll be behind you."

Serah giggled a little as she walked to the backyard while wearing her dress over her bathing suit.

After another moment of hesitation, he took a step outside as the sunlight shined on his body. He closed his eyes and carefully felt the wind blowing a gentle breeze. Everyone outside stopped and turned to see him as they were waiting for their new friend.

Gou was already admiring his body shape and the muscles like how she was with the others; but something about his was different. Was it the fact that his tattoo was glowing so beautifully?

"Wow…" said Gou, blushing at his body, "So nice!"

Haruka remained silent on the comment as Rin and Makoto were a bit shock to see him.

"My goodness," said Rin.

"Damn," agreed Makoto.

Alex opened his eyes finally and said, "This has been a long time…since I swam. I was once the same as all of you. I did my own swimming for my health…and recreational purposes. For now, let me embrace this new opportunity that I have now after so many years of not being in the water."

He walked up to the edge of the pool where it was the deeper end for him to dive into and placed his goggles on.

"Hop on in boy," said Serah "We want to see you in action!"

Alex bent over and prepared to make a dive; after a count of three inside, he soared into the pool, making a semi-decent dive with a slight flop but the impact didn't hurt as bad. He was moving awfully slow at first with the freestyle but he was slowly gaining momentum and was moving faster and faster.

_Not bad_ , thought Haruka, _after many years he said?_

His legs were kicking with high splashes of water that almost looked like a fountain springing up from the pool. Upon reaching the end, he performs a flip turn and was moving even faster and faster; the water was like opening up to him as he glided his way to the end.

Gou was just astonished and amazed entirely while the boys smiled to themselves, knowing that he was not too bad for the first time in a long while.

"Wow…Alex-kun knows how to swim alright!" smiled Nagisa.

Upon reaching the wall, Alex took a few deep breaths while the others were giving him applause.

"That was a little slow," he said, "But I guess it was fine."

"That's not bad actually," said Rin, "Even after a long time you said…right? How many years has it been?"

"You were so amazing!" cheered Gou.

"I would say…almost 8 years," blushed Alex.

"Damn," replied Rei.

"Well that's good that you finally got your confidence back," said Haruka.

"I would like to do a test…on my speed. Who wants to join me?" asked Alex.

"I'm definitely in!" smirked Rin.

"Oh god," muttered Haruka.

"We should all do it," said Makoto, "As one."

"Yeah!" agreed Nagisa.

"I volunteer to stay outside for the first round," said Rei.

"Keep Alex between us," whispered Haruka to Rin.

Rin nodded as they all got out and took their positions. The order was from Makoto, Haruka, Alex, Rin, and Nagisa. Rei took out a timer and set the time to zero.

"Well," said Alex, "Here we go."

"On your marks…three…two…GO!" chanted Rei.

The five dove into the pool and made a beautiful scene of the challenge; with Haruka and Rin doing a "playful battle" of being first while Alex wasn't far behind with Makoto and Nagisa taking their time also. They together made a flip turn and soared their way across the pool.

_Almost there,_ thought Alex as he kicked harder on his freestyle, reaching out to the water and feeling the element calling for him. For a moment, he saw something brilliant in the distance…somewhere foreign and beautiful…almost like a place of fantasy.

He gasped all of a sudden as he saw the nightmare vision again with his enemy pointing the gun at his face. Alex violently stopped as he lost focus and screamed out.

"St-st-stay away!" he cried as he clutched his fist to his heart, "This…this pain…aAAAAH!"

Serah noticed something was going wrong as Gou cried out, "Oh no! Something's happening to Alex!"

Makoto and Nagisa stopped and tried to reach Alex but the boy was freaking out like a psycho. Haruka and Rin turned themselves at the wall, forgetting about who won or lost this challenge.

"Alex!" shouted Nagisa as he tried to reach him.

The boy's eyes were turning a glowing-red color like blood as Haruka noticed something awfully wrong about him.

"His heart!" said Haruka.

"We have to do something now!" replied Rin.

Rei joined in with them as the five reached out to Alex as he groans in pain, while holding his fist to his chest. The boy could feel the darkness trying to reach him while his light side was fighting it back out.

"We have to get him out!" said Nagisa.

"That aura," muttered Serah.

"Serah?" asked Gou, wondering what she meant.

Haruka finally grabbed Alex by the arm while Rin gets the other arm. Rei stood behind Alex while Nagisa and Makoto were to the side of Rin and Haruka as they got him out of the water. Alex was finally slowing down from his episode as he lowered his head.

"Alex?" asked Nagisa as he saw his head looking down.

"Oh Alex," said Gou, "Please be okay!"

Serah was carefully looking at the boy with her eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion, "Well…that isn't something safe."

They got the boy out of the pool and placed him on the grass as the foreigner was on his knees, trembling still but not as bad. They all crowded around him but gave him some space in case if he went berserk again.

Finally, a dark voice from the boy came out, " _Stefani…is my prey…that singer…the song…I will kill her._ "

Rin gasped as he realized who he was talking about, could it be?

"No!" he gasped.

"That…that's!" said Haruka, shocked.

"So it's a full circle now," muttered Rei, realizing the truth as his narrowed his eyes.

Alex suddenly looked back up as if nothing happened and muttered, "W-what…what happened to me?"

"Just who the fuck are you?" asked Serah.

Gou remained silent about this as she had an idea on who the person was also, but why would he be after a person like that? Alex collapsed to the ground as he fainted from the episode.

"Alex!" cried Nagisa.

"Shit!" growled Rin, "Let's get him inside!"

Makoto slide the door panel open as Rei and Haruka held Alex by their shoulders as they walked inside. Nagisa wondered what they were going to do since they had almost no (if any) magic left from the Suiei Gods.

"The vase," said Makoto, walking to his room, "I'll get it."

Serah was analyzing his aura wavelength changes and muttered, "That shit is hectic."

Haruka and Rei placed Alex in the guest bedroom while Rin and Nagisa sat by the boy, worried about what would become of him. Makoto returned the room with the small vase in his hands as the others stepped aside.

"Shiokaze no naka de korekara mo zutto," sang Makoto, "…Nanigenai nichijou wo kasaneteiketara iine…Itsumo kanjiteru atatakai kizuna…Hotto suru sonzai wa…Oretachirashii katachi no friendship…"

He poured the vase carefully over Alex's mouth as a silvery fluid entered into his system. Alex slowly opened his eyes and as he felt at peace once more as if nothing ever happened.

"Alex," said Nagisa, holding his hand.

Rei was silent at the thought, wondering who was this boy? Why was he after that person? He had a lot of questions to ask but he knew that it's best to wait.

"W-wh-what happened?" asked Alex.

"You passed out," said Haruka, "But we got you in safely now."

Serah had enough patience and said, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Like what is with that guy's aura and what the shit is with that vase and what is up with you guys?"

Haruka sighed and answered, "I guess you have yet to understand us. Kou, can you keep an eye on Alex?"

Gou nodded as she sat down next to the boy while the others left the room with Serah, heading to the living room for a lecture of things.

Alex turned his head to Gou who was showing some concern for him. He said, "I'm so sorry…for making trouble."

"Oh no," she answered, "You're fine. Please don't get stressed over it."

Alex nodded as he closed his eyes to rest while Gou stayed with him.

* * *

"We were never always like this…as humans," said Haruka.

"We were born as nature, chosen by the universe to create life…with the water that we were made of," added Makoto.

Serah sat there with a slightly interested expression but wasn't completely impressed by this. However, she was at least getting answers to her questions so she sat.

"It was our destiny to protect this world because there was a problem with the balance of elements," said Rin.

"In overall, it was our job to maintain the balance that would be with any sacrifices necessary," added Rei.

"We were curious one day when life has evolved to create the human race," said Haruka.

"So we assumed our own human forms to look around and see what was in store," explained Rin.

"The gods had their fun back then, but they also learned many things…some weren't always good though sadly," commented Nagisa.

"We were eventually betrayed by the people who we thought we save," said Makoto, lowering his head, "However…one of them sacrificed his life for us, allowing the gods to take a part of their soul into our bodies that you see us now."

They continued to explain the details for another half hour or so when they revealed about the time loop.

"In truth, we were reliving our lives as gods over and over again, never to embrace the human life," said Haruka.

"A horrible truth that only made us and the gods to suffer again and again every time," added Nagisa.

"But thankfully, after many failures, the people who stood by our side finally assisted us and broke the spell and we defeated our enemy and after a formal talk with someone…we are finally living our lives as humans," said Rin.

"Our magic is very limited, if we even have any," said Rei, "When we were born into this world we could not access our powers at all but we are tied to the gods with these necklaces that we wore."

"Well that sounds average…" replied Serah, "What I don't get is what kind of magic is that though."

"They did say that our magic would come back if it is our time to act…and seeing that Alex is in mental exhaustion right now…I think we are being called for," concluded Haruka.

"But Haru, the gods aren't here," said Makoto.

"Why not just summoning them?" asked Serah, "I'm sure you guys can do that pretty easily."

"One problem with that; when we do, we somehow give off an exposure to our enemies and they are after the gods for their own selfish reasons," explained Haruka.

"I can summon them," said Serah.

"You can't!" replied Rin.

Serah looked at him and replied, "Uh...I haven't tried it yet…"

"No it's not that…" he answered, "It's more complicated than that. You see…they're like brothers to us. I know it sounds weird but that's just the way it goes. Only we can summon them."

Serah crossed her legs over and muttered, "I don't get the reason why I can't call them."

"I guess it's worth to try again," said Nagisa.

"Right… I'll just go kill some mice now that I know something big is going on here. You guys do realize I just didn't pop here for no reason whatsoever," replied Serah.

"Then what is it do you want from here? What are you looking for?" asked Rin.

"I fell down a portal into this dimension for some damn reason, I've been trying to figure whatever the heck is wrong here and I apparently just found it," she answered.

"Look. I know that it seems messed up right now," said Haruka, "But we have to take precautions."

Rin's eyes widened in an idea that could help Serah as he said, "I know someone that can help you."

"But Rin, that's…" began Haruka.

"Well you got a wish right…we know someone who owns a store that allows wishes to be granted for those who need something fulfilled," explained Rin as he ignored Haruka's protest.

"If by wish you mean I wish I had mint ice cream then I guess it could help me," said Serah.

"No…what Rin is saying is that," replied Rei as he fixed his glasses, "It's more about what you really need…in your heart."

Serah rolled her eyes and said, "I'm talking about a goddess who is much more powerful than your Suiei gods or whatever, I can't be helped…even if I wished on a magic well."

The boys remained silent on that comment which lead her to say, "So, would you guys let me help or not?"

Rei turned his head to the window as saw a golden-yellow doggie with three pink-ish marks on its forehead.

"That dog…" said Rei as he opened the window and the dog got inside.

"Hey!" gasped Makoto as he tried to pick it up in fears that the house would get a bit dirty, "Not in the house!"

But the dog jumped onto Haruka's lap and turned around, saying, "I see you boys have some extraordinary company."

"Witch boy!" gasped Rei, "It's you!"

Serah humph at first and said, "I'm not dealing with witches again…even if he's an a-ado-rable…oh dear, can I hug it?"

The dog nodded and said, "Please. I can take you to my shop."

Serah ignored what it said and hugged it so tightly, saying, "Oh doggie-san, my only wish is to cuddle with you!"

Nagisa shrugged a little and chuckled.

"You may think that but your heart is asking for something else…" said the dog.

"Oh yeah? What's it saying?" she asked.

"Your family…" he answered.

Serah's eyes widened a little and she replied, "W-What about them?"

But she wasn't getting an answer as the dog prepared a magical circle beneath her feet. She protested and snapped off, telling him to stop but her scene around changed.

"Well then, I guess she's off to deal with him," said Rei.

"I guess we'll just have to wait from here," replied Rin.

"I'll go to see Alex," said Nagisa as he got up along with Makoto as the two headed back to the room. The other three sat around, waiting and wonder what would the future hold for this.

* * *

Serah opened her eyes and saw herself in a Japanese-styled room with a young man smoking off of a long, fancy-looking pipe dressed in a kimono outfit.

"Oh shit" she muttered, "Well that's fantastic…I HATE witches."

"I see you have dealt with them before," said Watanuki, "Oh well…I had all types of haters to deal with. But thankfully, they were often times satisfied when their wishes were fulfilled."

"Right…you grant wishes?" she asked.

"I do…for a price," he answered, "I've dealt with the boys and their gods before as well."

"Well that's just something sensational," she replied as Watanuki took another smoke from his pipe and breathed out.

"I am not listening to you witch boy," said Serah.

"Haven't you learned what the Suiei Gods told you," he answered, ignoring her ranting. "The universe…must be maintained."

"Yeah I know that…and I am sure I can help," she replied.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" asked Watanuki.

"Huh?" she replied.

"The boy…I can sense power and his strange aura from here."

"It's messed up that's for sure," she agreed, "Neutral, Necro, and Angelic all bunched up together. Pretty rare thing if you ask me."

"His entire family used to call him 'the smiling baby'," said Watanuki, "He was a happy child for several years…until he went to that camp where he was betrayed. His own classmates made fun of him, shunned him, and even almost tried to kill him."

"His past doesn't necessarily explain the sudden disturbance in his life energy aura field, but that does sound terrible. I suppose that the disturbance is fueled by his past..." she answered.

"It is…it plays a role. But what's more is that he has come to the conclusion that his only destiny is to save his brother…to find a cure for Autism," he replied, "But his heart is battling both sides."

Serah remained silent as she did feel bad for Alex in some ways but she knew that he has to man them up and focus on what is going on currently.

"By 11th grade, the final straw was blown," said the witch, "He was bullied by his own identity, his culture…and…his own name. To temporally suppress it, he changed his name…but the pain from that experience…is on the rise again."

"Usual villain background just sensational…so then, what exactly do you want me to do about it? Kill him?" she asked.

"That boy has a reason why he still lives…it's his brother. His brother saved him many times…but the bond is getting thinner and thinner; his life is important," he replied.

"Put him in a coma?" asked Serah.

"His heart…needs to be healed," said Watanuki, "But the process to do that…is very challenging…almost impossible. But it's something that all of you are able to do together."

"Right," she answered as she rolled her eyes.

"You intend to go home…or do you wish to stay?" he asked.

"My mission, help in any way I can. No offense, but your power stands no grounds in comparison to the great Destiny. I'll do you a favor, and pay "the price" without getting anything in exchange," said Serah.

"But even so," began the witch.

"You don't have to doc it…and consider this as a friendly gesture. I'm doing this because I want to and not as payment," she replied.

"Very well then," he answered as he summoned the magic circle to send her back, "I will be speaking to them soon…if they need more assistance, but I'll send you back to them."

"Right, thanks," she answered as she was feeling relieved to be back to the house but now there was work to be done.

Anime/Manga » Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club » **Free! Heart of the Sixth Magic - Book 1: Hidden Illusions**  
---  
|  Author: AveraxMagna  
---  
| Rated: M - English - Adventure/Supernatural - Published: 11-01-13 - Updated: 11-26-13 | id:9813379  
---|---  
  
**_Chapter 3:_ ** _ビジョンと願い_ **_Visions and Wishes_ **

**The Next Day…**

Haruka woke up to hear his phone vibrating. He picked up and saw that it was a text message from Rei. After reading it, he wasn't as surprised but at the same time, he was a bit suspicious.

The others got the same message as well and carried different reactions; Nagisa was a bit tired while Makoto sat there in silence in his bed, wondering what the future will hold.

Eventually, Makoto reached to the Park where Haruka sat on the swings. He walked up to him and said, "Morning Haru-chan…you look worried."

"Can you stop using –chan?" asked Haruka.

Makoto chuckled and as Haruka replied, "We don't know much about this kid…even though Rei did his best to give him a place to rest…"

"But it must be painful…" said Makoto, "To live with a brother who lives in an abnormal life."

"Maybe," answered Haruka, "But I don't understand…we never had a problem with this 'Autism' here in Japan…or at least in this town."

"Well don't forget the government has censored so much information," replied Makoto.

"Yeah…but to this extreme?" asked Haruka.

Nagisa finally arrived and asked, while yawning, "What's this all about?"

"Well good morning," smiled Makoto, "Did you see the message from Rei-chan?"

"Yeah…too early in the morning, but yeah," he answered.

"This boy wants our help," said Makoto, "But we can only talk to our gods when we are in the dream world…and even with that it's not often."

Haruka sighed and replied, "It's been since that time in the light that we had seen them in person."

"Well…I guess all we can do is try? I'll try to see if Suiei Hazuki can hear me out," said Nagisa.

"I guess it is worth to see," agreed Makoto as he took out his necklace.

Haruka hesitated a little but took his out too. Nagisa rested his hand over his chest where he felt the pendant.

"Suiei, I pray to you…oh god of the seas…talk to me…" said Nagisa.

" _I'll show you a sight…that you have never seen…I'll tell you the difference….between you and me…_ " sang Haruka.

Makoto also chanted in a song-like tune for a moment. Suddenly their necklaces flickered to life as the blue, green, and pink colors shimmered.

"It…it's working," said Haruka, stunned.

Nagisa giggled a little and said, "I can feel him poking me in my head…hehe."

The three stood side by side as the world around them shifted, transporting them to a white-void where they saw their gods smiling before them.

"Welcome home," said Suiei Tachibana.

"Yo Nagisa!" cheered Suiei Hazuki, throwing a peace sign.

"Haruka, I am glad to see you alright," said Suiei Nanase.

"Hey guys!" replied Nagisa.

"How are the travels going?" asked Haruka.

"Well we got out of Egypt and we are heading north, entering Europe in a bit," replied Nanase.

"We've heard about some glaciers melting and that kind of stuff so we're going to see what we can do…but enough science for the day," said Tachibana, "We want to hear your story."

"We need to know more about this "Alex"…can you explain?" asked Haruka.

"Well he is a shockingly interestingly fellow indeed…if you haven't heard," said Suiei Hazuki.

"He carries an uncanny power…very unusual," agreed Suiei Tachibana.

"We believe it has to do with the tattoo on his neck. We don't know what it can do…but we do know this…it may affect this world…depending on his heart," explained Suiei Nanase.

"H-his heart?" asked Nagisa.

"His heart is torn in two… he wishes to perform an impossible miracle... but he is undergoing an insanity for vengeance… to a woman," answered Suiei Nanase.

"But Alex doesn't seem that kind of a person to do that though," said Nagisa.

"From what Rei has told to his Suiei…that Alex has suffered many years of bullying…from his intelligence…to even his identity…and family; his own existence has been hurt by others," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"Sounds…pretty deep," muttered Haruka.

"Right…but even so, Alex would never do anything bad!" said Nagisa.

"Which is why you guys are to make sure he'll be okay…his heart hasn't taken a side yet. But soon, he will have to make a choice between the life of his brother…or death to that woman," said Suiei Hazuki.

"His brother is important to him, right?" asked Makoto.

"Of course," replied Tachibana, "Without his brother, he would have most likely gone out to murder that person. His brother is the key to his…happiness…"

"I fear that Serah will punch him hard if he chooses to go bad!" replied the blonde, "We'll make sure he stays on the right track!"

"Good, you guys better do that," nodded Suiei Hazuki.

"We do know one more thing about him…that this is what makes him very unusual," said Tachibana.

"He possesses some memories…locked into him…but he doesn't remember much yet…or he is denying the fact. But…" began Suiei Nanase.

The three boys were getting a bit curious about what was going to be said; what was this boy? Who is he? Why all of a sudden is he here in Japan?

"His memories were that of a famous warrior," said Suiei Nanase, "He was the baby prince of Macedonia…that you all have encountered him while we were as one."

"Impossible," replied Haruka, "That means that…"

"Okay now that is really unexpected!" gasped Nagisa.

"Yes…he is the same Alex from Macedonia…the man who conquered almost the entire ancient world…despite how the boy you see him today is different…they both share some similarities," explained Suiei Tachibana.

"But I don't understand," said Makoto, "How could he be the same as him?"

"Both of them…share a desire to conquer. Alexander the Great wanted the world while Alex you see here wants to conquer Autism…to free the people who suffer severely from it," answered Suiei Hazuki.

The world was beginning to shift as their time here was almost up.

"It's about time we depart…but thank you all so much," said Suiei Nanase, "I am happy we were able to catch up a little."

Haruka nodded as the gods began to dissolve away.

"Take care now okay?" asked Suiei Hazuki, "Eat your food and don't pout much, alright? See ya!"

The world around them swirled in light as the three boys woke back up at the park, resting on the grass as if they were taking a nap.

"This is just insane," said Haruka, "A boy with a divided heart…whose past is that prince."

"It's up to us now…and the others. We can't let him turn into a murderer," said Makoto

"But who does Alex want dead?" asked Haruka.

"I'd rather not fight out," replied Nagisa, "It's something that needs to be prevented."

"Well then, let's go meet him at Rei's house," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah!" cheered Nagisa.

* * *

**Rei's House**

Alex lied on the bed with his katana to his side, making sure that if anyone would enter into his dreams, he would slice them away. He couldn't sleep after that horrifying nightmare about his life in general.

_Just why…why was it me that has to suffer_ , he thought, feeling a bit shaky.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door with Rei calling out, "Hey Alex. You okay in there?"

Alex quickly got up and hid his sword in the bed sheets, saying, "Yeah I'm alright; what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you slept well…wouldn't want the bed to drive you crazy or anything," replied the megane.

"Oh yeah…I slept fine," smiled Alex as he blushed a little.

Suddenly his heart felt like as if it was on fire. He screamed and grunted as he clutched his fist to his heart, "I…it hurts!"

Rei opened the door and rushed up to him, "HEY! Are you okay!?"

Alex felt really shaky as he muttered, "I…I…th-t-that bitch! She's…"

"Oi calm down," said Rei as he sat down next to him, holding his hand to get him to relax.

Alex closed his eyes and breathes gently, "It was horrible Rei…I…I didn't sleep well."

"Then you should have waked me up silly," he replied, as he sighed, "I could have stayed up with you. Maybe then you would have fallen asleep again."

Alex blushed a little and was about to say something when Rei continued, "Well whatever; can't do anything about it now. You want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" smiled Alex as he thought to himself, _what was that feeling? Was it because of my anger last night?_

"Tell me if you like something specific," he answered as he got up and walked to the hallway.

"Whatever you have is alright with me," replied the foreigner.

Alex took his chance to put his sword away and changed his clothes. He reflected on what have been happening both recently and his entire life.

_Why my fate is being tested_ , he thought.

"Oi Alex, I made some omelet!" called Rei.

"I'm on my way," he answered as he rushed to put his socks on and arrives down to the kitchen and saw Rei setting up the room as the sun shined so beautifully.

"Wow…so nice!" said the boy, "Thanks so much, I enjoy."

"Welcome," replied Rei as he places his dish on the table.

Alex wanted to sing but didn't want to get embarrassed, especially on a song that talks about how beautiful the weather is and his favorite food.

There was a knock on the door. Rei went up to answer it and saw Nagisa, Haruka, and Makoto along with Gou and Serah. The five greeted and walked inside where they saw Alex having some breakfast.

"Oi! We're all here Alex," said Haruka.

"Morning Rei and Alex," smiled Gou as she walked in with Serah.

"Oh good morning," smiled Alex as he saw them all settling inside, "I'm happy to see you all here."

"Well you guys are quite awfully early. I thought you'd be hanging out or sleeping in or whatever," said Rei.

Haruka whispered a message in Rei's ear as the megane nodded, "I see."

"We'll talk more later," said Haruka.

"Morning to you Alex-chan!" greeted Makoto with a smile.

"Thanks and you too Makoto-san," replied the foreigner.

"Aleeeeexx!" said Nagisa as he hugged around the boy.

"Hello Nagisa," answered the boy as he brushed his hand through the blonde's hair, "Dang I really like the texture of your hair."

Nagisa blushed a little but smiled as he sat down and the two were getting into a conversation along with Makoto.

Meanwhile, Haruka, Rin, and Rei walked to the side to talk about what has been happening as of late.

"So you have been warned too?" asked Haruka.

"Sorta yeah," replied Rei.

"Yeah, Matsuoka said a similar message," nodded Rin.

"So then…what did the gods tell you?" asked Rei.

"They believe that Alex is reincarnated from the baby prince back in Macedonia…" replied Haruka.

"Oh my," said Rin, "Now that's really unexpected and twisted."

Rei wasn't too surprised as he replied, "Not unexpected…but certainly interesting."

"But what's more is that his heart is torn between two sides; his light wants to perform a miracle to help his brother and mankind…but his dark side wishes him to take vengeance to some woman," explained Haruka, "We can't figure out who this person that he wants dead…but we're not going to worry about it."

"That boy has a lot to lose if he goes after in vengeance," said Rin.

"We just need to keep him on the right track so that doesn't happen," replied Rei.

"Right," agreed Haruka, "But we are also told that he has an usual power that may also affect this world depending on what side he picks.

"Well I've seen that," said Rei.

"You had? How?" asked Rin.

"His tattoo…" replied Rei, "It pretty much emanates funny vibes off of him."

"Well I did see that," said Rin, "But I don't understand why it looks so much Leonardo Di Vinci's thingy…"

"Does that really matter right now?" asked Rei as he did the megane stare, "We just need to keep him safe and on our side."

"We do need to know what that power will do though…there's not much time before he decides on his future," said Haruka.

"He couldn't sleep last night," sighed Rei, "I think it has to do with that."

"A nightmare?" asked Rin.

"I think so, yes," he answered, "He seemed really shook up."

Rin narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did you manage to see anything in that dream?"

"Rin, now that's going too personal," remarked Haruka.

"I know that…but…if we don't know what he dreamed of…how we can prevent him from going berserk?" replied Rin.

"I didn't ask him…he was too shaken up. Asking him would have made things worse," said Rei.

Rin turned his head carefully to see Alex being cheerful with the girls along with Makoto and Nagisa.

Finally, Haruka said, "Let's take him to the pool…and see how he feels about the water."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rin, "We don't know anything about his swimming capabilities."

"The water will help us…to understand his nature. Remember? The Suiei Gods have mobile abilities; we can have some sort of an analysis and diagnosis," replied Haruka.

"Well it'll be fun enough at least," agreed Rei, "Don't you think? He'll go in."

"Fine…but we must keep a watch on him," said Rin.

"Right," agreed Haruka.

"Second that," nodded Rei.

Back at the table, Alex was laughing at Makoto's story, "Aw Makoto…that's really cute."

"Um…thanks," blushed Makoto.

"I haven't felt this happy in a while," said Alex, smiling quite brightly.

"I know," muttered Nagisa while keeping his word silent.

"Well then, what should we do now?" asked Alex, "It's nice outside…I love going for a walk…"

"How about a swim?" asked a voice.

Alex turned to see Haruka along with Rei and Rin standing nearby. The foreigner blushed at the question, "W-wh-what?"

"You heard the boss," said Rin, "S-W-I-M."

Serah's eyebrow raise a little as she asked, "Swimming? Seriously?"

"LET'S GO SWIMMING!" cheered Nagisa as he jumped like two feet in the air.

"Oh um…okay," blushed Alex as felt a bit nervous.

* * *

The gang walked to Makoto's house where there was a pool in the backward. The five boys already got in without any questioning while Alex carefully stayed hidden to make sure he wasn't seen.

He looked at his swim trunks and realized that he bought the wrong kind, it was a speedo-type with white lines that streaked across the legs and near the groin area.

_Thank god I've changed_ , he thought as he looked at himself, _at least I have a decent body shape but these trunks…_

He walked towards the outside patio when he saw Serah standing nearby as she rolled her eyes, "Oh joy a swimming pool. Ah…Alex, you lookin' fine!"

Alex blushed heavily and said, "Ju-just go out! I'll be behind you."

Serah giggled a little as she walked to the backyard while wearing her dress over her bathing suit.

After another moment of hesitation, he took a step outside as the sunlight shined on his body. He closed his eyes and carefully felt the wind blowing a gentle breeze. Everyone outside stopped and turned to see him as they were waiting for their new friend.

Gou was already admiring his body shape and the muscles like how she was with the others; but something about his was different. Was it the fact that his tattoo was glowing so beautifully?

"Wow…" said Gou, blushing at his body, "So nice!"

Haruka remained silent on the comment as Rin and Makoto were a bit shock to see him.

"My goodness," said Rin.

"Damn," agreed Makoto.

Alex opened his eyes finally and said, "This has been a long time…since I swam. I was once the same as all of you. I did my own swimming for my health…and recreational purposes. For now, let me embrace this new opportunity that I have now after so many years of not being in the water."

He walked up to the edge of the pool where it was the deeper end for him to dive into and placed his goggles on.

"Hop on in boy," said Serah "We want to see you in action!"

Alex bent over and prepared to make a dive; after a count of three inside, he soared into the pool, making a semi-decent dive with a slight flop but the impact didn't hurt as bad. He was moving awfully slow at first with the freestyle but he was slowly gaining momentum and was moving faster and faster.

_Not bad_ , thought Haruka, _after many years he said?_

His legs were kicking with high splashes of water that almost looked like a fountain springing up from the pool. Upon reaching the end, he performs a flip turn and was moving even faster and faster; the water was like opening up to him as he glided his way to the end.

Gou was just astonished and amazed entirely while the boys smiled to themselves, knowing that he was not too bad for the first time in a long while.

"Wow…Alex-kun knows how to swim alright!" smiled Nagisa.

Upon reaching the wall, Alex took a few deep breaths while the others were giving him applause.

"That was a little slow," he said, "But I guess it was fine."

"That's not bad actually," said Rin, "Even after a long time you said…right? How many years has it been?"

"You were so amazing!" cheered Gou.

"I would say…almost 8 years," blushed Alex.

"Damn," replied Rei.

"Well that's good that you finally got your confidence back," said Haruka.

"I would like to do a test…on my speed. Who wants to join me?" asked Alex.

"I'm definitely in!" smirked Rin.

"Oh god," muttered Haruka.

"We should all do it," said Makoto, "As one."

"Yeah!" agreed Nagisa.

"I volunteer to stay outside for the first round," said Rei.

"Keep Alex between us," whispered Haruka to Rin.

Rin nodded as they all got out and took their positions. The order was from Makoto, Haruka, Alex, Rin, and Nagisa. Rei took out a timer and set the time to zero.

"Well," said Alex, "Here we go."

"On your marks…three…two…GO!" chanted Rei.

The five dove into the pool and made a beautiful scene of the challenge; with Haruka and Rin doing a "playful battle" of being first while Alex wasn't far behind with Makoto and Nagisa taking their time also. They together made a flip turn and soared their way across the pool.

_Almost there,_ thought Alex as he kicked harder on his freestyle, reaching out to the water and feeling the element calling for him. For a moment, he saw something brilliant in the distance…somewhere foreign and beautiful…almost like a place of fantasy.

He gasped all of a sudden as he saw the nightmare vision again with his enemy pointing the gun at his face. Alex violently stopped as he lost focus and screamed out.

"St-st-stay away!" he cried as he clutched his fist to his heart, "This…this pain…aAAAAH!"

Serah noticed something was going wrong as Gou cried out, "Oh no! Something's happening to Alex!"

Makoto and Nagisa stopped and tried to reach Alex but the boy was freaking out like a psycho. Haruka and Rin turned themselves at the wall, forgetting about who won or lost this challenge.

"Alex!" shouted Nagisa as he tried to reach him.

The boy's eyes were turning a glowing-red color like blood as Haruka noticed something awfully wrong about him.

"His heart!" said Haruka.

"We have to do something now!" replied Rin.

Rei joined in with them as the five reached out to Alex as he groans in pain, while holding his fist to his chest. The boy could feel the darkness trying to reach him while his light side was fighting it back out.

"We have to get him out!" said Nagisa.

"That aura," muttered Serah.

"Serah?" asked Gou, wondering what she meant.

Haruka finally grabbed Alex by the arm while Rin gets the other arm. Rei stood behind Alex while Nagisa and Makoto were to the side of Rin and Haruka as they got him out of the water. Alex was finally slowing down from his episode as he lowered his head.

"Alex?" asked Nagisa as he saw his head looking down.

"Oh Alex," said Gou, "Please be okay!"

Serah was carefully looking at the boy with her eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion, "Well…that isn't something safe."

They got the boy out of the pool and placed him on the grass as the foreigner was on his knees, trembling still but not as bad. They all crowded around him but gave him some space in case if he went berserk again.

Finally, a dark voice from the boy came out, " _Stefani…is my prey…that singer…the song…I will kill her._ "

Rin gasped as he realized who he was talking about, could it be?

"No!" he gasped.

"That…that's!" said Haruka, shocked.

"So it's a full circle now," muttered Rei, realizing the truth as his narrowed his eyes.

Alex suddenly looked back up as if nothing happened and muttered, "W-what…what happened to me?"

"Just who the fuck are you?" asked Serah.

Gou remained silent about this as she had an idea on who the person was also, but why would he be after a person like that? Alex collapsed to the ground as he fainted from the episode.

"Alex!" cried Nagisa.

"Shit!" growled Rin, "Let's get him inside!"

Makoto slide the door panel open as Rei and Haruka held Alex by their shoulders as they walked inside. Nagisa wondered what they were going to do since they had almost no (if any) magic left from the Suiei Gods.

"The vase," said Makoto, walking to his room, "I'll get it."

Serah was analyzing his aura wavelength changes and muttered, "That shit is hectic."

Haruka and Rei placed Alex in the guest bedroom while Rin and Nagisa sat by the boy, worried about what would become of him. Makoto returned the room with the small vase in his hands as the others stepped aside.

"Shiokaze no naka de korekara mo zutto," sang Makoto, "…Nanigenai nichijou wo kasaneteiketara iine…Itsumo kanjiteru atatakai kizuna…Hotto suru sonzai wa…Oretachirashii katachi no friendship…"

He poured the vase carefully over Alex's mouth as a silvery fluid entered into his system. Alex slowly opened his eyes and as he felt at peace once more as if nothing ever happened.

"Alex," said Nagisa, holding his hand.

Rei was silent at the thought, wondering who was this boy? Why was he after that person? He had a lot of questions to ask but he knew that it's best to wait.

"W-wh-what happened?" asked Alex.

"You passed out," said Haruka, "But we got you in safely now."

Serah had enough patience and said, "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Like what is with that guy's aura and what the shit is with that vase and what is up with you guys?"

Haruka sighed and answered, "I guess you have yet to understand us. Kou, can you keep an eye on Alex?"

Gou nodded as she sat down next to the boy while the others left the room with Serah, heading to the living room for a lecture of things.

Alex turned his head to Gou who was showing some concern for him. He said, "I'm so sorry…for making trouble."

"Oh no," she answered, "You're fine. Please don't get stressed over it."

Alex nodded as he closed his eyes to rest while Gou stayed with him.

* * *

"We were never always like this…as humans," said Haruka.

"We were born as nature, chosen by the universe to create life…with the water that we were made of," added Makoto.

Serah sat there with a slightly interested expression but wasn't completely impressed by this. However, she was at least getting answers to her questions so she sat.

"It was our destiny to protect this world because there was a problem with the balance of elements," said Rin.

"In overall, it was our job to maintain the balance that would be with any sacrifices necessary," added Rei.

"We were curious one day when life has evolved to create the human race," said Haruka.

"So we assumed our own human forms to look around and see what was in store," explained Rin.

"The gods had their fun back then, but they also learned many things…some weren't always good though sadly," commented Nagisa.

"We were eventually betrayed by the people who we thought we save," said Makoto, lowering his head, "However…one of them sacrificed his life for us, allowing the gods to take a part of their soul into our bodies that you see us now."

They continued to explain the details for another half hour or so when they revealed about the time loop.

"In truth, we were reliving our lives as gods over and over again, never to embrace the human life," said Haruka.

"A horrible truth that only made us and the gods to suffer again and again every time," added Nagisa.

"But thankfully, after many failures, the people who stood by our side finally assisted us and broke the spell and we defeated our enemy and after a formal talk with someone…we are finally living our lives as humans," said Rin.

"Our magic is very limited, if we even have any," said Rei, "When we were born into this world we could not access our powers at all but we are tied to the gods with these necklaces that we wore."

"Well that sounds average…" replied Serah, "What I don't get is what kind of magic is that though."

"They did say that our magic would come back if it is our time to act…and seeing that Alex is in mental exhaustion right now…I think we are being called for," concluded Haruka.

"But Haru, the gods aren't here," said Makoto.

"Why not just summoning them?" asked Serah, "I'm sure you guys can do that pretty easily."

"One problem with that; when we do, we somehow give off an exposure to our enemies and they are after the gods for their own selfish reasons," explained Haruka.

"I can summon them," said Serah.

"You can't!" replied Rin.

Serah looked at him and replied, "Uh...I haven't tried it yet…"

"No it's not that…" he answered, "It's more complicated than that. You see…they're like brothers to us. I know it sounds weird but that's just the way it goes. Only we can summon them."

Serah crossed her legs over and muttered, "I don't get the reason why I can't call them."

"I guess it's worth to try again," said Nagisa.

"Right… I'll just go kill some mice now that I know something big is going on here. You guys do realize I just didn't pop here for no reason whatsoever," replied Serah.

"Then what is it do you want from here? What are you looking for?" asked Rin.

"I fell down a portal into this dimension for some damn reason, I've been trying to figure whatever the heck is wrong here and I apparently just found it," she answered.

"Look. I know that it seems messed up right now," said Haruka, "But we have to take precautions."

Rin's eyes widened in an idea that could help Serah as he said, "I know someone that can help you."

"But Rin, that's…" began Haruka.

"Well you got a wish right…we know someone who owns a store that allows wishes to be granted for those who need something fulfilled," explained Rin as he ignored Haruka's protest.

"If by wish you mean I wish I had mint ice cream then I guess it could help me," said Serah.

"No…what Rin is saying is that," replied Rei as he fixed his glasses, "It's more about what you really need…in your heart."

Serah rolled her eyes and said, "I'm talking about a goddess who is much more powerful than your Suiei gods or whatever, I can't be helped…even if I wished on a magic well."

The boys remained silent on that comment which lead her to say, "So, would you guys let me help or not?"

Rei turned his head to the window as saw a golden-yellow doggie with three pink-ish marks on its forehead.

"That dog…" said Rei as he opened the window and the dog got inside.

"Hey!" gasped Makoto as he tried to pick it up in fears that the house would get a bit dirty, "Not in the house!"

But the dog jumped onto Haruka's lap and turned around, saying, "I see you boys have some extraordinary company."

"Witch boy!" gasped Rei, "It's you!"

Serah humph at first and said, "I'm not dealing with witches again…even if he's an a-ado-rable…oh dear, can I hug it?"

The dog nodded and said, "Please. I can take you to my shop."

Serah ignored what it said and hugged it so tightly, saying, "Oh doggie-san, my only wish is to cuddle with you!"

Nagisa shrugged a little and chuckled.

"You may think that but your heart is asking for something else…" said the dog.

"Oh yeah? What's it saying?" she asked.

"Your family…" he answered.

Serah's eyes widened a little and she replied, "W-What about them?"

But she wasn't getting an answer as the dog prepared a magical circle beneath her feet. She protested and snapped off, telling him to stop but her scene around changed.

"Well then, I guess she's off to deal with him," said Rei.

"I guess we'll just have to wait from here," replied Rin.

"I'll go to see Alex," said Nagisa as he got up along with Makoto as the two headed back to the room. The other three sat around, waiting and wonder what would the future hold for this.

* * *

Serah opened her eyes and saw herself in a Japanese-styled room with a young man smoking off of a long, fancy-looking pipe dressed in a kimono outfit.

"Oh shit" she muttered, "Well that's fantastic…I HATE witches."

"I see you have dealt with them before," said Watanuki, "Oh well…I had all types of haters to deal with. But thankfully, they were often times satisfied when their wishes were fulfilled."

"Right…you grant wishes?" she asked.

"I do…for a price," he answered, "I've dealt with the boys and their gods before as well."

"Well that's just something sensational," she replied as Watanuki took another smoke from his pipe and breathed out.

"I am not listening to you witch boy," said Serah.

"Haven't you learned what the Suiei Gods told you," he answered, ignoring her ranting. "The universe…must be maintained."

"Yeah I know that…and I am sure I can help," she replied.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" asked Watanuki.

"Huh?" she replied.

"The boy…I can sense power and his strange aura from here."

"It's messed up that's for sure," she agreed, "Neutral, Necro, and Angelic all bunched up together. Pretty rare thing if you ask me."

"His entire family used to call him 'the smiling baby'," said Watanuki, "He was a happy child for several years…until he went to that camp where he was betrayed. His own classmates made fun of him, shunned him, and even almost tried to kill him."

"His past doesn't necessarily explain the sudden disturbance in his life energy aura field, but that does sound terrible. I suppose that the disturbance is fueled by his past..." she answered.

"It is…it plays a role. But what's more is that he has come to the conclusion that his only destiny is to save his brother…to find a cure for Autism," he replied, "But his heart is battling both sides."

Serah remained silent as she did feel bad for Alex in some ways but she knew that he has to man them up and focus on what is going on currently.

"By 11th grade, the final straw was blown," said the witch, "He was bullied by his own identity, his culture…and…his own name. To temporally suppress it, he changed his name…but the pain from that experience…is on the rise again."

"Usual villain background just sensational…so then, what exactly do you want me to do about it? Kill him?" she asked.

"That boy has a reason why he still lives…it's his brother. His brother saved him many times…but the bond is getting thinner and thinner; his life is important," he replied.

"Put him in a coma?" asked Serah.

"His heart…needs to be healed," said Watanuki, "But the process to do that…is very challenging…almost impossible. But it's something that all of you are able to do together."

"Right," she answered as she rolled her eyes.

"You intend to go home…or do you wish to stay?" he asked.

"My mission, help in any way I can. No offense, but your power stands no grounds in comparison to the great Destiny. I'll do you a favor, and pay "the price" without getting anything in exchange," said Serah.

"But even so," began the witch.

"You don't have to doc it…and consider this as a friendly gesture. I'm doing this because I want to and not as payment," she replied.

"Very well then," he answered as he summoned the magic circle to send her back, "I will be speaking to them soon…if they need more assistance, but I'll send you back to them."

"Right, thanks," she answered as she was feeling relieved to be back to the house but now there was work to be done.


	5. Closer to the Truth

Makoto and Nagisa stood by the doorway as they listened to Alex talking with Gou.

"Is he alright?" asked Makoto.

"Let's just wait and listen," said Nagisa quietly, pressing his ears at the door.

Inside, Alex was sitting up on the bed while Gou was on the floor as she was listening to his life.

"…I was really a happy child," said Alex, "I never experienced pain…or anything that would be so heart breaking."

Gou tilted her head a little in confusion, asking, "pain?"

"My family did their best to keep my brother and I happy," he replied, "However…when my brother was sick with scarlet fever at 3 years old…I haven't realized what occurred to him…for I was only a year and a half older than he was."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was given some sort of a medicine…but he was never the same after he recovered…he changed. He never spoke again…never" said Alex, "…it wasn't until months after when he was diagnosed with Non-Verbal Severe Autism."

"I'm so sorry Alex," replied Gou.

Alex smiled a little and said, "Please don't worry. It's all better now than what it used to be. My grandparents would help us a lot…but then…one of them died and two of them moved away and the last one is blind…leaving me to fulfill the duty of raising my brother."

"And your parents?" asked Gou.

"They both work…part time…they're hardly making any money…but they cannot afford to leave their jobs," said Alex, "It's a burden…but I am happy that my brother…is alive…at least. He's all that I have left that keeps me from insanity."

"Oh Alex…" replied Gou as she gave him a little hug, "I'm sure that right now he's not the only one you have left…"

Alex blushed a little and answered, "You know…this name...Alex…well it is my name…but my birth name…"

He stopped as he was too frightened to say it, "Well never mind that. I'm sorry for keeping you all worried."

"Well…what are friends for if not to help you out with everything silly," chuckled Gou.

"10 years of bullying I have suffered," said Alex, "I want to get rid of it…I'm always on my guard when I go out…worried that I have to encounter someone…"

"You know in these kinds of situations…I think that there's a quote to be used…Let go of your past and walk towards your future…" replied Gou.

Alex got up from the bed finally and said, "Well then, it's almost sunset. I want to see the others."

"Yeah," smiled Gou, "Let's go."

* * *

Nagisa and Makoto quickly rushed back to the living room as they saw a bright flash of light with Serah landing back on the carpet from her visit at the store.

"Oh I'm back…finally," said Serah.

"How was it?" asked Haruka.

"Ugh…I don't want to deal with witches again," she growled, "But he was a cute puppy though."

They turned to see Alex and Gou walking from the hallways.

"So you're alright now?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, I think so," smiled Alex. He bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"Please don't think that way," replied Haruka, "We're here with you."

"T-Thanks," blushed Alex as he took out his phone to try and search for a few things, "Does anyone know why I can't get service here?"

"It's part of the new bill that was released," said Rin, "That fucked up government decides to censor the news and other bullshit and leaving out anything important for mankind."

"Well it's fine then. I'll be going back to sleep," he replied, smiling, "We'll do something fun tomorrow."

"Yeah!" smiled Nagisa, "Alex-chan, we'll have a better day!"

Alex walked back to his room while Makoto and Nagisa got up and held hands together as they giggled to their room.

"Oh those two," awed Rin.

"At least all is well for them," agreed Haruka.

"You have no idea how well," smirked Rei.

* * *

Alex continued to look at his phone while making sure no one was nearby. He finally gets a signal for the internet but still had no access to the web as easily.

He sat down as he kept searching for the school main schedule of Iwatobi, never noticing that Serah was behind the doorway.

Alex closed his eyes as he thought back about the conversation between him and Leon.

_Stefani Germanotta…you want her dead, right?_

_I need a sword…a new one…strong. I'm going to end this for my own reasons…_

_What he is doing_ , thought Serah as she tries to enter the room using her ninja skills.

Finally, Alex got to the lecture pages according to the information he was given from Leon. He gasped as he suddenly saw Stefani's name as the presenter for Sunday's lecture.

 _That's tomorrow_ , he thought _, I'll have to go there_.

Alex's neck was burning as he felt the tattoo glowing a little. He covered it with his hand as he sat down on his bed.

 _I am so done with this guy, what he is thinking_ , thought Serah as she dodged around to stay hidden.

Finally, he grabbed his bag and took out a crutch with a false side that kept his sword inside. He was given to this by Cassi in case if he had the need to pretend to be injured and fight back with his strength. He took out the Katana and withdrew the sword open, checking the blade.

Serah had enough as she jumped back out, keeping silence. Alex set the phone to vibrate early in the morning so he could leave before the others could wake up.

* * *

By around 6 AM, Alex's phone vibrated. The foreigner silenced it and got up. He quickly put on his school uniform and took out his crutch. He also took some fabric to wrap around his leg to make it look more legitimate.

 _I must move now_ , he thought as he carefully opened the door and walked through the hallway. He didn't noticed Serah again as she watched him from the darkness.

Alex walked outside and began to act out his injury, heading towards the school. It was going to take almost 20 minutes for him to get there. However, he didn't realize that he left his phone on the bed as he was too focused on this mission.

He saw a couple of other students dressed in their school uniforms even though it was yet to sunrise.

 _Do other people have Sunday lectures_ , he thought, _how strange…_

* * *

Meanwhile, two guys from Sametsuka were walking on the sidewalk as they saw several Iwatobi Students heading out to the school as well. One of them was a silver-haired boy who liked to hang out with Rin while the other was the captain of the swim team till he graduated and left for college. Both of them were dressed up as well in their Iwatobi uniforms given to them from earlier.

"Honestly, I don't understand what is going on," said Nitori, "Why would Iwatobi have a Sunday lecture?"

"You heard the man," replied Mikoshiba, "Something is not right with the school…besides, there's this foreign boy that we have to keep an eye on. Also, we have to owe our apologies to Rin..."

"I guess so," sighed Nitori, looking at his outfit, "I did feel bad…but I am a bit disappointed on what he did…however…"

"You know that the Legend of the Suiei Gods is beginning to spread out now…we have to be careful…" replied the tall, crimson-haired boy.

"For his sake…and for the others…" said Nitori, "We have to make sure they're alright."

Mikoshiba turned his head in time to see a boy walking past them on a crutch. Alex wasn't paying much attention to anyone but his enemy before he realized that he was being called out.

"Oi!" shouted Nitori, "You there!"

Alex turned to see the two boys and saw that they had uniforms on also. He asked, "Excuse me, but are you guys also students here?"

The two stared at each other before they started to laugh, annoying Alex a little. The foreigner boy was not in the mood so he started to move again but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the taller boy hovering above.

"Sorry about that," said Mikoshiba, "You see…we're also visitors too."

"Oh?" asked Alex, "You both plan to enroll here?"

"Well…it's complicated," said Nitori, "But we're here for the lecture like normal students."

"I see," replied Alex as he carefully observed these two boys.

Mikoshiba noticed the crutch and asked, "You alright there? You don't look too well?"

"Meh, I had a little sprain," lied Alex, "But I'll be okay."

Nitori gasped to himself as he recognized the tattoo from what he and Mikoshiba were told earlier.

"Th-the tattoo," whispered Nitori, "Is that…"

"We'll deal with that later," he replied, making a fake cough, "Well then. We'll get you to Iwatobi, is that okay? We'll stay with you for the morning lecture."

"Thanks," said Alex.

 _I have to be careful_ , he thought, _those two could foil my plan…_

* * *

**Back at Makoto's house…**

The boys and Gou got up to check up on Alex. Rin decided to go in as he was closest to the room, despite not being completely awake yet. He turned on the lights as gasped on the empty bed and the small mess on the floor.

"The hell is this," he began. He called out for the others to see.

Haruka and Makoto rushed in and were stunned as well.

"He's gone?" asked Haruka.

"Where did he go?" asked Makoto.

"That major idiot has left the building," muttered Serah.

"What?!" snapped Rin, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"It was like 6 in the morning…like how should I even know what he was up to? He was too silent for me to even observe," she replied.

"And you were awake," sighed Rei as he arrived at the scene.

"Now, now," said Gou, "We should try to figure out if he's left anything behind."

Rei walked into the room and saw the phone on the bed, saying, "He must have been in a hurry."

"What does it show?" asked Rin.

Rei checked the phone as he saw the information about the school, replying, "He's at a lecture."

"What?" snapped Rin, "A lecture?"

"That makes no sense…" said Nagisa, rubbing his eyes to wake up, "Iwatobi never hosts Sunday Lectures…"

"Well judging how silly this all seems, we better go out and find him now," replied Rei.

"Yeah, we better hurry," agreed Haruka, "Iwatobi never does Sunday lectures…"

"What if it's a trap?" asked Makoto, getting nervous.

"We have to go," said Rin, "We don't have much time to waste…what if his heart has gone…?"

"We can't let that happen," replied Haruka, "No matter what."

Serah jumped out through the window as the others rushed to change their clothes and shoes and ran outside, heading to Iwatobi. Time was the essence for the sake of their mission…

* * *

Alex, Nitori, and Mikoshiba stood in a line of students as they were making their way into the school. The staff members were pointing the directions to the students to attend to the auditorium for the "special lecture".

"Look like it's going to rain," said Nitori.

Alex remained silent as his heart was beating a bit faster; however, he tried his hardest to maintain his composure to not create anything suspicious.

Mikoshiba noticed that something was not right with this boy…it was almost as if he had a grudge of some kind. Nitori moved over to Mikoshiba and whispered something.

"It's anytime now," said Mikoshiba quietly, "We must be on guard."

Alex touched his tattoo again and felt that it has changed from gold-yellow to a silvery color. His blood was rushing through his veins as his hands were getting sweaty.

They finally got into the auditorium as they were told to be seated on the top level of the room. The room was almost filled with students as Alex was stunned to see many students for this lecture.

 _What the hell is going on_ , thought Alex, as he sat down, _do that many people love her?_

"You okay?" asked Nitori.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," lied Alex, looking down at his crutch.

 _Just what am I doing_ , he thought, _why am I…_

"Nitori…you think that we…" began Mikoshiba when he was cut off by the announcer;

"Everyone, please be quiet. We will now begin today's special lecture…today's guest is a famous celebrity from the United States. She is known for her music but she is also known for her passion in creativity to stop all bullying, please welcome her...Ms. Stefani Germanotta."

The students gasped as they all knew who this person was.

"Get out…" said one of the students, amazed, "Is she really here?"

"Damn, I love her music," said another, "I can't believe she's going to be talking to us!"

"Doesn't she also work for the Haus of the Heavens for the U.S. Division?" asked a third student.

"I guess that's just another reason why she's got craziness in her works, eh?" said another student.

"So that's why they didn't let us bring our phones," replied another.

The lights on the stage turned on as the blonde woman stood before the crowd of students, clapping at her appearance. What stunned Alex a little was that she was dressed up in a normal business outfit unlike her usual attire; but his expression was getting darker and cloudy as he grunted in vengeance silently.

 _Something is not right with this boy_ , thought Nitori.

 _It's like as if he knows something about this_ , thought Mikoshiba.

Alex slowly grabbed the crutch when the alarms suddenly went off. The students panicked and freaked out at the sudden noise.

"What the…?" gasped Nitori, "What's going on?"

"Please remain calm. Obey the staff instructions and evacuate the hall in an orderly fashion," said the announcer.

The students were led by the staff members of the school to leave and evacuate the building as Alex stared down at his prey on the stage.

"Alex we have to get out," said Nitori, trying to shake his senses, "Come on!"

Mikoshiba kept silent, knowing that something was about to happen between this boy and that person on stage. Alex opened the false crutch and gripped tightly on his katana.

This time, Mikoshiba stared at the boy as he saw what he was up to.

 _Is he going to_ , he thought, _attack?_

* * *

By the time the others arrived to the school, they saw several students running and fleeing in panicked, telling the arrivals to leave and the alarms have gone off.

"What?" snapped Haruka, "The alarms?"

"We're gonna be out of time," gasped Rin.

"Oh," said Serah.

"Guys!" cried Nagisa, "We have to hurry to Alex-chan!"

"This is not good," muttered Rei.

As they rushed through the crowd, Makoto noticed something foul inside the building.

"Can't you guys feel that darkness?" asked Makoto.

They rushed inside and they all felt something out of place in the school.

"The auditorium," said Haruka, "I can feel it from here! Alex is in there!"

"I can sense a clusterfuck of nerco energy in there," agreed Serah, "Shit on that one."

* * *

Alex stared down at his enemy as he trembled, wondering if his prey was going to say something. Nitori tried to shake him but he was too focused.

Mikoshiba wasn't sure whether to intervene or to wait.

Finally, Stefani looked up at the trio of boys and saw the one waiting to kill her as she said, "It's been too long…Alessandro."

Alex growled and hissed as he displayed his rows of sharp teeth as his eyes turned blood red. He leaped out of his seat and jumped down to the lower half of the lecture hall, landing on the seats carefully without tripping. He then raced across the seats, heading to the stage as he gripped his hands to prepare the katana.

"A-Alex?" gasped Nitori as he was stunned to see how fast the boy was.

"He was lying to us…we have to stop him!" said Mikoshiba as he tried to look for a staircase.

The doors slammed opened as Rin, Haruka, Makoto and the others rushed in and saw Alex racing to the stage where they saw the woman standing in the light, waiting for Alex.

"Look!" gasped Rin as he pointed to the scene.

"It's Alex!" gasped Haruka.

"NO ALEX!" screamed Rei.

"ALEX-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

Alex didn't hear a single word or scream of protest as his red eyes stared at the blonde woman before him as he screamed in a blood-curdling rage, "STEFANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

He jumped onto the stage finally and withdrew his sword, making a single slash at the celebrity and panted and breathed a little, hoping to see his foe finally chopped in half. However, something was not right as the lady before him just smiled as if nothing ever happened.

"Alessandro, you came all this way for me? I'm flattered," said Stefani, her body was turning into a pile of papers, "And yet I must apologize…I'm sure you understand; you're so strong, I had to take precautions…but I wonder..."

Alex gasped as he saw this strangeness happening before his eyes…was it a trap?

"I hope you enjoying playing this game as I tease you some more about your name…" echoed the celebrity as the papers collapsed to the floor.

He growled and fell to his knees, lowering his head and shaken by this whole mess.

 _So close…why!?_ , he growled into his thoughts.

"Um guys," said Serah, "We gotta get him to calm down before it gets worse."

Rin turned to his left and saw Nitori and Mikoshiba, gasping, "The hell are you two doing here!?"

"Oh um…" began Nitori, blushing a little.

"What good timing Rin," said Mikoshiba, narrowing his eyes a little.

The doors slammed shut before them. Haruka and Makoto tried to open them but it was locked.

"Dammit!" growled Haruka, "We're stuck here! We can't access the lower floors unless we jumped down."

"ALEX! PLEASE COME BACK!" shouted Gou.

"ALEX!" cried Makoto.

"ALEX-CHAN!" screamed Nagisa.

Alex's eyes turned back to yellow as he suddenly heard an echo of the gang behind him. He slowly lifted his head up when the room was deathly silent at first.

Suddenly, an explosion struck through the ceilings as dust, rubble, and plaster collapsed to the hall.

"LOOK OUT YOU GUYS!" shouted Rin as he dragged Gou to the side.

Haruka grabbed a hold of Rei and pulled him to the side as they barely missed a chunk of rubble. Serah unleashed her wind powers to shield them from the explosion. Nagisa and Makoto dove down and covered their heads with their hands while Mikoshiba shielded Nitori from anything that would strike them.

"Thank god it worked this time," muttered Serah.

The dust and clouds slowly cleared away as Alex got up and turned to see a gigantic snake with a massive head with several tentacles with smaller heads. It hissed loudly as it shook the room even further.

"Oh FUCK NO," gasped Serah as she saw the gigantic monster.

The others gasped as they saw the beast staring down at Alex as the boy readied his sword. The snake unleashed its tentacles as they descended down towards the stage.

Alex jumped off as the tentacles smashed behind him, causing extensive damage across the auditorium. The boy raced for his life, trying to get to the exit to escape but he tripped over and barely missed a tentacle. Alex tossed the scabbard to the air and readied himself for the oncoming attack.

"You guys! Alex is in trouble!" gasped Gou as she was horrified to see the monster.

"We can't summon the Suiei Gods," snarled Rin as he tried to call for Matsuoka.

"I'll take care of this," said Serah as she jumped down to find Alex.

She saw him slicing through the tentacles that were trying to smash him to the walls. Alex chopped down several of them as the monster hissed loudly in pain. It was fast…for the boy had to keep up the pace of the attack.

The scabbard fell back down towards Alex as he grabbed it with his mouth and jumped onto one of the tentacles as he was drawn up towards the snake's mouth.

"How can we help Alex?" asked Rei, stunned still by the monster.

"His tattoo!" gasped Haruka, "Look!"

The others turned to see Alex's neck as the tattoo was now silver in color with shades of black; his eyes were glowing red like a vampire. They watched as the boy was keeping his balance on the tentacle as he tries to slice more of them down.

"It's changed," said Rin, "And his eyes!"

"Is that a good thing?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't think so," answered Rei.

"Oh my fuck, Alex!" shouted Serah, "You need some fucking help you nitwit!?"

Alex growled as he placed the scabbard into the snake's mouth to keep it opened and stabbed at the left eye of the snake but he got punched in the face by the tentacles, crashing down at the stage.

"Shit!" growled Rei, "We have to do something!"

"ALEX!" screamed Rin, Gou, Makoto and Nagisa.

"I'll get him," said Haruka as he carefully tried to find a place to land.

"No Haru don't!" said Rin, "It's too dangerous!"

Haruka didn't listen as he jumped down to the rubble of the seats and rushed his way to the stage. He saw Alex laying on the rubble on the stage as the monster smashed the scabbard and continued to hissed, preparing to make its feed when it saw Haruka rushing to the boy. The monster changed its mind and snuck its way towards Haruka.

Alex barely sat up and saw the snake about to eat Haruka alive. His eyes widened in shock as he was not going to allow anyone hurt or killed anymore.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted as he drags him to the side, switching places between the swimmer and the monster.

The snake's fangs stabbed on Alex's arm as Haruka opened his eyes and saw the boy standing before him, grunting in pain.

 _Oh god no_ , thought Haruka, horrified on the blood that was leaking out as Alex grunted in pain.

The others raced to the other end of the auditorium to see what was happening and they saw Alex protecting Haruka with his arm as blood was dripping out.

"Oh Alex…" said Nagisa as his eyes were tearing up a bit.

"This is horrible!" cried Makoto, "Now how are we going to save them!?"

"He…he's bleeding!" gasped Nitori.

They were all stunned and shocked to see this; if this were to keep on going…

"YOU CHOSE THE WRONG DAY TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS YOU LIL'SHIT!" growled Serah as she jumped towards the stage.

Alex grunted as he struggled in pain through the arm while the blood dripped onto the floor. He could feel the tentacles heading to attack again so he screamed in rage as his eyes glowed even brighter red and the tattoo glowed silver, dragging the monster to the side of the auditorium as its body was disconnected from the ceiling and smashing to the walls.

He turned to see Serah who was shocked at his appearance.

 _Those eyes…they're…they're just like, no way_ , she thought.

Alex flipped his katana as he sliced the head off of the snake, releasing his arm as blood exploded out of the mess.

"I summon thee Shamsiel!" chanted Serah as she chopped off the smaller tentacles and their heads.

"Al-Alex…" said Haruka softly as the boy's eyes turned back to golden but his tattoo was still sliver.

Alex turned to the rest of the snake's body and sliced the main body apart in half as more blood exploded out. The foreign boy breathed heavily a little as he groaned in pain while holding his unaffected harm to his injured arm while walking back towards Haruka.

"Well the fangs were poisonous and I could heal the wound," said Serah ,"But I want to see how this plays out."

"No don't…" replied Alex, "I shall summon thy tattoo."

The boy closed his eyes and said, "Ignika…grant me…your miracles."

"Your wish…has been granted...but the price for that...will be that revelation of your true name to those around you," replied the godly like voice from the tattoo.

"They already know it, thanks to that bitch," growled Alex as he fell to his knees, shaken by the whole mess and embarrassed by what he has done. His injury was beginning to heal but it will take a while before the scars would go away. His school uniform was badly torn through during the fight.

Nagisa turned to find a set of stairs that led to the lower portion of the auditorium. They all ran down and headed to the stage.

Gou realized that she and Alex were somewhat the same with their name issues…she smiled to herself as she knows that everything will be alright.

Alex turned to Haruka and explained, "The people in my high school thought I was gay…because that song... was assumed that those who had that name were all out gay…...with a desire of jealousy…and that they were to be forever be made fun of...and to be killed."

"The hell?" replied Haruka, "Your school has a bunch of sickos."

He turned to see the others as they were at the by the stairs that led up to the stage.

"I'm just amazed on how strong he was," said Nitori.

"From what we've seen so far, yeah," agreed Mikoshiba.

Serah vanished her sword and walked by Alex's side, knowing that he has a lot of potential and such unique powers.

However, Rin's question was not answered as he said, "Tell me you guys…how you know all of this?"

"Oh well…um," replied Nitori, "some guy told us to go here...he's some sort of a witch…"

"Yeah, it was a lecture he said…" said Mikoshiba, "This witch dude told us to come here for the time of a crisis like this…"

"WITCH BOY!" gasped Rei and Serah, recognizing on the explanation.

"Alex, why is your tattoo silver now?" asked Haruka.

The foreigner boy lowered his head and answered, "I'm losing my emotions of happiness... and joy...and love... once this tattoo turns black, I will forever be a slayer."

Haruka gasped and snapped, "Don't say that! Never say such a thing again!"

"That will not happen on my watch," agreed Rei.

"Oh Alex-chan don't!" said Nagisa shaking his head in disbelief, "We're here for you!"

"You may have been betrayed by your own high school…" said Rin, "But that doesn't mean we cannot let you hide your feelings from us."

Nagisa rushed up to hug Alex as the others got onto the stage, keeping close.

"Thank you, Nagisa," replied the foreigner as he could feel the tattoo changing back a little, "I'm sorry…for leaving you all in the dark like this."

"So it's between killing her…or saving your brother," said Haruka, "Tell me…what made you go after her even after you know about her influences and her fame?"

"She's a hypocrite...she lied to many people...she claims to have raised money for this country after you guys had the earthquake...but she kept the money to herself... she uses peoples' names in her songs to give them more pain than they have already burden," he answered, "I've done research about them...she not only makes fun of me...but she makes fun of these two other guys as well..."

He felt going insane again but Nagisa's hug and the presence of others were fighting the darkness away from him. Alex closed his eyes and teared up a little.

"She took away my freedom," said the boy, his face wet with tears, "That I once had…after all of the other bullying that I got rid of…now my culture and my identity are attacked! My father gave me my name with pride…he was proud of our Italian heritage."

"But Alex…" replied Gou as she walked up to him, resting her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you should pay attention to her, I mean, she's just a... umm…'s word' and you're who you are. So you shouldn't feel bad... you have a beautiful name."

"Look kid," said Nitori, "Don't feel bad about your family, or yourself, or your heritage."

Alex looked at Haruka, Gou, and Nagisa as he said, "I promised…to save him…"

"That's right," replied Haruka, "You wished to save your brother…because you know it's the right thing to do. It's even better than for that slut to be famous...she'll freak out over her mistakes that way when you prove yourself…after all, people are not always what they appear to be."

Everyone nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Yeah," said Nagisa, smiling "We will respect your wish as Alex."

Mikoshiba walked up to see the boy and said, "I know we just first met, but you are very special in your deeds…and your goals. But don't lie to us again…okay?"

"Um guys…you didn't answer my question completely," said an annoyed Rin, "What made you understand all of this?"

"I guess you haven't heard or knew about it yet," replied Mikoshiba, smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"We are the chosen successors to Acacius and Erastos," said Nitori.

Rin and the other four gasped on the revelation…Acacius? Erastos?

"I am Acacius," said Mikoshiba, "And Nitori is Erastos."

Makoto lowered his head and remembered the day when the Suiei Gods were in Greece.

"Impossible," muttered Rei, "Unless…"

"Well this isn't the time loop," said Nagisa, "we created our own time now."

"Hehehe," laughed Gou, "Good to have them back around right?"

"Please forgive us," said Mikoshiba, "For my betrayal…Arogean was…our father…"

"It's alright now," smiled Nagisa, "No need to explain yourselves."

Alex finally got on his feet as he saw the damage all over the auditorium.

"Damn, it's quite a mess here…it's already in ruins," he said.

"Well it's nothing much that can't be helped," replied Rei.

"I think we should probably start running?" asked Nagisa.

The doors suddenly smashed open as a group of masked-like police force pointed their guns at the group.

"HOLD IT HERE!" shouted one of them.

"YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST BY THE HAUS OF THE HEAVENS!" shouted another.

"Shit," growled Alex, "It's them…"

"Oh yeah we should run?" asked Gou nervously.

One of the police recognized Alex and said, "That boy there! He's the one that our Stefani has told us! The last of his kind…"

"You won't get away with this!" growled Alex as his eyes turned red again, extending out his hands and using the tattoo to drain the stamina away from them, causing them to drop to the floor.

"Oh fuck that's delicious," muttered Serah.

"This way you guys!" shouted Nitori as he and Mikoshiba found a back door on the stage wall and opened it. There was not much time to argue as they all evacuated from the place.

"Those men are not the police…I've seen them before while I was leaving the states," said Alex.

"Who are they?" asked Rei.

"They're the people that are with the Haus of the Heavens…that secret organization that is claimed to have passed that bill for this country…but they also have ties to Stefani's safety and fame," replied the foreigner.

"Oh that's just bullshit; how could a celebrity do that?" asked Rin as they rushed outside finally.

"I don't even know how that helps her," agreed Rei, "But I am aware that they did play a role in the ordinance bill."

"This way guys! We'll split up in the cars!" shouted Mikoshiba.

"Right," said Nagisa.

Haruka, Alex, Rei, and Rin went into Mikoshiba's car while Serah, Gou, Makoto and Nagisa went with Nitori to his car. They both started the engines as a helicopter shined over them but they managed to get out of the parking lot and tried to make an escape.

However, more cars from the Haus of the Heavens appeared and were hot on their trail.

"Dammit," said Alex as he saw the cars trying to speed up on them, "They're going to surround us!"

"Hang on you guys!" replied Mikoshiba as he pushes the gas pedal, going faster than the speed limit.

"Isn't there a tight corner anywhere?" asked Rei, "A forest or a lake or something?"

The Suiei Neckalces glowed as the boys gasped on their surprise awakening.

"Our necklaces," said Haruka.

"About time too," replied Rin as his necklace glowed in a red-ish pink.

In the other car, Makoto and Nagisa saw their necklaces glowing as they were relieved to hear the Suiei Gods finally back to their side.

"They must have heard our cries," said Makoto.

"Hazuki," muttered Nagisa.

Gou and Serah were a bit stunned but they both knew that it was a start of something.

"Could they have come here?" asked the blonde.

"Miko," said Nitori as he pressed on his walkie-talkie, "Turn to the forest up ahead!"

"Roger that!" he answered as they turned the cars to the park entrance and onto the trail. A couple of the black cars turned and followed them while the helicopter above soared.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, the blonde woman smiled as she was thankful that the magic from the Haus created an illusion and sprung a trap. However, she watched as the two cars raced their way through the forest.

"Those fools," she said, "In my previous life, I would normally be celebrating at my concert with my little monsters…but thanks to the magic of this organization, I am just here as a mental force."

One of the police task force asked, "What is it do you wish to fulfill my lady?"

"That boy from before…is the last of his kind," she answered, "he has a power so strong that it is almost frightening…his heart keeps him to the light as much as possible but he will do anything to end my fame and my life."

"What about the governor of Tokyo?" asked another task force, "He entrusted you for this mission knowing that the magic is limited."

"Yes he did, that's why he casted a spell on that boy," she smiled, " _Along with my existence taken fear of his heart…_ _ **all of this…is only an illusion…so I only exist in his eyes…**_ _"_

"Witnesses are fleeing by car! In pursuit now!" said one of the task force, "Ground squads, make your move!"


	6. Mysteries of the Past and Future

The Car Chase was not going too well.

The cars that were sent from the Haus of the Heavens were gaining up on their prey. Mikoshiba's car was in the front while Nitori's was not far behind. However, they had to be careful where they were driving through since this was a park.

"Makoto, Nagisa, what do you think we have to do now?" asked Gou, "If your necklaces are shining then…it means you can do things, right?"

"They're trying to talk with us," replied Makoto, "I don't know if we can access our powers…"

"I'm sure they have to," said Nagisa, "They have to had heard our hearts."

"Nitori, open the sun roof," said Makoto.

"Are you insane!?" replied Nitori, "What are you going to do?"

"I have a plan…" answered the tall boy as he summoned his vase.

"What will that vase do you crazy head?" asked Serah, a bit annoyed.

"Watch and learn," smiled Nagisa, "This is how we, the Suiei Gods do miracles at work."

Makoto's eyes glowed neon green as Nagisa realized that he has finally accessed his powers once more. He smiled to himself, knowing that they will get out of this mess alive.

 _He's back at it_ , thought the blonde, _his powers…_

Makoto climbed up to the sunroof while keeping his balance on the car. Rin noticed him on the mirror and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"His eyes," replied Haruka as he saw the neon green light, "He's got the powers back!"

"I have to help him," said Alex.

"Are you insane!?" asked Rin, "You already did enough damage back at Iwatobi!"

"I will not let anyone of you guys or them to die!" he replied, "You have to trust me!"

"Well kid, I guess I'll respect your wish," said Mikoshiba as he drew open the sunroof.

Alex climbed up while narrowing dodging a tree branch. His tattoo was beginning to glow golden at first but then it turned white.

Gou, Serah, and Nagisa saw the scene of Alex climbing up as he prepared his powers.

"Go you guys!" shouted Gou.

 _Such madness_ , thought Serah _, I'm stuck with suicidal swimmers._

"Go Mako-chan!" cried Nagisa, "And Alex-Chan!"

Makoto took out the vase and changed, "Waters…of our ancestors...we have been born as human...but we are called by destiny to use them in this crisis..."

Alex closed his eyes as he amplified Makoto's power from the vase, unleashing a gigantic flood of water smashing into the Haus Cars while the foreigner extended his hands out and called on the trees to topple down and smash the cars down.

Makoto turned to see Alex as he gasped on the bright light, "Alex! Your tattoo now! It's white!?"

He looked at the boy's eyes and noticed that they were not red; they were also white but he seemed quite unresponsive.

 _Is he under hypnosis_ , thought Makoto.

Alex spoke out in a deeper voice that was not his own, saying, **_"I am the power of life and death…but even what I have…is a fragile gift…this power…is very dangerous…"_**

"What is he saying?" asked Rin.

"Just listen!" replied Rei.

 ** _"I…I can give birth to a universe…or destroy it,"_** said Alex/Ignika.

Everyone (except for Nitori and Mikoshiba) stopped to hear that last part from what the foreign boy just said.

"Oh bloody…" began Serah.

Nagisa and Rei's eyes widened in shock as Gou was also feeling a bit nervous on what was just said.

"HURRY!" shouted Mikoshiba, "We're about to turn!"

Makoto and Alex dropped themselves back into the car. Rei, Rin, and Haruka stared at Alex with concerning looks, wondering who the hell this kid before them is.

"Who are you Alex?" asked Haruka, "What is that power that is embedded in that tattoo? WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Haruka, relax," said Rin, "It's not like he's a threat to us yet."

Alex was already passing out as he closed his eyes, not hearing the question from Haruka or the others.

"Whatever he is, we can be sure it's more than interesting…but I already knew that…so care to tell us what is inside of you, Alex-chan-san?" asked Rei.

"He's asleep," said Haruka.

"Damn it, and I was hoping he could give us an answer for that," replied Rei.

"We still can…our necklaces," answered Haruka, "We'll have to look into his memories. But I hope he can forgive us…if we do this."

"Just what the fuck are you two doing?" asked Rin.

"Researching his memories," answered Rei, "We'll be back."

The two placed their hands over Alex's eyes; Haruka's on the left while Rei's on the right. They closed their eyes as the necklaces encased them into a separate dimension.

* * *

They opened their eyes and found themselves on a side street where the leaves were falling down, a sign of autumn. However, they saw flashing images of a local city with a series of towers hovering before them. A massive coastline what appeared to be an ocean (but it's not…) gently crashed the shoreline and its beaches.

"This is…" began Haruka.

"Not Japan," said Rei, "The city is much different compared to Tokyo; smaller being one of them. But it's larger than Iwatobi and Sametsuka."

They both heard laughter as they saw two little boys running across the yard, heading back to the small house. They assumed that they were at least around 5 or 6 years old.

"Oi! Sergi! Wait up!" shouted the little Alex.

Sergi giggled and rushed up to the house where their mother waited for them.

"Okay, okay, you two settle down now," smiled the mother.

Alex panted and took a few breaths before saying, "But he's always faster than me…I'm scared that he'll run off like that."

"I know sweetie," replied the mother as she took the boys inside safely.

The vision around them changed as they still saw the two boys at a young age still but Alex was on the couch, staring outside. The mother walked into the living room and saw Sergi sitting alone to the side.

"Mamma, why is my brother different?" asked Alex.

"Sanno…it's because he's different from you. He's special," she answered.

"Yeah but he doesn't talk…he never spoke to me," he replied, "Why?"

"It's part of his Autism," she replied.

Alex looked at her and asked, "A-Aut-ism?"

She handed him a small article with a small photo of a boy with an expression that his brother would do. He looked at it but was a bit confused at first…but then he was shocked and nearly cried.

"So that must be his family," said Haruka, "right?"

"I guess so," replied Rei, "It appears that he learned about his brother at such a young age."

They turned to see the father walking in as Alex smiled to see his father and dropped the article down, "Hey dad!"

"Hey Sandro!" smiled the father as he rubbed his hand on his son's hair.

Sergi just sat there still but smiled to see his father too, back home from work. Alex looked at his brother, wondering what made him like this.

The vision blurred again as they saw Alex a bit older but still young. He and Sergio (Sergi by nickname) were watching an Olympic swim race.

"Wow…that's so cool!" smiled Alex, "I wanna learn how to swim too!"

"Ah…" said Haruka, "So that's where he got the idea to swim."

Rei blushed a little as the little Alex giggled and he replied, "Yeah…"

The world shifted as they saw many events going on in this boy's life; his training of swimming, his final year at his elementary school as well as some bullying that they've noticed as well. In the summer of his first middle school year, they saw Alex handing his parents a flyer to a summer camp program.

"Mamma! Mamma! What is this? It looks kinda cool," smiled Alex.

"Well, it looks like the high school hosts this program. You want to try this?" asked the mother.

"Yeah! I want to show off my swimming!" he replied, "I can't wait for them to see this! I wanna be free!"

"Oh that's cute," said Haruka.

"You'll do just fine," she answered, "My sweetie…"

"Sweetie…sweetie…sweetie," her voiced echoed as the vision around them turned dark and voided.

"What's going on?" asked Haruka as he felt a chill in the air.

They suddenly heard voices of screaming, crying, and echoing of Alex's feelings about the camp.

"The people…" muttered the little Alex, freaking out.

"Oh no," said Rei.

They turned to see the little Alex running around in the darkness, trying to avoid the dodge balls from hitting him as he cries off alone. They saw several of the boys backstabbing him, talking all kinds of crap about his weakness and his food of fish, and his sole talent of swimming.

"I wish I could just hold him," said Haruka, "But they're memories…and visions."

"He's…" replied Rei, "I didn't know it was this bad."

They saw the wooden gym facility where people have competed in several activities; most of which Alex had no talent in (Except for the pool). They watched as Alex would swim alone and embrace the water before him.

"He really enjoyed the pool," smiled Haruka, "At least it was some sort of his sanctuary."

They both turned to see the current Alex standing before them, talking about his life, "For three years…this camp brought hell to me. I've almost drowned at one point…during a battle between my friends and the boys that you saw."

The vision changed to an outside white water rafting where they saw Alex talking to his friends about something of what the boys were planning to do.

"They said they're going to pillage us?" asked the young Alex.

"I don't know," said Michelle, one of the girls, "But we need you to stop them!"

"Al, I don't think it's necessary but…" replied Morgan.

"I won't fail," he answered, "All of you are important."

Alex turned to the boys and shouted, "COME HERE YOU FOOLS! TRY TO PUSH US INTO THE WATER!"

Haruka and Rei watched as they saw Alex splashing water at his enemies as the boys were screaming in protest to stop it but it was all in sweet revenge. But before their eyes, they saw Alex being pushed into the water by one of the counselors and they gasped as Alex struggled for dear life by clinging onto the side of the raft with the harsh waters.

"He's gonna drown!" gasped Haruka, trying to reach out before him but realized that he couldn't.

But the man who pushed the boy in brought him back to safety. It was all an awkward silence at first but the boy was in tears and isolated himself.

 _I swear_ , thought the little boy, _I WILL KILL THEM ALL!_

"His dark side!" gasped Haruka.

Rei kept silent about this situation, knowing that he feels bad for the poor child.

The vision changed as it showed the little Alex fighting against his parents to stay home and to never attend to the camp again. The mother eventually agreed after much argument, telling him that he would be forced to do chores.

"They're laughing at my weakness! EVERYTIME I TRY TO BE GOOD AT SOMETHING, WE JUST MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ACTIVITY!" shouted the young boy.

The mother sighed and she answered, "Be prepared then…to clean up the house. Are you willing to sacrifice your summer for this?"

"It's better than to live in a hell where people laugh at you every day," said the little Alex.

The current Alex turned back to the boys and said, "It wasn't until 8th grade when I completely stopped because of my…self-conscious issues. I was never a strong person or an athlete to begin with."

Haruka remained silent while Rei was starting to feel some emotion, "Alex-chan-san…"

"Even still," said the current Alex, "I realized one thing…that this whole time...my brother...he was there for me. I realized then...that it was my destiny...to go out and find a cure for his Autism... but my times in high school were just as bad...even though I had some friends, I was a very independent person...I never trusted anyone... I guess there were times that I was even rude...and I would like behave on my perfectionist levels because I was completely obsessed with getting the grades that I needed to succeed."

"But," replied Haruka, "How did you get your powers in the first place? I don't understand that still."

"A deal perhaps?" asked Rei.

"That was…when that day arrived," answered the foreign boy.

The image around them shifted once more as they saw the boy in his junior year English class during a lecture. A student who was tall as a giant walked up to the teacher's desk to get a tissue but he grabs a remote control with a laser built in. He played with it as he pointed it at the teacher's boobs and pointed at Alex's left eye.

This time, Alex stood up and said, "You know what, I dare you to POP OFF! I DARE YOU BITCH! DO SOMETHING!"

The students were like stunned when they heard him pissed off and the boy who had the laser in his hands was also a bit annoyed but was forced to give it back to the teacher as the latter went off on a rant about respect and other common sense behavior.

However, the pain in Alex's eye wouldn't go away; he kept his hand over his eye, worried that he might have lost his sight. As he was driving home from school, the pain grew worse which lost his focus on driving and he the next thing he knew…

CRASH!

"Alex NO!" screamed Haruka, realizing that this was a car accident as they heard echoes of a heart-beat.

"Well that's a crash, what on earth happened to him!?" asked Rei.

They turned to see the boy lying in bed in the hospital with an oxygen mask over and several cuts over his body. However, the image shifted once more as they realized that they were in a dream in a dream.

Alex woke up to see a warrior in front of him, carrying a wicked-looking sword.

"Finally," said the figure, "We finally meet…"

"W-Who are you?" asked Alex.

"I am the same as you…but born from a different era," said the man, "I am the one…the legendary warrior back in my era."

The boy gasped and said, "No! It can't be…you're…"

"Yes I am, I am the king…Alexander the Great," said the taller man before him.

"But…I'm not from Macedonia! I don't have any ties to that!" replied the boy, "So how…?"

"Just because you're of Italian descent and I from Macedonia…it doesn't mean that our blood that we share can't be that different," replied the warrior, "I have conquered many lands...both near and far...but what I was really seeking...was an emotion that I never got to embrace..."

"…and what was that emotion?" asked the boy.

"…it was love…for my life, I conquered many lands...many towns had names that were similar to mine...the people thought I was their god," said Alexander the Great.

"Yes I am aware of your history," said the boy, "you have done a handful of your time."

"Your late grandfather…he knew about your…destiny…he knew the whole time… that you and I are the same...that's why he always questioned your greatness..." replied the warrior.

Alex gasped and asked, "M-my grandfather…Nonno Frank!?"

"Um…this doesn't make any sense, does it Rei?" asked Haruka.

"I lost him at the car crash," he replied, "But…I guess this is where his past and future meets. Otherwise, I have no use to try to make sense out of this…"

They turned to hear a clanging noise from behind. A yellow-golden robotic-like figure stood before them. He walked past them through and met up with the two Alex.

The boy gasped as he knew who this person was…but before he could ask, the warrior took out his sword to slice a part of the boy's neck, creating an outline of the symbol as blood poured out.

"AAAH!" screamed the boy as he fell to his knees, "What was that for?! TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"A contract," replied the warrior, "given by that…you are to decide on your future based on that powers that entity will give you."

"I can only grant you…one choice…you can give life and to save your brother…or end it all to kill that person," said the golden-being.

Before the boy would ask more questions, he woke up in the hospital bed as the tattoo on his neck glowed softly in a golden color.

"A contract then it was," said Haruka.

"Sort of," agreed Rei, "But I'm still a bit lost."

"...but from what it seems...Alex was granted the power to change this world...because...of two things..." he replied, "it's either he is to save his brother and other Autistic people…or to kill that person...and to create death... but why was he chosen...I don't understand...maybe it has to do with his personal feelings about others."

"Maybe…but now that we know…does he love…or does he hate? Does he care…or have no emotion?" asked Rei.

The world turned bright as they realized that this dream was already going to end, with knowledge that they have of this boy…it was time to act on and see what will become.

* * *

Haruka and Rei woke up back in the car just as the two vehicles were just about to arrive at Mikoshiba's house.

"What did you guys find out?" asked Rin as soon as he saw them awake.

"A lot to explain," replied Haruka.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Where are we?"

"I think I could use some coffee, just to think it over on we saw…and oi! You're alright now Alex?" asked Rei.

"R-Rei? H-Haruka?" asked the boy, "W-what happened to me?"

"You were exhausted from the battle. We just arrived at Mikoshiba's house," replied Haruka.

They got out and joined up with the others but Alex was still tired from what was happening. Haruka and Rei dragged the boy to bed but Alex tried to protest.

"But I…" began the boy.

"No, you had enough for the day. You went through a lot of stress," said Haurka.

Gou followed Haruka and Rei, asking, "Can we at least get a preview of what is happening?"

"Am I the only one who thinks that all of this is just bullshit?" muttered Serah.

"Serah!" snapped Gou, "Language…"

"Tch," she growled, "I'm out. I'm gonna sleep outside tonight. There's a tree here, so I'll just climb up."

Rin waited for them to return and they went to the living room to hang out with the others while Mikoshiba and Nitori were preparing dinner and snacks for their guests. Once Alex was rested in bed, Haruka and Rei went to meet up with the others.

"We…got a few glimpses of him…from childhood till high school," said Haruka, "But there's still more to know how he knew about us."

"Yeah, but I should probably say that we are confused on that bizarre thing…there was some god involved and a past life included," added Rei while fixing his glasses.

"You don't say," replied Rin, "When we were the Suiei Gods…there was a baby that we had to protect…right?"

"Yes…and that baby is the Alex that we know today since he and the past Alex met up in the dream," answered Haruka.

"And there's a click," nodded Rei.

Makoto and Nagisa arrived to the scene, realizing that they missed some information.

"Did we miss much?" asked Makoto.

"We found out that this Alex is the same as the legendary prince from the Ancient World back in the Greek Times," said Haruka.

"Yeah, we did miss that confirmation," replied Nagisa.

"But even so…we don't know much about his powers that he has now, that tattoo…where did he get that?" asked Rin.

"He…he met the warrior…and some robotic-like god who bares to have the same power that Alex has now on the tattoo; he said that it can only grant one of his wishes…to kill or protect," explained Rei.

"But…" said Makoto, "He was so cheerful with us!"

"So…" replied Nagisa, "We have another major problem in our hands? Like world cataclysm again?"

"If he does not control himself," answered Rei.

"That dark energy we felt back at Iwatobi, it was like a fragment of what it can do," nodded Rin.

"We can't let him kill! I'm sure he knows better than that, right?" asked Makoto, freaking out a little.

"You never know," said Nagisa, "Anything can change…"

"It's been a while since we saw the gods in real life…we can only talk to them in our dreams," added Makoto.

"You guys want to call them here? They're pretty far away at the moment…" said Rei, "But I'm sure if this is big enough, they will give us a personal hand."

"We'll wait," answered Haruka.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rin.

"There is one thing we can do," said Haruka, "We will have to help research on Autism…for that is his wish…but to know what we have to do, we need to know the facts."

He extended his hand out to the center of the circle. Rin smirked and did the same.

"I agree," smiled Rin, "I want all of us to be together happy again!"

"We need to help him…and hopefully we can get another swim party!" chuckled Makoto as he extended his hand out.

"I'm not really sure if I am up for action after the last time…" began Nagisa.

"Alex is our friend…so friends are there to help," said Rei.

"Nagisa, there may not be a world after this if his powers turn black," answered Makoto.

"I'm helping you guys, don't worry," giggled the blonde, "This time…I shall do my best!"

"AS ONE!" the all shouted as they clasp their hands together and lifted them up for teamwork, "FOR THE TEAM!"

* * *

Serah stared up at the sky from the branches of a nearby leafless tree; she was pissed up about the fact that everything seemed so strange and difficult in this world. She wanted to get back, but she couldn't ignore how messed up this place was.

She just wished Destiny would let her go but alas no fighting there. Gou came out to look for her; she couldn't really put in her head the fact that Serah was going to sleep outside. She was going to drag the new girl in and put a blanket over her so she wouldn't be such a loner.

"Serah!" shouted Gou, "What are you doing up there? Come inside so we can stay and sleep together, don't be a sad troll!"

Serah looked down at Gou and replied, "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out girl, why don't you go ahead and get inside. I'm fine."

Gou pouted and replied, "Yeah right."

She walked up to the tree and started to climb up with the branches, "I'll get you then!"

Serah looked at Gou trying to climb up and replied, "What the hell girl! Stay down! You'll fall off for fucks sake!"

Gou ignored her and kept on climbing until her foot snapped at a branch and she almost fell, prompting Serah to get her to safety as they landed on the grass. Gou ended up on top of Serah.

"My goodness…WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she asked.

"Well I dunno," said Gou, smiling, "Can't you try to be a bit more open?"

"Augh, you people are such nuisances sometimes…what do you want to talk about…boys?" asked Serah.

"How about a bit more about yourself?" asked Gou, "You already know about Alex, myself, and the boys…why shouldn't we know a bit more about you?"

Serah sighed as she sits down with her back against the tree, "It's kinda complicated…like out of this world complicated."

"Oh just hit me with your best shot Serah, we all had our share of crazy," replied Gou.

"Well when I was a kid back in elementary, I tripped over with a guy that would help me change my life…he kidnapped and told me he was going to protect me and be good…turns out he has kept his word," said Serah, "Turns out that he and his gang were part of a dimensional traveler clan that fought off evil beings…he's a good friend and we were the best of friends and everything…"

Gou looked at her as Serah changed her tone a little, "During our search for him…to stop him from reviving Oblivion…my friend was brutally killed. We thought it was all over when I thought I was going to be a happy teen girl with a boyfriend but some bastard came in and killed the man who I was in love with…right in front of me."

"Well, isn't that a bit too dramatic for you, Serah-chan?" asked Gou, "You weren't always like this…were you?"

"If by this you mean people hating, bad mouth and strong bitchy person then you're right. I used to be the cute quiet nice girl you would never notice," answered Serah, "Like that spot on the wall that it's not really there?"

Serah suddenly heard something from the distance as she said, "Do you hear something?"

"Uh…Serah?" asked Gou.

Nearby, Mikoshiba walked outside, calling for the girls, "Hey girls! Girls?! Gou-chan?! Serah-chan?! The food is ready! Where are you two at?"

"Oh shit it's a dude," muttered Serah as she dragged Gou behind the tree to hide.

"Well that's strange," muttered Mikoshiba.

Serah chuckled as she plans to headbutt Mikoshiba as Gou face palmed at Serah's craziness.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the distance. Serah stopped and turned to find the source while Gou was shocked and shaken by the rumbling noise.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Nitori as he rushed outside.

The other boys (excluding Alex) rushed outside and onto the streets to see if there was anything in the distance. Sure enough, there was a cloud of smoke from a distance.

"A fire?" asked Rin.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Rei sarcastically.

"Someone has to watch Alex-chan!" replied Nagisa, "We can't risk him being alone."

"Are you crazy?" snapped Nitori, "Why are you five going out to see this?"

"I'll stay with Alex and eat," said Gou, "I trust you guys."

Mikoshiba blushed a little but nodded.

"We'll go," said Rin, "Please keep Alex stable!"

The five rushed out while Serah and Gou followed Mikoshiba and Nitori back inside. The four sat at the table and the girls were amazed by the dishes of food that were made.

"Here you go ladies," said Mikoshiba as he presented the plates to the girls.

"Oh thank you beautiful person that gives me food," smiled Serah.

"Thanks Mikoshiba-kun," said Gou, "Let's eat!"

"We got some Donburi rice bowl, Sukiyaki, some sushi, and a bit of some shrimp soup," explained the tall red haired boy.

"Damn, this looks great Miko-chan!" said Nitori, amazed.

"Nitori…" replied Mikoshiba, annoyed by the "-chan" part.

Nitori blushed and said, "I'm sorry…"

Gou giggled to herself while Serah could sense the gayness going on. Nitori got his chopsticks and the trio began to feast. Mikoshiba took some food on a small plate for Alex.

"I'll check up on Alex, please enjoy," said Mikoshiba.

The others nodded as the tall boy walked to the room. Nitori tried to get a sushi but Serah was already chopping down half of the food as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"Oi!" cried Nitori, "I wanted that sushi!"

"Serah-chan, you're gonna choke! Please calm down!" said Gou.

"What if I die in a few seconds…and sorry Nitori," mouthed Serah as she swallowed her food.

Nitori blushed by Serah's beauty as her clothes have stood out more than the others.

 _Damn, she is pretty_ , thought Nitori as he blushed.

"Um…Nitori, you okay?" asked Serah, "You look like you choked?"

Nitori took a drink from his glass and nodded, "Yeah…it's nothing."

"So you're gonna eat that?" asked Serah

"Fuck yeah I am," he answered as he took another serving of the food.

"You both are real bad mouths" muttered Gou as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Mikoshiba arrived in Alex's room where the boy appeared to be sleepy. He walks up to him and places the tray on the flat side of the bed. He saw the tattoo that the witch boy told him about.

 _That tattoo_ , he thought, _it's exactly as what he said…it's from a god from a different world. Too bad I cannot access his memory like the Suiei Gods._

He lowered his head as he still felt guilty for his actions as Acacius back in Ancient Greece.

Alex finally opened his eyes and sat up on his bed.

"So you're awake now?" asked Mikoshiba.

"I heard you were coming…I couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Then why didn't you say so?" asked Mikoshiba.

"It's not a big deal…" began Alex.

"OI!" he snapped a little, but tried to stay calm, "You better snap out of it kid! You may be good at hiding your pain… but it's only going to eat you alive."

Alex remained silent but nodded, "I'm…I'm sorry. I just…don't know why…"

"Please don't worry about it…" smiled Mikoshiba, presenting the tray, "Here, eat something."

"Mikoshiba! Help!" cried Gou from the other room.

"Oh goodness," he said, "I'd better go check. I'll be back so you better start eating."

Mikoshiba got up and checked the scenario and saw Nitori belching and Serah being crazy with her laughter.

"Oi! You guys better relax!" snapped Mikoshiba, "SERAH! NITORI!"

"These two are crazy," sighed Gou.

Nitori freaked out when he saw Mikoshiba's narrowed eyes and that deathly stare. Serah kinda took it as a joke and said, "You're not the boss of me dude. I've seen scarier shit than that."

"Serah!" snapped Gou.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean that you can't learn to behave… this is my place here, I make the rules; you all got that?" asked Mikoshiba.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Nitori as he took a sip of his tea.

"And this is why I will sleep outside," muttered Serah.

Mikoshiba sighed and took some more food for Alex and walked back to the room. Alex has eaten a little bit of the soup and the sushi.

"It…it's good," said Alex, "Thank you."

"Here, have some of the sukiyaki," suggested Mikoshiba.

"I…" began Alex.

"You're a strong boy…you worked hard to be athletic again…you need the food or you'll lose your muscular shape," replied the tall boy.

Alex took a small portion of the sukiyaki and tasted it; it was warm and savory to the touch. He smiled and said, "Thank you."

Mikoshiba laughed a little and answered, "You're cute…you know that? I can see it in your eyes."

Alex blushed and turned away, making the other boy laugh a bit more.

"Seriously though…you just have that cute innocent side of yours yet you have that badass ability to fight with a sword…" he explained.

"Well…a lot of people thought I was cute…growing up that is…my family nicknamed me 'the smiling baby'," said Alex, "I used to live a happy life…until I turned around 12 years old."

Mikoshiba remained silent as he listened to Alex's life story; learning about his brother with non-verbal Autism, to the horrific days at a summer camp that the boy went to and more bullying and drama.

Finally he asked, "I don't understand how you got the tattoo though? Where did you get it from?"

"A dream…" answered Alex, "But the odd thing is that no one else sees this tattoo…not even my family. But how can you all see this?"

"I guess…it's just…well," muttered Mikoshiba, having no clue.

"Never mind then," said Alex as he finished the last of the food and handed the trays back to Mikoshiba.

Mikoshiba checked on his phone for updates on the school of Iwatobi in order to tell Rei and Nagisa about the updates.

"As I have figured, no school due to the incident this morning," muttered the red-hair boy.

 _I made a promise…I swear, brother…I cannot lose you_ , thought Alex.

* * *

**Few Hours Ago…New York, NY, USA**

Across the Atlantic Ocean, the Suiei Gods swam and soar across the waters with fast speeds, heading to the United States to observe and check up on the water there.

"I hope we get there soon," muttered Nanase.

"We should see a landmark…" replied Tachibana.

"New York Landmark?" asked Ryugazaki.

"From what the people were saying…it's about some statue…of liberty?" asked Matsuoka.

"I'm thinking that this trip is going to be sooo much fun! Just like Europe!" cheered Hazuki.

"Yeah, I guess it will be," agreed Nanase, "I'm surprised that the Natives from long ago were only living here."

"Well as history shows, not much curiosity of the world was shown until the 1600s or perhaps 1492 or some would argue about the Vikings," said Tachibana.

"You guys look!" said Matsouka, pointing at the Statue of Liberty in the distance.

"Copper!" smiled Hazuki.

"But…it's green?" asked Nanase.

"Corroded and jade green," answered Ryugazaki.

Matsuoka laughed and said, "Well of course…nothing lasts when it's man-made."

They arrived at the New York Harbor and waited till night time before their used the magic to transform their usual robes and garments into modern day looking clothes.

"Heh!" chuckled Matsuoa, "I look so hot in this outfit!"

"Anything would look hot," muttered Nanase.

Tachibana giggled a little as Hazuki said, "I'm gonna go get some girls!"

"Brother control yourself," replied Nanase, slightly annoyed.

"I'm so ready to hit this town!" agreed Matsuoka, "Let's go find some new vodka!"

"I think that there won't be much trouble here," suggested Ryugazaki, "Should we just go and see what restaurants are nearby?"

Tachibana face-palmed his head while Matsuoka started to walk ahead of the others but stopped instantly, "Wait! Something is not right."

Hazuki flinched at the pain in his heart, saying, "N-Nagisa…"

Tachibana closed his eyes and sensed Makoto's call for help, "It's Makoto…and the others…Makoto needs my wisdom in the vase."

The Suiei God closed his eyes and opened them as the irises glowed green, "Go….Makoto."

"I need to check up on Haruka too," agreed Nanase as he closed his eyes at first and the irises glowed neon blue.

"Let's take this elsewhere guys…I don't want people to look at us in suspicion," said Matsuoka.

"Right…let's move," said Ryugazaki.

They arrive at the Central Park where they hid themselves up in one of the trees. After several minutes of silence, they received a shit ton of data from the boys.

"T-that kid," gasped Tachibana, "What did he just say?"

"Birth to a universe…or death to a universe," muttered Nanase.

Suiei Matsuoka kept silent as Hazuki cried out, "That's more than bad news! I knew something was up with that kid!"

"What are we going to do about this?" asked Ryugazaki.

"We can't do much right now…it's not until the day that he will decide," said Tachibana.

"But if we wait, he may go off," replied Matsuoka.

"I think the boys can handle it, although a little help may be necessary," suggested Ryugazaki.

"Well, I for one would like to check up on them…especially my Nagisa," said Hazuki.

"Acacius…and Erastos," muttered Matsuoka, "I see that they're here also."

The other gods stared at Matsuoka as if he was crazy when he answered, "They're reborn…as Mikoshiba and Nitori."

"W-what the?" asked Hazuki.

"Rin told me about it," said the god, "They're alive…but we never met those two kids in the modern day…so I haven't the slightest idea what they look like."

"But A-Acacius…" began Nanase.

Tachibana kept silent as Ryugazaki answered, "Well guys, it's all in the past; if they're helping our children… then it should be fine."

"I'm getting data from Haruka," said Nanase, while holding his fist his chest, "That kid… is the baby prince from Macedonia! It's official…he met his past self in a dream."

"How the past comes to the present…it's all in a matter of time now," sighed Tachibana.

"I have a feeling this is all happening again," said Hazuki, worried.

"Whatever is going on, it's not even close to being funny," agreed Ryugazaki.

"But the time loop is destroyed, everything is all in a continuum now," replied Tachibana.

"Guys, we need to check up on them…like what if this all ends up bad LIKE the time loop?" asked Hazuki.

The others nodded as they stared at the night skies. They closed their eyes and their bodies transformed into the mists as they soared into the clouds, heading west. It was time for them to make preparation for the future, knowing with little time there is left.


	7. Love is...

**Iwatobi, Japan**

Meanwhile, the five boys rushed across the road, heading out to seek the smoke. Sure enough, there was a fire at some local hospital or something.

"A-a hospital?" asked Makoto.

"Something…but it looks more like a research center," replied Rin.

Haruka looked around to find an entrance that was not affected by the fire.

"Oi! Haruka! Wait!" protested Rei.

"Great," muttered Makoto, "Right into the fire!"

The four followed Haruka as they managed to get inside in an intact portion of the building as the alarms were going off.

"Just where the hell do you think we're going to find here?" asked Rei, "The whole place will eventually burn down soon!"

"Not if we find a computer," answered Haruka.

Makoto turned his head and saw a computer room that wasn't affected by the fire yet. They rushed inside and saw a set of 5 computers still working normally.

"Rei, can you handle this?" asked Haruka.

"If it works, yeah," he answered as he got to work.

"I'll stay on guard…we have till the fire kills us or if the firemen arrive," said Rin.

"Nagisa," whispered Makoto, "Stay close to me."

Rei's hands rapidly soared across the keyboard as he hacked into the administrator "What are we searching for?"

"Autism," said Haruka, "Anything that is linked to them."

Rei found something after a few seconds of research as Haruka read the screen "So it's affected 1 in 58 boys...but yet it's 1 in 111 children. Possible Diagnosis: linked to epi-genetics...where methylation of the DNA is increased during the fusion of sperm and egg. This methylation will alter the DNA which will then alter the proteins...which then alters the brain structure and the wiring of the neurons."

"Okay that is complicated shit," said Makoto.

"I got lost on the first part," sighed Rei.

Haruka ignored them and read on, "Treatments: ...aksjfkjwaofiji aoisj awiofj may baweroaijf bel lajwker enzyme of reverse alsjeaoiwjsfopi ja can maybe undo the damage. SHIT! That part is scrambled! An enzyme that will reverse what?"

"Fuck…I can't get it back to work properly," growled Rei.

Suddenly the screen altered as the words revealed, "enzyme of reverse transcriptase..."

"Oh…" muttered Haruka, "This is biology again."

"Um guys," said Hazuki as his face was getting warm, "It's getting really hot in here, right?"

Haruka turned his head despite how his face was getting sweaty and saw a model of a human brain; one of which was normal and another affected with Autism.

"You guys hurry up!" coughed Rin, "The fire trucks are coming!"

Nagisa began to cough harder and said, "Guys…it's harder to b-breathe…"

 _I'll take these back for Alex_ , thought Haruka as he grabbed the brain models and began to cough also. The boys turned to a window to try and open it but it was locked as the smoke was thickening even further, choking them.

Suddenly, their necklaces began to glow as swirls of magic surrounded the boys, creating a shield of a bubble to allow them to breathe. They looked at their necklaces and realized that the Suiei Gods were listening to their prayers.

"My children," said Nanase, "You have only a minute or so to escape…we have given each of you a barrier that will help you get through the smoke. But the fire will damage it if you are not careful."

"Please hurry yourselves now and get out," echoed Hazuki.

"We better hurry then," said Makoto, "Let's go!"

Makoto held Nagisa's hand while the five rushed out of the room just as it explodes behind them. They turned to a hallway where they saw the exit but behind them was a line of fire soaring towards them.

"RUN!" shouted Rin.

They fived raced to the exit as the doors were already smashed through the glass. Time was ticking slowly as they all leaped out of the exit and crashed landed at the streets. The line of fire smashed with the glass as another explosion encased the whole building.

Haruka checked to make sure that the brain models that he took were intact and gave one of them to Rin. Makoto and Nagisa coughed to breathe the fresh air.

"Damn…that was bad…we almost had ourselves killed," said Makoto, still a bit shaken.

"At least they were in time to help us," replied Haruka.

"Hazuki always knows when to help," agreed the blonde as he turned to Makoto, "Are you okay?"

"Boy…we are such a bunch of lucky guys," said Rei as he does the megane look on his glasses. To his surprise, they were intact as ever but it was most likely that Ryugazaki made sure they wouldn't break.

"I got some burnt marks but it's not as severe," said Makoto, looking at his arm, "I'll just need some rubbing alcohol or peroxide."

"I got some too," said Rin as his right leg had some scarring marks from the burns, "But at least we made it out alive."

"As if that's nothing right," pouted Nagisa, "We should head home now."

"Yeah, there's food waiting for us," agreed Haruka.

Nagisa smiled as he was ready to eat like none other.

* * *

They returned to the house where they saw Mikoshiba and Nitori already in a playful argument while Gou is like face-palming to herself and Serah laughing.

"We're back!" said Nagisa.

"It's about time you guys, it's nearly 10 PM," replied Mikoshiba.

"Sup? You guys look trashed?" asked Serah.

"I wonder if there's going to be school tomorrow for you Rei? Nagisa?" asked Makoto.

"I don't think there will be…as of what happened this morning," said Haruka.

"We can always skip school?" suggested Nagisa.

"But it's almost your finals…" replied Makoto, "You know better than that. Especially that it's your senior year."

"Oh what a good example," muttered Rei as he takes out his phone, "well it's gonna be closed, got passed through the scans enough to figure out it's because of some events."

"They didn't talk about the false lecture?" asked Makoto.

"Most likely not…would they? Not ever since the bill got passed," sighed Rin.

"Uh they might," answered Rei, "But it's not the point…what are we going to do now?"

"Since the school will be closed, it will give us some time to help Alex on his research," said Haruka, taking out one of the brain models and setting it on the table with Rin.

Nitori walked in and nearly jumped, freaking out by the brains, "ARE THOSE REAL BRAINS!?"

Mikoshiba sighed and answered, "It's not…they're just models."

Gou was even stunned by the sight of the brains but she stood next to Mikoshiba.

"We're going to help Alex and his brother," said Nagisa, "So all will be well again."

"If we help him, there will be a chance he won't fall for the darkness…" agreed Haruka, "But for now, I guess we'll just rest here for the night."

"Yeah," answered Makoto, "It's just been a long-hot mess day."

Nagisa turned to Makoto and said, "Come sleep with me, Mako-chan!"

Makoto smiled and the two walked together to one of the guest rooms while the others blushed.

"Oh those two," said Rin, almost wanting to laugh.

"Yeah…" replied Haruka, feeling a bit of a sweat drop, "They are cute."

"They kinda remind me of my one kid and his boyfriend," said Serah, "Cute lil fucks."

Mikoshiba and Gou both blushed at the sight while Rin grabs Haruka and Rei. Serah almost fell to the floor, laughing really hard.

"WAIT…THREE?!" gasped Serah, "THEY'RE A THREE WAY!? OH MY GOSH!"

"Thank goodness we know that's their life," muttered Mikoshiba, "Otherwise, I'd be so confused."

"Serah please calm down, okay?" asked Gou.

"Yeah," agreed Nitori, "If it wasn't from what happened."

They suddenly heard a loud snore coming from one of the rooms. Gou checked and realized that it was Alex as she stumbled her way back, almost laughing.

"He sounds so cute," she said as she was already on the floor.

"So much for hearing what the others are up too," sighed Mikoshiba.

Nitori blushed and replied, "Miko…you!"

Mikoshiba laughed as Nitori continued, "I thought I was the pervy one…"

"You're not and I will hear every detail of this," said Serah.

"But that snore…" replied Nitori.

"I ain't human; I got my ears down to put aside useless noises," replied the foreign girl.

* * *

Nagisa sat down on the floor as Makoto turned off the lights, saying, "Last time…you….you got me…now this time…I call it!"

"M-makoto, what?" asked Nagisa but his lips were covered by Makoto's as they kissed. Nagisa's eyes widened but he closed them and hugged Makoto tightly.

Makoto could feel their tongues swirling around inside as their mouths were drenched in saliva.

* * *

"Uh…guys," blushed Rei, "Is this even…?"

"Hehehe, I so missed this!" laughed Rin as he turns to Haruka for a deep kiss.

"Oh," said Rei as his face was even redder.

Haruka blushed at first but he grabs Rei by the hand to have him join a three way kiss. The megane was surprised but he goes on ahead to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex woke up and blinked his eyes heavily, "Huh? I thought I heard something?"

But he was too tired to he closed back down and finally stopped snoring.

Back outside in the living room, Mikoshiba and the others realized that they could hear the other boys flirting around.

"Oh boy…let's just go to sleep then," said Mikoshiba while Nitori was having a nosebleed.

"Hehehe," muttered Serah, "Threeways are always the best."

Gou blushed as she was worried about Rin but shook her head.

"Right um…Gou, if you don't mind, can I sleep with you?" asked Serah.

"Mi-Miko-chan?" asked Nitori but the taller boy humphed and turned away.

"Oh boy, let's go Serah…it'll be like a slumber party!" replied Gou.

"Oh alright," said Mikoshiba as he turned around with a seme-like face. Nitori gulped as he realized that he was going to be screwed.

Mikoshiba dragged Nitori to his room as Serah could sense the gayness, "Oh shit, the gay is strong!"

* * *

"I thought…you," began Nitori as Mikoshiba pinned him down on the bed. The red-haired smiled with his eyes narrowed, looking upon his uke with hunger for pleasure.

"We only got one life…might as well enjoy it," he answered as he kissed Nitori deeply.

Nitori blushed and was having some difficulty at first but he finally gives in and closes his eyes. Mikoshiba removed the kiss and said, "Why so scared? I'm not going to kill you."

"…but you make it look like it with your face," replied Nitori, feeling scared.

"I'm only going to fuck you," answered Mikoshiba

 _Oh shit_ , thought Nitori, _he's really going to do it._

They kissed again as Mikoshiba removed his own top and tossed it to the side, continuing to kiss Nitori and rubbing his hand inside Nitori's shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serah took off her pants and was wearing a loose shirt and said, "I'll take the right end of the bed. You wanna talk for a bit Gou?"

"Sure…we can get some girl talk in," answered Gou.

"Yeah, yeah, girl talk," replied Serah, "Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Um…you've been with guys, right Serah-chan?" asked Gou.

"Yeah," answered Serah.

"So then…do you know…um…how to kiss, right?" asked the other girl.

"Yes…oh wait Gou…don't tell me you don't know how to kiss!" said Serah, shocked.

"Well I….um…" began Gou, sweat-dropping with a nervous smile.

"Oh hey, I got an idea! I can be your first kiss!" replied Serah.

"Wh-whaaaa?" asked Gou, blushing.

"Yeah, that way you can practice for a real nice kiss!" giggled Serah.

"Um…" replied Gou, blushing still.

"Come here! Relax and learn, okay?" asked Serah as she drags Gou onto the bed and pinned her down.

Gou nodded as her cheeks were red as a tomato. Serah goes down to her nose and places a cute soft kiss before going to the lips. She hovered her face with a smile, saying, "You see? It's easy!"

* * *

Back in Mikoshiba's room; the taller boy hovered over Nitori as he licked across the face and throbbing his nipple while grinding.

"M-mik-miko…" groaned Nitori as his face was blushed.

"…Nitori…you are so amazing," replied Mikoshiba as he went down to unzip the boy's pants. Nitori gasped as he was freaking out a little.

"But you said you wanted to," said the taller boy with a wink on his left eye.

"I wasn't expecting this now…" said Nitori.

Mikoshiba laughed and said, "Really? Well that's just too bad."

Nitori felt his pants stretching a little as his shaft was growing. Mikoshiba removed the pants and rubs his hand over the underwear before removing it. Nitori blushed and closed his eyes.

"Hehehe, you're getting started already I see…" said Mikoshiba.

"Sh-Shut up!" cried Nitori.

Mikoshiba removed the underwear and the shaft sprang up like a bed spring. He began to lick around before actually going inside with his mouth.

"Aaaah…aaaaah," groaned Nitori as he could feel the sucking.

* * *

"So that's all you have to do?" asked Gou.

"Yep! Now you try it," said Serah.

"Umm….Serah, I thought you said you had a boyfriend?" blushed the other girl.

"I do. But he's not a jealous type and neither am I…much. C'mon; it's not like we're in love, I'm teaching you and we're having some fun in the meantime," explained Serah.

"Well…should I do…it like…this?" asked Gou as she slides her leg up to Serah's knees and takes the advantage to flip their positions, "And then I do….this?"

Gou kissed on Serah's nose shyly before implanting a soft kiss on the lips. Just as they touched, Serah reaches for the girl's waist and pulls her down, squeezing their bodies together.

Gou was surprised but was unable to lift her head as Serah's hand brushed through her hair to keep her in place. Serah licked on Gou's lips before pushing in, leaving the other girl confused and steaming red in blush and embarrassment.

* * *

"Aaaah!" groaned Nitori as he felt Mikoshiba deep inside of his mouth to his shaft. He could feel the pressure rising like a boiling pot of water.

He groaned louder as he could feel the release of his juice as Mikoshiba felt the pouring of the love inside of his mouth. Nitori turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassment while Mikoshiba leaked some of the juices out from his mouth and dropping some on Nitori's chest while taking the rest inside to feast.

"N-Nitori," said Mikoshiba, looking at the smaller boy with a passionate look.

"Let me do this," replied the other boy. Mikoshiba was confused at first but Nitori pushed the other guy down and flips their position. Nitori licked across the other boy's chest while his hands removed the underwear and saw the dick standing tall and mighty.

"You wanted me…do you?" asked Nitori.

"That's for you to decide," replied Mikoshiba.

Nitori moved in to Miko's face and gave a deep kiss. Once they took a breath, Mikoshiba answered, "I love you…Nitori."

"I love you too…Mikoshibaaaaaah!" groaned Nitori as he was stunned to feel Miko's shaft entering inside of his other tunnel.

* * *

Serah stopped the kiss to check up on Gou and asked, "You alright there girl? You got the idea now?"

"Um…I…yes," said Gou.

"Hahaha, so that's how I looked when Mysu took my first kiss. No wonder he was laughing so much," muttered Serah.

"Hey!" snapped Gou, "You're teaching me right? The question is…sensei, is this alright?"

Gou moved down to Serah's mouth and accidently bumped their teeth a bit. They both flinched at a moment but they kept on kissing as their tongues were toying around with each other, exploring each other's mouths.

Serah stroke Gou's back softly as her other hand brushed through her long hair. She wasn't so much of being the submissive one so she flipped back to the top with Gou on the bottom carefully without squashing each other.

Gou finally took a breath and asked, "Was that okay?"

"Amateur entrance…but great outcome," replied Serah, "You did great...however, try to be careful with the teeth."

* * *

Back in the other room, Mikoshiba and Nitori were kissing each other and touching each other while Mikoshiba continued to thrust deeper and deeper into Nitori. The red-hair boy gave Nitori a hickey on the neck.

 _I feel his special spot_ , thought Mikoshiba, _at this rate…we'll…_

"MikoshibaaaaaaaaaaaahHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Nitori as he could feel the climax approaching.

"AAHAAAAH….NITORI!" groaned Mikoshiba as they both climaxed together; the juices inside flowed through Nitori while the latter's shaft poured out more juices all between them.

Mikoshiba rested himself on top of Nitori with his head over the other's chest. Nitori breathed heavily and relaxed a little, saying, "T-Thank you…"

Mikoshiba was stunned a bit but they kissed again as they had their arms wrapped around each other.

"…May I ask why?" asked Nitori.

"...I loved you...it's obvious...however...I felt bad...when we got rid of Rin...from our team...and I was worried that you got mad at me," answered Mikoshiba, "You wanted him to stay but I cut him loose…"

"I guess in the end, it is for the sake of the others," replied Nitori, "But at least you weren't mad at him."

"I wasn't…I was more worried if anything…" said Mikoshiba, "I just hope he didn't take it the wrong way…but thanks to that witch…we were able to understand him better."

"I…I'm sorry," answered Nitori.

"No worries…Nito-chan," smiled Mikoshiba as he rested next to him, cuddling together while he gave Nitori another kiss on the cheek, "Tomorrow though…we have serious business to deal with."

"Right," said Nitori as they fell asleep.

* * *

"So then, I should avoid the teeth, huh?" asked Gou.

"Just go in more smoothly…you can be fierce and what not but if you're going for the French one, avoid teeth clashing," explained Serah.

"O-okay…one last try?" asked Gou.

"Go for it," smiled Serah.

Gou nodded as she moves into Serah's face, pulling her gentle and placed her lips over Serah's and slides her tongue in for a passionate kiss that lasted over a minute before they ran out of air. Once they took a breath, Gou asked, "Better?"

"Oh that was perfect!" said Serah in a softer tone, "Just perfect!"

She giggled and hugs her around while trying to tickle her side.

"Serah! Stop…hahaha!" laughed Gou as she was trying to flinch her body.

"Oh you're so cute Gou! So adorable!" smiled Serah as she grabbed on her side.

"Kyaaaa! Serah," chuckled Gou.

After talking for some more, they fell asleep besides each other with cute smiles on their faces.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes slowly and got up from his bed. He had no idea what time it was since he was discombobulated from what was happening before. He heard something from the other rooms; some were laughter, others were passionate, and some were something that he…

He gasped as a tear fell over his eyes…realizing what was happening…

"Love…" he muttered, thinking back when he was in high school.

* * *

**Flashback: 4 Years Ago…Junior Year of Mayfield High School, Ohio, USA**

"Hey Alex!" shouted a voice from behind.

Alex turned to see Brianna glomping him with a cute hug as they both laughed.

"What's up Bri?" asked Alex.

"Oh I'm just getting ready for tonight…it's my ice skating show, remember?" she asked.

"Oh right! It's tonight…I am excited to see you on the show!" smiled Alex.

"Yeah! You'll love it!" she replied, "Meet me at my house by 5, okay?"

"Yep!" he answered.

At the skating rink, the theme was called "The Gifts" where it was a series of ice-skaters from younger kids to adults as they performed a series of shows. It was some sort of a holiday-based event for the end of the year.

Alex was stunned to see this as the lights and the music were just beautiful. He was having a time of his life as he watched Bri skating gracefully and jumping with her twirl.

During the intermission, he had a chance to talk with her again as they both got something to drink.

"You were amazing," he said, "I have never seen such a show like this in real life…except for TV of course."

"Well," she replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We need to hang out more often."

"Yeah I know…" he answered, "I just wish I didn't have to deal with so much stuff…but I…"

"I understand," she smiled, "Don't worry about it…you'll be a great doctor! Your brother is proud to have you!"

Alex smiled as he returned to his seat while Bri went to her position to start up the second half of the show.

* * *

**Months Later…**

Alex sat on the bench in school, reading a book while waiting for his friends for the art group. He was thinking about what all has gone between him and Bri.

 _I can't believe this_ , thought Alex, _she keeps getting herself injured…I can't have a wife like this…I'm a poor boy and she's from a wealthy family._

"Hey Alex!" called Bri as the boy turned to see her on crutches.

"Oh my!" he cried out, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…my horse got spooked and I was thrown off," she answered, "I don't know how long I'll be having this though…maybe a month or so before I get a cast only."

"Well," he said, "I'm sure you'll be alright…it'll take a bit of time, but it's all good."

"Yeah," she replied, "Thanks!"

* * *

Alex arrived at Bri's house and took a deep breath, he had to end this once and for all. He made sure to start off normal and fresh as if nothing happened.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I can go…the cast is off and I'm better now," she replied.

They walked to the forest and talked about a handful of random things. However, Alex made sure to slowly start talking about his future and describing how busy he'll get.

"But look, we have each other," said Brianna, getting a little nervous.

Alex shook his head and answered, "I'm sorry…I…I don't know how bad things will get for me. I've been called by many colleges to join and I have yet to decide where…aside from my exams and quizzes I have."

"But Alex…" she replied, feeling a bit sick.

"I…I'm sorry…but…thank you," he answered, "For allowing me to learn and to understand."

They walked back to the house as Brianna went to her room to cry while the mother remained silent as Alex explained what is going on.

"At least you did it in a professional way," said the mother, "I know it must have been difficult but she'll be over it."

"Thank you very much for everything," replied Alex as he walked out of the house, crying a little.

* * *

**Present Time**

_A love like this…cannot exist for me_ , he thought, _it's all an illusion._

His face was wet with tears as he cried a little, getting up and walking to the outside steps as the cool midnight air breezed through.

"Oh well," he muttered, "Forever alone I shall be…without someone to love…even if I was gay. I need someone for me…to help me with my brother."

He wiped his face and looked at the stars and the galaxy before him. He closed his eyes as he cried a little bit more.

Back inside, Serah woke up and heard something from the outside.

 _Is that Alex crying_ , thought Serah as she checked to make sure Gou was sleeping. She got up from the bed and walked to the outside where she saw Alex alone.

"Hey dude, what'chu doing out there?" asked Serah.

Alex coughed and answered, "Nothing."

"Oh yeah? Well you're gonna catch a cold…Alex. What's wrong?" she asked again.

Alex remained silent at first but answering, "I…"

He turned to see her as his face was moist and stained with tears, "Love doesn't exist for me…it may exist in my family…but…for myself…I…it's all an illusion."

"Alex…come on now, that's not true silly!" answered Serah.

"Love used to exist…but it vanished…after I was forced to break up with a girl who kept hurting herself," he explained, "She would do ice skating…horseback riding…but she kept getting injured…with a crutch, a cast…and other things."

"Well Alex…" said Serah, "I used to think that love was some bullshit too, for crying out loud my first love died in front of me. But I found him, I found the one eventually. This girl you loved, just because she's not the one doesn't mean another someone will not come."

"Well…" he replied, "There is someone who I am talking to now…but I don't think we'll ever be together. She's also rich…but her smile…it always warms me up. However, we cannot afford to meet up with each other…"

"Not afford?" asked Serah, slightly confused.

"Well," he replied, "she does love me back...but for now, we can only be like brother and sister...which is fine by me…but… I'm worried she might find someone better than me..."

He begins to cry again a little as he continued, "She lives in a different town…that's far away from where I used to live before I moved out here."

"Well she might, I'm not gonna lie. That's why stop being a sorry man and go for it. Who cares if you can't be together, you only live once right?" asked Serah.

"And what about you? I told you a lot about myself already...but you hardly told me about yourself," answered Alex, "Except that you fall through this world in a rabbit hole. What happened to you before?"

"Before what?" said Serah.

"Before you got here?" explained Alex.

He wipes his tears as he finally calms himself down; his tattoo was flickering a little but it remained normal.

"Well…how I ended up here…" began Serah, "Ummm…well, it's like this. I'm sorta like this hero? Yeah, hero, war hero too and I save people."

"I wish I can protect people…but whenever I fight…it goes wrong," muttered Alex.

"Hey! Nobody does it right from the get go!" she answered, "On a side note, I was really useless the first three to four years of my whole hero business thing. So anyway… sometimes the goddess Destiny decides it's a good idea to bother me and play with me so this time she told me, 'hey Serah, why don't you help these guys out' and here I am... stuck."

"Destiny…is a goddess?" asked Alex, confused, "I could never imagine that…all I know about destiny that it's part of Unity and Duty…in a series of virtues."

"Well she is a nice lady…but sometimes…she's just…oh well you know," she replied, "Anyway, I can't travel back home because she jammed the pathways, and I have to solve things here to get back to my kid and fiancée."

"What did she want you to do here?" asked Alex.

"Fix things, patch things up, kill the bad guy. Help you guys out... mostly help you guys out. Otherwise I would have been done with this already," said Serah, "Anywho, I'm here. I can kill things with air, and I have heavenly swords at my disposal. Anything more you'd like to know?"

"Back when I fought off the snake at Iwatobi," replied Alex, "You looked at me funny…or that part of me that still was in his light...saw you in fear... as if you recognized this power that I had before... I almost had no control of myself...but when you saw me...I somehow gained a part of myself... that's why the tattoo stayed silver..."

"Well kid, you're one of those people I kill on sight... or at least when you're going on with the stuff you pulled up back there," answered Serah.

"But… I can't die...I promised," said Alex as he took out his wallet to look at the photo of his brother, holding the picture to his heart, "I promised to save him…"

"Some heavy necro energy you got going on in that body of yours, I won't kill you, I mean c'mon you're my friend," smiled Serah.

Alex blushed and looked at her, saying, "I…I'm sorry for being such a baka."

"Eh, don't be. I used to be like you," she replied.

"Oh? Like what do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Serah laughed and replied, "Oh just the random stuff."

Alex smiled a little and his tattoo glowed in a golden color, saying, "It'll be okay…I promise."

"Cute, your tattoo is glowing with a pretty aura," giggled Serah.

Alex blushed again and turned to the side, singing a song that he would listen to,

_"Shinku no tsukigasa ga terashidasu shinjitsu ni_   
_Moroku kuzuresaru yume wo yami e to tsukitateru_   
_Oshiete... eien no sono saki ga aru nara_   
_Nani mo iranai_   
_Michishirube wa anata dake_

_(the red moon shines...and it all comes to me...that it's only a dream...that I have seen..._   
_all those lies...they only fall into the dark...I keep moving forward and go on..._   
_just tell me the truth, does something exist...beyond this world that I suffer?_   
_I just...don't need anything..._   
_for you... are my guide to get me through this dark...")_

Serah was amazed by his singing and she clapped, saying, "That…that's just a ton of feels there."

Alex blushed and answered, "Thanks…I still have to tweak my voice a little…I did used to sing in choir back in middle school."

He got up and stretched, "I guess it's already late…I can't sleep though…I'll just go and wash up. I hope it doesn't wake up the others."

"I'm sure they're dead tired so they won't mind," replied Serah as she got up and walked back up the room.

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs to the basement where he found the shower room. He carefully looked to make sure no one was watching before he stripped off his clothes, tossing them to the side where he can find them later.

 _I did protect everyone...back in the auditorium...however...just why...? Why that part of me is getting stronger_ , he thought.

He walked into the shower box and turned on the water, getting his hair wet and taking some soap to scrub. He thought back when he was with Bri in high school but he shook his head in rejection.

"I…I can't," he muttered, "Love doesn't exist."

Not paying attention to his hands, his left hand brushes across his chest before moving it down to his abs and by his shaft. He almost felt like as if he was becoming a self-toy when he suddenly slipped as he lost his balance, landing on his butt.

"Ouch!" he cried out, "Damn…I lost my balance there."

He decided to lie down on his back as he stared at the water spraying all over him from head to toe. It was almost as if the water was playing with his body…and what about the others…did they…?

 _OH GOD NO_ , he thought, _WHAT WAS I THINKING?_

He got back up and found a regular Axe Shampoo and poured some out and scrubbed his hair and rinsed off the soap.

 _I hope the others are okay…_ he thought, _as long as they're happy…then I am happy too. I want to see people happy…because it means that I have achieved something._

He suddenly stopped as he heard someone coming down the steps. He turned his head to see but the steam in the shower prevented him to look through so he turned around and felt paralyzed.

"Wh-what…? Who's there?" called Alex, "Show yourself!"

"No," came the reply, "You show yourself!"

Alex gasped as he realized who that voice was…he fell to his knees and turned around, trying not to show off his frontal side. The door to the shower opened as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" asked the voice.

Alex narrowed his eyes and answered, "Why…why are you here…Haruka?"

Haruka remained silent for a minute before replying, "I heard you were crying outside. I saw Serah talking to you."

"Why are you here?" repeated Alex, sounding more threatening.

"As I said, you were crying," answered Haruka, "You were upset about something."

"That's none of your concern to begin with," said Alex coldly.

Haruka sighed and answered, "How many times do I need to tell you? You have to stop hiding your burdens."

The swimmer bent down his knees and hugged behind him as if he was trying to get him closer.

"Please get your hands off of me!" snapped Alex.

Haruka withdrew his hands and replied, "Then…why do you think love is an illusion?"

Alex gasped, wondering if Serah told Haruka about this or not but there was no time to deal with that.

"I…I…" he replied, "it's because...back in high school, there was a girl whom I thought I cared for...but she turned out to be a high maintenance that gets injured all the time. So I broke up... besides...I've always been an independent person..."

"No you're not," said Haruka, "I see it in you. You had some dear friends back in your country...you tried to protect them…didn't you?"

"How the fuck do you know that!?" snapped Alex.

"Your memories," replied the other boy, "they were displayed..."

Alex grunted and said, "As if I were to believe in you."

"Your brother's name is Sergio...you are from Mayfield Heights...you lived a happy life as a child until you went to that camp," said Haruka, "Most of all...you were just like us...a swimmer of your own...until you were betrayed… betrayed by other students who you thought you cared for."

 _Did he read my thoughts_ , thought Alex.

Haruka showed his necklace to Alex, explaining, "This power from my Suiei God Nanase...he told me to enter your memories... to understand you better."

 _The Suiei Gods_ , thought Alex, _I guess that explains it._

"Yes...the Suiei Gods...are a part of our lives...you have learned our legend...haven't you?" asked Haruka.

"I did. I told Rei about it..." sighed Alex, "I told him that when I moved to California, I was with a group of computer geniuses that helped me research about Autism."

"Then how did you managed to stumble upon us?" asked Haruka.

"I've stumbled on a book that I had to read for my college class," explained Alex, "it had a shit ton of poems...but while it appeared to be those romantic ones...hidden in them were stories... that's when I first saw...Suiei and then I saw...Nanase...Tachibana...Hazuki...Matsuoka...and Ryugazaki. I thought the names were cool so I asked one of the computer guys to look them up and that's when I saw the story."

"I see," replied Haruka, "Then how did you get here to this country?"

"the computer guys paid my fare and trip...thankfully I finished for the year of my classes so I took my vacation into coming here...in hopes to find you guys...and hopefully find a cure for my brother..." said the foreigner, "But when I've heard about the censorship...I was drawn even more attention...because I knew something was not right...and I thought maybe if I find you guys, we could figure out this mystery..."

Haruka wrapped his arms around the boy again and rested his head on Alex's shoulder, saying, "Then you did well…you found us indeed. And in return, we'll help you save your brother."

"H-Haru-ka?" gasped Alex as he felt his skin on his back and his arms flirting around his front.

"Rei told me about your tattoo...can I take a closer look at it?" asked Haruka.

Alex nodded and turned his head while realizing that he might just get laid, saying, "I guess it can't be helped."

He blushed as he saw Haruka in swim trunks as his clothes were also tossed to the side. Haruka's necklace began to glow while Alex's tattoo began to glow also.

"Haruka your necklace!" gasped Alex.

"Suiei Nanase must be felling this too…they all want to see you...they find that you are worth proven by the strength of your heart...even though you struggle," explained Haruka, "that's why...I'm going to find your way back...no matter if you're Alex...or…"

Alex blushed even further and cried out, "H…H-haruka!?"

"Forget about that bitch...just listen to your heart...and your powers..." replied Haruka, "Don't let the past get to you."

Alex nodded as he turned his body fully around, revealing everything to him. Haruka blushed a little as he was amazed at the foreign boy's body tone and shape. It was like a real beauty…

"Damn," said Haruka, "You're much more beautiful like this…"

"Oh please don't say things like…OH!" replied Alex as Haruka pinned him down to the floor while the shower rained over them. They stared at each other's eyes as the golden and the blue eyes reflected each other to create a green-like combination.

"H-h-haruka? Are you okay with this?" asked Alex.

"I may be bonded to Rei and Rin...but we are pretty flexible...though Rei may be a bit…to deal with," said Haruka, "But…this is your time to realize your feelings…"

Alex blushed as Haruka moved in to his face, heading for the lips. Alex felt the pain inside his heart as he tried to hold the kiss together. He suddenly backed off and gasped and breathed rapidly as his hands covered his head, shaking with fear.

"Are you okay?" asked Haruka.

"It…it's like as if something…is breaking," he answered, feeling something strange happening all over his body.

"Just relax...forget about that bitch! Don't let that thought get to you..." said Haruka.

Alex nodded as he sat against the shower wall while Haruka moved in again, kissing the boy deeply as their tongues swirled around. This time, the foreign boy felt no pain or fear as he wrapped his arms around Haruka.

 _Th-thank you Haruka…for accepting me_ , thought Alex as he embraced deeper.

Haruka withdrew the kiss and said, "Come on…it's time we finish this, shall we?"

He got Alex back on his feet and swoop him off, carrying him out of the shower while turning off the mechanism with his magic. He called upon the traveling spell as the two transformed into the mists, reappearing in Alex's room.

The boy was stunned to see the magic at work as Haruka placed him on the bed, "That…mist, it's…amazing."

"Nanase allowed me to use the traveling spell…getting us back here without making any noise," explained Haruka.

Alex closed his eyes and blushed as Haruka took off his swimsuit and climbed on top of him. He opened his eyes as Haruka gave him a kiss on the head before embracing another deep kiss.

When they took a breath, Haruka asked, "You may have loved your family and friends...but you never felt love like this?"

Alex shook his head "No…but how will I know if this is…OH!"

He groaned as Haruka placed one of his fingers inside his tunnel; the foreign boy grunted and biting his teeth together.

"Ack…dammit…that," began Alex.

"You've done this…haven't you?" said Haruka, realizing how easy it was for one finger.

"You…" said Alex as he narrowed his eyes but gasped and groaned as he felt Haruka licking his chest and down to his abs and to his shaft.

"You taste sweet…" replied Haruka as he licked on his shaft and the foreign boy groaned at the sensitivity. Haruka tasted him inside as he could feel the pressure building up.

 _Is…this what love is? But…I don't understand…sex and love…aren't the same_ , thought Alex, _oh god…I'm experiencing Haruka Nanase here…_

Haruka took a breath and replied, "You're right. But when you learn through others…the longer you stay with someone…the more you cared about them. Haven't you felt like this when you saved me back at the school?"

Alex gasped as he recalled that moment when Haruka rushed to save him while the snake was about to bite his head off and switched places to protect him.

"You saved me…and the others…while you fought off that monster," said Haruka.

"I…I didn't realize you had that feeling," replied Alex.

"I did the same for Nagisa…and later Rin and Rei back in the Time Loop," answered the swimmer as he shoved another kiss inside of Alex's mouth for a moment before he continued to explain.

"When you were protecting me…I realized how I much pain I was giving to the others…" said Haruka.

"I won't let anyone who I care for…to suffer, even if I just met them for a moment…people do care for others…most of the time," replied Alex.

"Enough talk…can you hold your thoughts?" asked Haruka.

Alex nodded but realized that Haruka was lining himself up as his shaft poked at the entrance. The foreign boy gasped but Haruka rested his finger over Alex's mouth.

"Trust me," said Haruka.

 _I hope this reverses your dark thoughts for a while_ , thought Haruka, _or permanently._

Haruka finally pushed himself in as the other boy groaned and grunted at the pressure. Alex hung on tightly and closed his eyes.

"Aaaaa...aaaaaah," groaned Alex.

 _This is love…then? Is that what it is_ , thought Alex, _that you make a commitment to protect and you'd do anything to show you care?_

He groaned louder as Haruka swayed back and forth while brushing his hand on the shaft with one hand, holding Alex's hand with the other.

 _It's working_ , thought Haruka, _his emotions are changing._

The tattoo glowed from a golden yellow to almost a white color.

 _I don't want to be this dark...even though it may never go away completely..._ thought Alex, _I want my smile to come back...Please...oh my smiling baby self...come back to me!_

"AaahaaaaaAAAH!" groaned Alex, "Haar-uukaaAAAHHH!"

The swimmer swayed faster and faster as he clung onto the boy as they both smiled. The both groaned together as they approached the climax.

"I…I'm gonna…" began Haruka as he felt his shaft about to explode.

Alex braced and relaxed at the same time as he felt the fluid entering inside of him, flooding away the darkness that was taking over his soul. He panted and breathed as he could feel their sweaty bodies together as one. The other shaft flooded some fluid between the two as their bodies spasm.

A small tear poured from Alex's eye and Haruka brushed it away, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I…I feel better," replied the foreigner, "Th-thank you…Haruka. Can you please stay with me? It hurts being lonely all the time."

"Yeah, I'll stay," smiled Haruka as he rested on top of him, clinging a hug around as they gently flirted each other.

"You know...I realized that we both are the same...we are both leaders...in our goals..." said Alex.

"Is that so?" asked Haruka.

Alex nodded, "Yes. We both may be independent people...but we love...and learn...and grow..."

 _Brother, I swear,_ thought Alex, _you will be saved…now that I have hope in my heart. Even though I may be in love with a guy…_ _ **but it's exactly what I need…someone to believe in me.**_

The two closed their eyes and feel asleep, knowing that there is more to do once they get up.


	8. The Candidate

**~Time: The Past…Ancient Greece: War against Persia Empire~**

The skies were red as crimson blood as swords clashed, shields abused and beaten, and the cries of the men fighting and defending and conquering.

"CHARGE AT OUR ENEMIES!" shouted Alexander the Great, pointing his Kopis sword to the enemy's target, "GO!"

His army charged at the gates to the empire while a small portion of them were assigned to stay as backup. It has been many months since the war has struck and it was his duty to make sure that he would spread his campaign out to other nations as well as helping other nations to break free from their cursed leaders and dictatorships.

 _There is not much time left before we can get past the gates_ , thought the warrior.

He turned to see several of the Ballistas damaged by their enemy's long shot weapons but there were still plenty to use. He was not ready to give up this fight.

"You guys head over to the other side of the river bed!" he commanded.

Some of them followed his order while those he asked to stay behind were given different instructions.

"You men go find the cache of our emergency supplies and make sure we have enough to arm ourselves," he ordered.

"YES MY LORD!" they ordered as they rushed off to a different area of the battle field.

Three of his personal commanders, Parmenion, Philotas, and Antipater stood by his side as they watched the battle unfolding with bloodshed and clashing.

"My lord," said Parmenion, "What are you commands now?"

"Please give us your wisdom," bowed Antipater, "For we shall grant you the victory."

"We will see to that this battle here at the river ends in our favor since we will continue onward," said Alexander, "After that we'll…"

"Look how strong you are boy…" hissed a dark voice.

The four braced themselves as they readied their weapons.

"WHO GOES THERE?" growled Alexander, "Show us yourself!"

"It would appear that the rumors are correct," said the voice again, "I see how the military and Macedonia have longed to keep your nature a secret…Alex…an inhuman thing in a human form…"

"Bastard," growled the warrior as he tightened his sword.

"Look out!" shouted Antipater as some dark, weird swirls of shadow attacked them. Alex charged up and sliced the shadows in half as it dissolved away.

 _What_ , he thought, _what is this…this isn't human…is it a god?_

"Does your strength come from the fact that you aren't human…" continued the voice, "Or is it because of the life you lived so far? I want to know…" said the voice again, "This game will decide a winner…and a loser…"

"SHOW YOURSELF!" growled the warrior as he was losing his patience.

"This enemy isn't visible to our eyes," muttered Philotas.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Parmenion.

"Our armies will set the final blow and we'll camp out to being the new era and campaign," replied Alexander.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Philotas as he pushed the man to the side, allowing himself to sacrifice to the shadows from before as they stabbed through the chest and head.

Parmenion screamed in horror as his son fell to the ground. The shadows then stabbed the older man as Alexander was stunned to see this dark magic happening before his eyes.

"You…you must live my lord," said Parmenion as he coughed up the blood and collapsed to the ground.

"Wh-what…what are these things?" muttered Alexander, "I don't understand them…"

"You don't need to," hissed the voice again.

"DAMMIT! WHO ARE YOU!?" growled the warrior as he slashed around the air in hopes to find his enemy.

"You don't need to know me…because I am the shadow…the darkness…that you have," said the voice.

"Bastard!" growled Alexander.

"Oh we'll meet again soon…after I kill some more of your friends that tried to help you when you were a child…" said the voice as the shadows stabbed Antipater.

Alexander screamed in vengeance as he unleashed his ultimate power from the sword and casted a powerful blow to end the Battle of Granicus, blasting an explosion of bright light.

He had no memory of his childhood except for training to be a warrior when it was time for him to explore the lands beyond Macedonia and Athens. Little did he know that someone out in this world…blessed him with a protection barrier…but who? Who give him this blessing? But more so, who was this monster that mocked him?

* * *

**Present Day: Somewhere in the United States**

The Suiei Gods soared their away across the skies through the clouds while listening to the cries of nature all around them. Time was ticking as they had to get to the West Coast as soon as possible.

Nanase felt Haruka's relationship to the foreign boy as he chuckled a little, "So you did it Haruka."

"He did?" gasped Tachibana.

"That's…strange…don't you think?" asked Matsuoka.

"No. That boy was almost lost to the darkness," said Nanase, "If Haruka didn't do that...we could have lost this world."

"He knows how to get around that kiddo," chuckled Hazuki.

"Well if that's the case, at least that's good," agreed Matsuoka.

"I want to meet him," said Tachibana.

"I only caught a small glimpse of what he actually looked like…he…he does look cute when he's bottom," replied Nanase, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh Nanase," sighed Ryugazaki as he laughed a little, "Yeah seriously…this boy is way tooooo interesting to pass up on."

"The source of his unusual power…is from the tattoo he has on his neck," explained Nanase, "He has dark brown hair, golden eyes…but he can change it as well as the tattoo based on his emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if he happens to become one of us…he does have the potential."

"But his decision will be his own to make," said Tachibana.

"Well having a sixth bud tagging along would be nice," agreed Hazuki.

"I think it's time we rest ourselves with the clouds," said Matsuoka as he dissolved his form into the mists and merged with the clouds as the others did the same.

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

Alex woke up and saw Haruka sleeping on top of him; both of their bodies were still exposed after making love last night. He smiled to himself as Haruka was still holding around him like a giant dakimakura.

"Haru-chan…" muttered Alex passionately.

Haruka woke up with a yawn, "Huh?"

"Good morning," smiled Alex.

"You too," he replied as they both kissed deeply again. Afterwards, Haruka got off of the boy and they quickly got dressed before stepping to the kitchen where they smelled the food from the hallways.

* * *

Mikoshiba set up the table with omelets, pancakes, eggs, and some leftovers from last night. He saw the two along with Nitori walking in.

Meanwhile Gou woke up and pushed Serah to get up, "Serah! Wake up! The breakfast smells great!"

"Oh my…okay, okay, I'm up," she yawned, "Damn that smells fucking great!"

"Oh Serah," laughed Gou as she realized that at this point, she had to take it easy.

The girls walked out of the room as they saw Makoto and Nagisa together with Makoto trying to hold Nagisa as the latter was clinging onto him.

"Morning, y'all!" said Serah as they walked in.

"Morning," yawned Nagisa as he got off of Makoto and stretched a bit.

Rin walked in a moment later and said, "Sup y'all?"

"Good morning Rin-chan!" smiled Alex, "Morning everyone!"

"Whoa there," replied Rin, "You sound better Alex."

Rei was the last one to walk in as he yawned, saying, "Well someone's super happy."

"Yeah, I guess…it's all about friendship, right?" asked Alex, blushing a little with a smile on his face.

"That's the spirit boy," agreed Mikoshiba as he gave Alex a high five and a fist bump.

"Oh yeah," nodded Serah, "You got all the idea right."

"Please forgive me for what I have done yesterday," said Alex as he bowed, "I really hope I didn't cause pain."

Haruka rested his hand on Alex's shoulder, saying, "You did fine…okay? You saved all of us along with Makoto's help."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help us out," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah man, it was so worth the trip," agreed Rin.

"Well then guys, let's get to our breakfast," said Mikoshiba.

"Yeah! Breakfast is up and it's a new day!" cheered Nagisa.

"Let's go eat then, okay Alex-chan-san?" smiled Rei.

"Yeah! I'm so happy we could be together today! I'll make it up from yesterday and make this day a blast!" chuckled Alex.

He sat down between Rei and Haruka as they all sat and enjoyed their breakfast. It was quite a beautiful start of the morning as they passed the plates around, the drinks and treats.

"So what should we do today?" asked Alex, "I'd like for another swim."

"Yeah!" agreed Nagisa, "Let's have fun this time and hopefully there won't be anything painful to deal with!"

"Aw Nagisa…" laughed Alex.

Gou smiled as she was happy to see Alex laughing with joy, knowing that all was getting better. Rei took a biscuit and observed Alex closely when the boy turned his head to talk to Haruka about a few things. Rei blinked his eyes for a moment of confusion but carefully looked again and noticed something…

 _Hm…_ thought Rei, _I cannot believe this…did this…happen? I can't believe it…I…I should've…_

"Um Alex," said Rei finally after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah?" asked the foreign boy as he turned to talk to Rei.

"Your skin is shiny," replied the megane.

Alex blushed a moment before answering, "Oh…it's just probably my tattoo glowing with positive energy…"

"No," said Rei sharply which caused Alex to drop his smile, "You look beautiful."

Alex blushed heavily as Mikoshiba chuckled at the comment. However, Makoto could sense something odd about Rei and even Nagisa was looking a bit worried.

Haruka ignored the situation as he poured his tea and grabbed a pancake.

"Did you guys…" began Rei as he stopped to look at Alex's expression and Haruka's.

Alex took a sip of his tea to calm himself down as Rin could feel the awkward silence. Serah was doing her best not to choke with the laughter inside her head.

"Hmm?" asked Gou, looking a bit confused.

"Humph," said Rei, "I'll take it as a yes."

Now Alex began to freak out and asked, "What? What are you saying!?"

"Well…your skin is pretty, you're really happy this morning…and Haruka was in your room," explained Rei.

Alex took another sip of his tea as he turned away from Rei, worried what was going to happen. How did Rei even knew about this?

"You guys had sex, didn't you?" asked Rei as his eyes narrowed.

Miksohiba, Nitori, Makoto and Rin stopped whatever they were doing and froze while Serah started to choke a little before laughing hysterically, saying, "OH MY GOSH…you don't say that out loud at the table!"

Serah fell off of her seat laughing hard while Alex's face turned from neutral to shock and embarrassment. Gou looked at Serah sharply while Mikoshiba was getting annoyed by Serah's wild behavior.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just sooo funny," laughed Serah.

Finally, Alex got up from his seat, saying, "Please excuse me…"

"WAIT!" shouted Nagisa, "ALEX-CHAN!"

But the foreign boy rushed out of the kitchen and to the hallway; his eyes were filled with tears as he screamed in his mind.

 _I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY NEW BEGINNING_ , he thought as his brain was exploding with several emotions striking his heart, _AND NOW…_

"And there he goes again," sighed Rin.

Gou's eyes narrowed sharply as she looked both at Rei and Serah, saying, "I think that's not the way to go about it you two!"

"Woops, I was…I guess a bit too blunt," said Rei as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Haruka sat in silence for a moment but finally answered, "He was in deep pain…the darkness was about to take over him…had something not has been done…we would have lost him…and so will this world."

"Haru-chan," said Nagisa, a bit concerned.

"Yeah we know," replied Serah, "But that boy needs to laugh more…and whatever you guys were doing last night was working…do it again!"

"Serah…" said Gou sharply.

"Well I could go apologi…" began Rei when they all heard a loud thud from the door as Alex slammed the door shut.

"Damn," said Mikoshiba, "That almost hurt the house with that loud bang."

Serah stopped her playful mood and looked at Haruka seriously saying, "Oh my…Haruka please?"

"For what?" asked Haruka.

"Go talk to him. He'll need you right now," replied Serah.

Rin sighed in annoyance as Haruka got up. Serah reassured him that he'll be alight once Haruka talked to the foreigner. Rei got up a few moments later to follow.

* * *

In the room, Alex sniffed on the bed as his face was once again wet with tears of sadness and regret.

"Oh just why," he said to himself, "This always happens to me; _when I am happy, someone is sad…but when I am sad, EVERYONE IS HAPPY!_ "

Haruka knocked on the door, calling, "Oi! Alex!"

"Leave me alone!" snapped the foreigner.

But Haruka didn't listen as he waited for another response.

Alex sighed and finally replied, "Fine…"

Haruka walked in as he saw Alex's back turned towards him. The foreign boy was just frightened and shaky from Rei's comment.

"Is Rei mad at me?" asked Alex, "Or is he madder at you?"

"Of course not, I mean…he wasn't expecting me to end up with you…nor did he foresaw your reaction…it did shock him a little," said Haruka.

"It's just that...whenever I am happy, no one else is...and when I am sad, everyone else is happy," replied Alex.

"That's enough," said Haruka as he moved down to give a kiss on the nose.

Haruka sensed Rei nearby as he asked, "You got something to say Rei? I know you're back there."

Rei remained silent at first before he walked in and saw Alex all flushed up from the awkwardness at the table. He was still a bit in shock and slightly angry at Haruka but he was at the same time, confused.

"I…I'm sorry Alex," said Rei.

"No," replied the foreign boy, "I'm the one that should be to apologize…"

"No," answered the megane, "I was too blunt; I shouldn't have said it that way."

Alex looked up at the tall boy as they were silent. Haruka decided to leave the room, saying, "I'll be back in the bit; you two should talk."

Alex sat down on the edge of his bed and asked, "Did you sleep well then, Rei?"

"Yeah, I uh…fell asleep and slept like a log; no harm done," nodded Rei.

"But how…then?" asked the boy, "Did you hear me crying last night?"

"No I didn't…it's just, umm…when Nagisa and Makoto did it, they looked just like you did…just a wild guess," said Rei.

"Those guys?" asked Alex as he blushed a little before realizing that he shouldn't be that surprised, "Well, I guess it's already obvious…"

"Well, maybe not this time but they're adorable and all," nodded Rei.

"I'm sorry Rei," said Alex as he looked at the tall megane again, "But…did you…by chance…l-like me? I mean...it's only that you were fascinated by my tattoo and got curious and…"

"I uh…no…not like that," blushed Rei, "I just have a touching fetish of things…that I find fascinating…that's all."

"Well don't feel bad about yourself," smiled Alex for a moment before he went back to his neutral face, "I mean…I don't know I can even begin myself…there's just…"

"Oh I saw it…I saw everything," answered Rei.

"Eh?" asked Alex, "Y-you too? I thought Haruka was…"

"Haruka and I both looked into your memories," explained Rei, "And yes I'm a curious guy…I'm really sorry but we needed to know about yourself…when you fell asleep in the car, the gods told us to enter to your memories."

"Damn, I really did miss my old days," said Alex, "Back when everything was all okay…even when I started to swim I…"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but…that's all in the past now," replied Rei.

"But even what you have saw…what were you looking for?" asked Alex.

"What exactly are you…we didn't know about that tattoo of yours and how it's linked to those powers you used yesterday," said the megane.

"I started to have memories shown to me while I was in the hospital," explained the boy, "But even then I tried to deny that because I had no recollection of fighting and bloodshed."

"Well that part did clear some things up," said Rei.

"After Haruka…and I slept…I had a dream," said Alex, "I saw nothing but bloodshed and war as I supposedly was fighting with an army of men…but then I heard a strange voice and witnessed horrible deaths by the people close to me."

Rei remained silent as he watched how Alex was beginning to remember who he was. Mikoshiba and Haruka arrived in the room as well.

"I had other dreams too," said Alex, "There was a chamber…with a baby screaming and crying…and there was a massive fight going on…but I don't understand how I am supposed to…"

"I'm sure it'll all make sense soon," replied Haruka as Alex turned to see him and Mikoshiba.

"You seem to have a lot in your mind," added Mikoshiba.

"I...I do," answered the foreigner.

Alex's eyes narrowed as he got up and headed out to the hall, saying, "Where is the stuff at?"

"What stuff?" asked Haruka.

"Those brain models…" replied the boy, "I'm going to save my brother. Rei, I need you to find a computer that can get through the censorship…and Haruka, help with Rei to find information about Autism."

"Anything will do," nodded Rei as he and Haruka went to the nearest PC.

Alex walked into the room and looked at the brain models while Rin was laying on the couch, just relaxing a little.

"Rin, I need you r help," said Alex.

"Oh? What's up?" asked Rin.

"Please go find some random insects, bugs, whatever you find outside…or if you desire to go to the beach and find fish or…" replied the boy.

"Oh leave that to me," winked Rin as he rushed outside.

Alex went to the room to get his notes from the suitcase and took them to the room and began reading them off from what he studied and looked at the brain models.

"Methylation…" he muttered, "A chemical substance of –CH3 that accumulates and ages the DNA after it is replicated with a new strand…however, too much of it at one time can alter the DNA which in turn can affect the proteins which then can cause problems with organs, cells, and other biological needs."

Serah was walking past him when he was muttering all of this, saying, "W-what? What are you doing; some black magic or something?"

"Biology…genetics…and perhaps some Psychology," said Alex as he pinpointed at the brain structures to carefully observe the differences.

Gou walked in to hear the commotion and was also a bit confused but smiled that at least the boy was not getting into danger.

"Yeah I know that," said Serah, "But what in the hell are you doing exactly?"

"Only a hypothesis right now," replied Alex, "But if this is true…then this chemical group called CH3 is affecting all newborn babies."

"Um Serah, I think maybe we should let him be or else we'll be confused," said Gou, "And Alex? Have you seen Rin?"

"I sent him out to find some specimens," replied Alex, "He'll be back soon."

"Ooookay," blushed Gou as she and Serah left the room for a bit.

Alex got back to his concentration and muttered, "but how it happens...is still unknown...it could be the environmental factors that damage our DNA inside...it could be the food we eat...it can be anything…"

Rin finally returned after 10 or so minutes later with a bag of fish, some insects, and earthworms. Alex thanked him for the errand as he took out some petrid dishes as Nitori walked by.

"Hey Alex, I have a microscope in my closet if you need it; it's a decent one too like how you find them in high school and college," said Nitori.

"That will be great, thanks!" smiled Alex.

"You people carry microscopes around!?" shouted Serah from the other room, "What the hell!?"

"Serah, chillax," replied Gou.

After killing the live specimens, Alex placed them in the small dishes and took off some cells and put them in wet slides as he begin to observe various cells. He took some longer strands of cells that represented as organs such as the brain and spinal cord from the fish.

"It is said that fish oil omega 3's are beneficial for memory," muttered Alex as the others grouped around the boy, wondering what he was observing.

"Ugh this is so complicated," he muttered as Haruka and Rei arrived in the room as they carried a stash of papers.

"Did you see anything?" asked Haruka.

"If I am not mistaken...then I think...what I saw...was a reverse transcriptase of methyl...known as reverse methylase..." answered Alex, "A small variation of fish has these enzymes."

"So did you find something Alex-chan?" asked Makoto.

"Hey Alex, I got some research papers here," said Rei as he set them down.

"Thanks," smiled the American boy as he reads a handful of them as quickly as he can without missing anything important.

"Anything?" asked Rei.

"Autism…proteins…methylation…process of how methyl attaches to DNA…" muttered Alex.

Suddenly the boy gasped as he trembled at the sight of what he read.

"What is it!?" asked Haruka.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Rei.

"But…but how?" muttered Alex, freaking out a little, "How could this be!? The methyl form just after a new DNA strand is made…and it accumulates in the structure…all of this…"

The others seemed confused but the boy took a few deep breaths, saying, "Autism…is a sign of evolution…just as I have feared…thanks to what I just read…more newborns are being diagnosed with it!"

"So then?" asked Nagisa.

"We…we are the last generation of humans that can live out and function normally in our lives," said Alex, "Autism is primarily affected in the amygdala and the cerebellum of the brain."

Alex pointed at the structures and explained a bit more on how each cells and neurons that make up the brain are further divided to DNA and Proteins that help make the structure.

"The brain stem is where it all begins during development," concluded Alex.

"Let me get this straight," said Rin, "So you're saying that… the brain stem is like damaged with this...methylation?"

"And that if there's too much of it...it'll spread out?" asked Haruka.

Alex sighed and answered, "That's probably it…but if that's even true…how one can fix it? That's the question that needs to be…"

Alex's tattoo began to glow as he felt a strange sensation going on through his body.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Mikoshiba.

"We better stand back," said Haruka as he and Rin moved to the side while Makoto held hands with Nagisa.

A blast of energy from the tattoo struck at the samples in the petri dishes, mutating them inside a cloud of smoke and energy.

"The hell!?" said Haruka.

"W-what is that?" asked Rin.

Serah rushed down, shouting, "What the fuck is that pulse!?"

Alex closed his eyes as he could feel a warmth sensation spreading all over his body as the tattoo glowed even brighter.

"M-mako-chan," whispered Nagisa.

 _Ignika_ , thought Alex to his mind, _grant me a miracle…please._

Finally the tattoo spoke but its voice was heard everywhere which stunned the group, _**"A wish for that is too high to ask for…have you decided what you will if I were to make such a thing? What will you do?"**_

"Listen to me," said Alex out loud, "I cannot let anyone else go through the same hell as my family and friends have!"

 _ **"I'm afraid that even your strong will…it will not be sufficient to pay the price…tell me the truth master…why are you conflicted between life and death?"**_ asked the tattoo.

"I made a promise...to him...I have been hurt by many people in my life...but even so...I have these guys right here standing before me!" replied the boy, "They believe in me… I am strong because I was weak, I am happy because I was sad, I am loved because I was hated..."

"A-Alex?" asked Makoto.

"Let him speak," said Rin.

Alex's eyes turned from golden yellow to white as he could feel the life energy coursing through his body.

"My brother means everything to me…for it is he who kept me moving… I could have killed myself...but I didn't," said the boy.

 _It's almost like Exodus and Albel... like me and Eva... what is going on here_ , thought Serah.

Rei and Nagisa kept silent as they both sensed the life energy radiating out of Alex.

"But still… I will keep moving...because..." said Alex as he began to sing,

_"Hate no nai hikari ni kogareteta_   
_Fuan ga mata yasuragi motome sakimawari kurikaesu…"_

_("I have always wanted and longed to see the light..._   
_but my anxiety and my desire craving for peace...keeps stopping me again and again...")_

It was all silent at first but the tattoo finally answered, **"I shall grant your wish... but only if you can accept the future that will you be bringing..."**

"What is it?" asked Alex.

 _ **"...you will find that there are people who are also in race against time to save the human race...and they will do what it takes to prove to the world…there's only one way for you to achieve your wish,"**_ said the Ignika.

"And what is it!? Tell me!"

 _ **"You…are…chosen,"**_ said Ignika as it died out, casting the energy cloud to dissipate and the samples inside remained unchanged.

"Dammit," growled Alex, "I almost could have made the possible product here!"

 _Not that that output of energy, what the hell,_ thought Serah.

"But…what does it mean that I'm chosen?" asked Alex.

Haruka sat down next to him and the other sat around in a circle, keeping company and wondering what that tattoo was talking about.

**Deep in the Depths of the Pacific Ocean…**

A small pinpoint of light shined from the earth down below; it's time of waiting finally draws to an end. The light sees and remembers…its contract with a warrior…the image of a man…and a child who has made a promise.

He awaits his other self to accept his fate.

The Suiei Gods arrived at the scene and saw this light, realizing that it meant one thing.

"It's here," said Nanase.

"I can see it," agreed Matsuoka as he used his x-ray vision, "It's…beautiful. That light…"

"I really don't like this down here," said Tachibana.

"Why do you think?" asked Hazuki.

"You have to remember that the deep sea is a part of us too. We have to use it if we are to make this miracle happen," explained Ryugazaki.

"I respect the witch boy for this…but I need to have a serious talk with him someday," muttered Tachibana.

"We need to take this back to the temple," said Matsuoka.

"Right, right," agreed Hazuki, "Let's move then; we don't have any time to lose."

By extending their hands, the five combined their powers, sending the light to the temple in the mountains of Japan not far from Tokyo. They followed it through and arrived at the temple mere moments later.

The light glowed high on the ceiling and they combined their powers again to encase it inside a crystal.

"His wish must be granted," said Matsuoka, "His dearest person depends on him…but that power of the tattoo alone will not be enough…plus it's too deadly."

"In which case, it is time we do our part to give a hand for a miracle to happen. I look forward to see this to the end," agreed Ryugazaki.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Tachibana, "What if this turns out a disaster?"

"We won't let it happen…he's got the credentials…and the heart," said Matsuoka.

"No way I'll let this turn out bad; he's gonna be fine…that kid," smiled Hazuki.

The five nodded as they swirled around the temple, soaring faster and faster until it was all a blur. The crystal above glowed as the time draws closer and closer…

**Back at Mikoshiba's House…**

Everything was still and silent for a moment. No one could explain what that hocus-pocus was about but they had a feeling that something was going on with Alex's heart.

Alex closed his eyes and rested his hand on his heart, thinking about his brother…and his family…and everyone in front of him.

 _I will…I swear_ , he thought.

He clutched his fist to his chest as he suddenly felt something burning. He grunted sharply as the others turned to see what was happening.

"Oi! Are you alright?!" asked Haruka as he looked into the boy's eyes.

"Alex!" cried Makoto.

"Alex-chan!" shouted Nagisa.

The windows slammed opened as several Sakura petals swirled around the room, soaring faster and faster as they hovered above Alex, fusing together.

"It…it can't be!" gasped Rin as he recalled this strange phenomenon a while ago when he and the others were kids back in the relay.

The petals fused together and drifted down as it turned silver and metallic with a heart shaped pendant and chain. The necklace landed on his chest as it glowed in a yellow-white color.

"I knew it!" said Haruka, smiling a little.

"Damn…now I can see why he is different today than yesterday…he's changed," concluded Rin.

"He's…he…" began Nagisa, stunned to see the necklace on Alex.

"Well congratulations Alex-chan-san," smiled Rei, "That's your Suiei Necklace."

"But…but how?" asked Alex as he looked at the heart shaped pendant as it continued to glow.

"How the fuck is this…ugh, can someone care to explain here?" asked Serah.

"Well I guess the gods decided it'd be a good idea, right?" asked Rei.

"But…I was never with you guys…" replied Alex, "Not even in the beginning…"

"SOMEONE!?" asked Serah more loudly.

Haruka sighed and said, "He's becoming a candidate."

"Thank you!" she snarled while being fascinated at the same time, "Was that too hard to explain? What on earth is this!? I have never seen such a thing happening to someone who wasn't even a Phoenix!"

"Well now that Alex is…umm, you know, do you think it's possible that his wish can come true?" asked Nagisa.

"You know what your heart is telling you, right?" asked Haruka.

Alex nodded and answered, "I won't fail! I promise."

"But I don't remember a Sixth Suiei God…but…" began Nitori.

"Who knows?" replied Mikoshiba, "I guess it can't hurt to try."

"In which case we really cannot question the gods," agreed Rei.

Alex closed his eyes and finally understood it all now…the dreams that he was having…it was all a memory. He was the absolute ruler of many lands through war and bloodshed, searching for love and happiness. But his men forced him to turn back and more weird things happened.

"I was betrayed back then also," said Alex, "People tried to kill me…poisoned me, sliced me…but then I vanished into a different place…I was in a world of light…and water."

"So you…?" asked Rin, confused.

"I was told while in that strange place…about the man who tried to talk to me while fighting…his name was Arogean," said Alex.

The others grunted as they remembered the bastard who tried to time trapped their lives forever in a circle.

"However, I was blessed by one of your guys," replied the boy, "But I was never told who did."

The others remained silent about this as they tried to figure out how did they cross paths with this boy before them other than their short stay in Macedonia. They remembered when they were at the palace, the boy was just born so there was no way they could have spent time…even though he was in the lab room where the massive battle occurred and then…

"We have to go," said Alex, feeling the necklace talking to him, "They're waiting…at the temple."

"Temple" asked Gou and Serah, confused.

"The place of our birth…as the Suiei Gods," answered Haruka, "The place where water existed for the first time."

"But what could they be doing there?" asked Makoto.

"It must be important whatever it is," replied Rei, fixing his glasses, "We need to get there ASAP."

"Let's head outside and see if they can take us there," said Haruka as they got up and headed out the door.

"You guys are going?" asked Nitori.

"Relax Nitori," said Mikoshiba.

"They are calling for Nikon also…for he also saved my life back then," said Alex, "I need you both to find him."

"I'll go with you guys, if that's alright?" asked Serah, "I know I'm not invited but…I would like to see how this weird thing goes."

"I'll help you boys find Nikon," said Gou.

However there was no need to go out for a search as the power of the Suiei Gods teleported them before their very eyes as they all appeared in the caverns once more and saw the temple standing before them.

"Already?" asked Serah.

"A-amazing," said Mikoshbia.

Nitori was really stunned by the ancient place and its beauty behind it. Before their eyes, five tall men appeared before them, smiling and reaching out to their masters along with Nikon. The gods soared to their masters while Nikon and Mikoshiba stood to the side to talk.

"Nanase!" cried Haruka.

"Matsuoka!" smiled Rin.

"T-Tachibana!?" gasped Makoto.

"Hey you guys!" smiled Suiei Tachibana as he hugged Makoto.

"You guys grew up just fine," laughed Suiei Hazuki as he and Nagisa held onto each other.

Mikoshiba remained silent for he remembered that as Acacius, he betrayed him and Erastos during the confrontation scene.

"Please…I am to be blamed," said Mikoshiba.

"It is not your fault," said Nikon, "Acacius…we were all manipulated by that bastard."

Suiei Nanase turned to Alex after giving a warm hug to Haruka, saying, "Alex…you, right?"

The boy nodded and the Suiei said, "Please step inside the temple."

"Just him?" asked Rin, "Why?"

"The process is very difficult…in terms of how much of our powers we used to bring what we need here," answered Matsuoka, "But you'll see him when he's ready."

The five gods brought the boy inside and instructed him to stand in the central area of the room.

"Oh child, son of the legendary kings…king and pharaoh of many lands…" chanted Nanase, "You have come to realize your destiny; between saving your brother and harming those who have hurt you and tried to prevent your deepest wish."

"If you are truly meant to walk on the path…you must prove to us, that your heart is set completely on what it needs to do," said Tachibana.

Alex felt nervous as he could feel his tattoo shaking and the necklace is just amplifying it.

"Do not be afraid, you shall be alright," said Ryugazaki.

"Hold your hand on the pod and prepare to decide…"instructed Nanase.

Alex rested his hand on the glowing sphere and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them again and saw his enemy standing before him. Already his eyes were shaking and his tattoo was beginning to darken as his anger was beginning to get stronger.

"I…I can't," he muttered, "She…she has to go away! How am I supposed to conquer this fear!?"

He realized that he didn't have his katana on him as he clutched his fists together, breathing a bit faster and faster.

"You…" said Stefani, "You want to know a secret why I played that?"

"Never!" he snapped, "I do not want to hear another word from your mouth!"

"No wonder you're so troublesome," she answered, "Trying to ruin my fame because of a single track? Honestly you sure are the last of your kind…"

"STOP IT!" he growled as he started to make his way over but fell to his knees as the pain in his heart was intensifying. She took out her gun and aimed it at him.

"A shot of this will end your life…and I will reign and laugh over your name," she answered, "Maybe as a bonus I'll sing at your funeral…"

"You will NEVER SING AGAIN!" he cried out.

She laughed, saying, "Oh…I should've known…that you and I are the same…I was also bullied too…people thought I was this and that and bogus…but I am born this way to become greater…"

"Say shit as much as you want," he growled, his eyes turning deep red, "But if you ever…EVER hurt my brother! I will never…"

"This battle," said Nanase, "He's got to see the truth! Why doesn't he!?"

"She's not acting like she normally is," said Tachibana, "Which means that…"

"She is not real," concluded Hazuki.

"Oh I get it!" replied Matsuoka, "She existed in the time loop but not in this universe…but she only exists because of some great magic that the boy was casted upon! But who? Who did such a spell and why would they want him to suffer?"

"It's because of his chance of being…" began Ryugzaki when the temple around them glowed red.

Back outside, the others gasped as the temple began to shake and glowed in a red color. Something was not right and there was no time to…

"I'm going in!" said Haruka but Rin grabbed him saying, "NO! We can't! This is not our place!"

"But we must do something!" argued Makoto.

"Let's make a circle," replied Nagisa, "We need to pray and believe in our friend!"

The group held hands together as the five necklaces glowed, casting a beam of light to the temple.

Alex struggled on his feet as he could feel the gravity pulling on him. His enemy did not fire the trigger which confused him a little but he was worried that another step would cost him his life. He suddenly saw a pinpoint of light shining on his enemy as he saw something strange.

His necklace flickered as it was telling him of a message.

"She…" he muttered, "She doesn't have a soul! That would only mean that…"

He suddenly realized it now; this person before him was just a thought of his mind from the Time Loop. He remembered the times he suffered bullying and what not but this moment was making more sense.

Finally, he answered, "You never existed here...You were a thought of mine that was kept in me...the people that I suffered from the bullying...they never existed either! It's all a nightmare that I've slept and remembered!

"I have many new friends now…including Rin, Haruka, Kou, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, Mikoshiba, Nitori, Serah, and many others who cared for me!"

He finally got on his feet as his headache grew worse and worse but he stared with hatred in her fake eyes.

"Never again you are to be a part of this life…never again will your fame be remembered…never again my days will suffer," he said as he extended his hand out as the necklace glowed brighter.

Stefani fired the trigger but the boy dodged it as he jumped and dodged the attacks but finally he screamed, "BE GONNNNNNNEEEE!"

His hands unleashed pure energy, striking his enemy head on while screaming in agony as her own scream echoed in the temple, shaking the structure. His tattoo turned silver to black as his eyes glowed brighter red. The image around him shattered as the celebrity was no more but the pain on his neck was excruciating.

The world in his eyes shifted back and forth as Alex saw the past right before him…from the days he was bullied to the ancient past as the famous conqueror. He gasped in horror as he saw himself naked and drenched in blood after his enemy fired the shot based from his nightmares. The visions then changed as he saw a battle between the gods and a group of shadow eating monsters…

But worst of all, the visions showed a possible future that may spell the end of things…something that would hurt those around him… _a body of a man behind held by the ones who cared…_

Alex fell backwards to the ground and crashed on his back, his eyes were closed. The tattoo was black and blood red mixed.

The Suiei gods drifted down to check on him when several ring-blasts of red-energy escaped from Alex's body as the Suiei Necklace glowed in response of these dark rings.

"Alex!" shouted Nanase.

"Oh my," muttered Tachibana.

"We better stay back!" gasped Ryugazaki.

The gods turned to see the others rushing in as they panicked to see him on the ground. The blasts of red light waved past them like radiation but it caused no sufficient damage.

"Alex! Alex!" shouted Haruka as he tried to get him awake.

He grabbed the boy up but quickly withdrew as electrical energy shocked him a little. This dark energy was encasing around the boy as the shadows were beginning to take over.

"His tattoo," gasped Rei, "We're too late! It's back as death!"

"What the fuck is that dark cloud?" growled Serah.

"No Alex…" gasped Mikoshiba.

"Oh Alex, please be okay!" shouted Makoto.

"ALEX-CHAN!" screamed Nagisa, Rin, Nitori, and Gou.

Up above, the crystal turned from blood-red to golden white as steams of energy stuck the boy, infusing him with the power and magic from the light. The shadows that were trying to eat him alive dissipated and the tattoo turned back to gold as the boy slowly opened his eyes as they were back his original color.

"Alex!" shouted Gou, almost in tears.

"Quite a show there indeed," muttered Serah, "And now what?"

"H-Haruka…R-Rin…M-Makoto…Na-nagisa…R-Rei…" muttered the foreign boy, "e-every one…"

Haruka, Gou, and Nagisa helped the boy back on his feet as he felt dizzy from the horrible nightmares.

"This whole time," said Alex, "Fear encased my soul…my heart…and my mind…I was under a spell. Because I gave up on a lot of what I enjoyed, fear took over…"

"The swimming," muttered Rin.

"Yes…" replied the boy, "I remember now…I was also affected by the time loop."

"You…you were?" asked Haruka, shocked in disbelief as he originally thought it only affected him and the other four.

 _"He was,"_ echoed a voice high above.

Before their eyes, swirls of bright yellow and white light struck the floor as waves of power struck through the room. The crystal that held the light inside shattered into bits as the process was finally done.

When the light finally lowered down and easier to see, they watched as a man in white gowns appeared before them, with a smile on his face; his hair was lighter brown and also had golden eyes.

 _"I…I finally made it,_ " said Suiei Marotta.


	9. The Distant Towards Tomorrow

The other gods smiled as the others were shocked and awed by the sight of this newly arrival figure. His hair blew gently in the breeze as the Suiei God smiled.

"I am Suiei Marotta…the Sixth Suiei God," said the Suiei.

"W-what?" asked Nagisa, "You…?"

"Well that's something to gape at," nodded Rei.

Alex walked towards his other self, saying, "I…I finally did it."

"Yes you did," replied the Suiei, "I am sorry you had to go through all of that."

The two hugged and smiled as the human answered, "It's nothing to worry about…the curse is finally lifted."

Two…different people, thought Serah, confused.

"The project is completed," said Suiei Nanase, "This birth marks a new era."

"Well then, you are finally joining us on the ranks," nodded Haruka.

"You know, now that I think about it," said Makoto, "Alex's bathing suit was a lot like ours…but it was white stripe instead of a color."

Nagisa was confused at first but it finally made sense as he nodded with a little chuckle.

"Again, I apologize if my actions have affected anyone," began Alex, "my dark attitude has hurt many people."

"You did nothing that would hurt us," said Haruka.

"Yeah," agreed Makoto, "We're all here now."

"And that's what matters," smiled Rei.

"Hell yeah; all the way!" laughed Nagisa.

Alex nodded as he turned to his Suiei, saying, "Please give me thy strength…listen to the words that dwell in my heart…hear my heart's deepest prayer."

"Your wish…shall be granted as the price will be…your journey to get here," replied Marotta, "that pain will turn to hope."

The Sixth Suiei God took a few steps back as golden-white wings grew on its back; turning to the others as their bodies began to glow.

"Together now…" smiled Suiei Marotta.

"Right," nodded Nanase.

They all held hands as the six gods began to swirl around.

"Nothing like making miracles," chuckled Hazuki.

"Yeah," agreed Ryugazaki.

_Golden waves of power were unleashed from the gods as a miracle was finally born…a dream that seemed almost impossible…possible…_

_Finally…the people who lost their voices…can now finally speak out…_

* * *

**Santa Monica District, Los Angeles, California, USA**

Sergio woke up like every other morning and saw the sunrise before him. He had not seen such a beautiful daylight coming from the east.

"…Where…where is my brother?" he asked out loud, not realizing that he can finally talk.

He stopped and gasped as he finally could hear himself talking; no more grunts or moans or humming around.

"I…I can finally speak!" he cried out.

He turned to his iPad and saw a message on there

I will be home very soon…I made special friends that want to meet you so bad! I love you and I hope to see you talking when I get back! – Sandro.

"B-brother," he smiled.

The door to his bedroom swung opened as he saw his parents hugging him tightly as they were in tears of joy and happiness.

"W-w-what took you song long…after so many years?" asked the mother.

"M-Mother! F-father!" cried Sergio as he hugged with his family.

"I only wish Sandro was home to hear you talking," said the father.

"He s-sent me a mm-message! Look!" replied Sergio as he showed them the tablet.

"This will be a time to celebrate," said the father, "And with our nonni of course!"

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

"CANNON BALL!" shouted Alex as he jumped into the pool with the others.

It was finally worth the celebration as the people around the globe witnessed a massive miracle; the people who were non-verbal Autistic finally talked as if nothing ever happened to them. While there were still some complications to the disorder, it was a huge step into making a recovery.

"Now this is what I call a real party!" smiled Makoto.

"Yeah, no kidding!" laughed Nagisa as he turned to see Haruka and Alex laughing together.

Serah stood at the edge of the pool while Gou walked to her, saying, "C'mon Serah! Have some fun before you leave."

Rei practiced his butterfly a little before turning to see Rin hanging out with Haruka and Alex. He suddenly felt a bit lonely again as he remembered his days back in the Time Loop. As much as he appreciated his company, he was worried that they would abandon him.

 _I will not allow that to happen, Alex and Haru can be but Rin…I will make sure he'll stay by my side_ , thought Rei _…but if Alex were to…_

"Mako-chan!" laughed Nagisa, "I'm gonna pretend I'm drowning and you come to save me!"

"NEEEEH!?" shouted Makoto, freaking out as Nagisa plunged into the water while Makoto jumped in to get him out.

"Is Rei alright?" asked Haruka.

"I'm not sure, I'll get him over here," replied Rin.

 _Is it because of me_ , thought Alex, _I…I can almost feel the feelings of people ever since I gained my Suiei God._

Haruka tapped his hands on Alex's rear as the boy jumped a little saying, "OI! You sneaky little…!"

"You better catch up to me then…show me your talents!" replied Haruka.

Makoto brought Nagisa up to the surface and got him back on the ground. Makoto had a feeling that Nagisa was most likely joking but he might as well go on with the plan. He closes in on the blonde's face when Nagisa smirked and holds his face down as they deep kissed each other.

 _Damn you_ , thought Makoto but smiled as he embraced the kiss and flipped around as Nagisa was on top, kissing a bit more.

Serah smirked to herself as she could already tell that those two were already in for each other. Gou blushed heavily but smiled, knowing that everything was alright again.

Rin tried to get to Rei but the megane was already ignoring most of what is going on; his mind was not in the present.

"Oi! Rei!" said Rin, trying to wave at his face, "Aren't you gonna join us?"

Alex could feel some negative energy going on between Rei and Rin so he closed his eyes and said, "Suiei…go make Rei join us…I can't let him feel negative about all of this."

Suiei Marotta nodded and turned to the others and they smirked up a plan.

"Oh boy…" said Nanase.

"I'm so laughing at this for centuries to come!" laughed Hazuki.

"I'm afraid Rei doesn't like Alex that much," sighed Ryugazaki, "But yet he did offer his hospitality."

Suiei Matsuoka and Marotta snuck around and grabbed Rei by the arms as they plopped him with Haruka and Alex. The megane tried to react but was too stunned to share a reply.

"You recorded that, right Hazuki?" asked Ryugazaki.

"Oh yeeesss!" laughed Hazuki as he replayed the scene on the camera.

Tachibana couldn't stop laughing while Nanase chuckled to himself.

"What the fuck you guys!?" snapped Rei finally after regaining his composure.

"Rei!" called Serah, "I'll save you from the bakas!"

The foreign girl rushed up to the pool but stopped as she was like hesitant about the water, "Oh no…no,no,no,no."

"Serah," said Gou, "you're not fine with the water right now, c'mon, let's sit down by the chairs."

"Rei, what's the matter?" asked Alex, "You seem a lot quieter now."

"It's nothing," replied the megane.

"I don't see that," replied the foreign boy as he closed his eyes and his necklace glowed a little, "My abilities that I was given…aside from the water…I am able to detect emotions…based on people's feelings."

"That…sounds a bit…awkward," answered Rei.

"Rei…I think I've betrayed you," replied Alex, "because of my presence here…I seem to have taken the spot light…"

Rei remained silent as he thought to himself, _I understand what you've went through but why are you taking my boy friends away? Or is it…the opposite? Maybe I am…_

Alex got out of the pool as he could feel the tension in Rei. Haruka followed him while Rin stayed and looked at Rei with suspicion. Rei looked at him back with a similar look.

"Does it hurt Rei?" asked Rin quietly.

Rei nodded in reply, saying, "Yes…but it's also…strange."

"What's the matter Alex?" asked Haruka.

"I think I've hurt Rei," said the boy, tearing up slightly, "Because I care for others…I want to see people happy again…and it's hurting me to see Rei not as happy. When I first came to his house, he seemed all cool and what not…but now it feels like I pushed him to the side."

Haruka remained silent for a moment as he turned to see Makoto and Nagisa still flirting around and loving each other.

"You really are something else…but I love you," smiled Makoto.

"Oh you bet; love you too sexy baby," grinned Nagisa.

The two resumed their lovely kissing as Mikoshiba chuckled to himself and Nitori having a nose bleeding when they saw Makoto and Nagisa making out.

Alex rested his hand over his heart as he could feel the necklace glowing again, "My brother…I can hear him. He misses me terribly."

"Young prince, are you okay?" asked Suiei Marotta, looking concerned.

"No…not really," said Alex as he turned to see Rei and Rin still staring at the conversation, "I…I can feel something dark about Rei…but there's a lot of what is on his mind. He'll probably he happy when I leave this country."

"Alex?" asked Haruka.

"If there's anything I can do…I will…even if it means I cannot feel love again," muttered Alex, "Just so Rei can…"

Suiei Marotta slapped him across the face, drawing attention of everyone (even Rei) as they were stunned. Alex stared at his Suiei God with a sadden expression with a slight hint of regret.

"You fool! You became a Suiei God for a reason," said Suiei Marotta, "And now this is how you're going to tell me in return!?"

Alex turned away as he lowered his head, "It's obvious that I…"

"No," replied Haruka, "I'm the one that should be blamed…"

"Haruka," gasped Alex.

"But I did what I had to do…for your sake…that tattoo of yours was going to kill this world…and it almost did when we were in the caves," said Haruka.

"Will they be alright?" asked Nitori.

"I…I'm not sure," said Mikoshiba.

"Umm…Alex?" asked Rei as he began to move his way out of the pool. However, Rin held him back.

"Rin, please don't" said the megane.

"I think it's time we…" began Rin when all of a sudden the alarms went off across the town.

"Oh drats," sighed Nagisa.

Alex and Haruka rushed up to the fence to see what was going on while the others got out of the pool.

"I WAS GOING TO LEAVE DAMMIT WHAT'S WRONG NOW?" shouted Serah.

However, the alarms died down as they all sighed in relief. Alex looked out to the skies as he closed his eyes again and concentrated on his magic from the necklace.

"There is only one thing I can do…" said the foreign boy, "But it's going to be temporally."

Before Rei could answer in reply, Alex sang a peaceful song, talking about the winds, love, happiness, and joy. The necklace glowed brighter, as waves of light radiated the area.

 _Rei…please, don't feel jealous any more_ , thought Alex, _be free…Rei-chan-san…._

Rei could feel the stress being relieved for a moment as he smiled a little and exhaled.

"Dang, I didn't know you could even sing," said Mikoshiba.

"It was pretty," blushed Gou.

"Now that things are okay," said Rin as he held by Rei's hand, "Let's go on, stop being scared, okay?"

"O-okay," blushed Rei as he and Rin walked inside.

"I guess Rin will patch things up with Rei," giggled Nagisa.

"Um, Alex," said Haruka, "From what you said earlier about the time loop? How were you affected by it?"

"Well," replied the foreign boy, "I would relive in the past of my nightmares…and I would have gone to college…trying to get accepted into research…but each time I tried to get into the program, I would wake up being a warrior, go on a conquest, get betrayed and be back in the present."

"I see, Alex…" replied Nagisa.

"When it was broken by you guys, I was reborn again but these nightmares I had were not real unlike how it was," he explained, "I had a hard time to know what was real and what an illusion was."

He turned to the others with a smile, saying, "Don't worry about this anymore; everything is alright now! And I know those two will do just fine."

"I'm thinking we could do it too, Mako-chan," whispered Nagisa to Makoto.

"Maybe…but you'll have to PAY this time," laughed the taller boy.

"Oh gosh, is this like sex night or something?" asked Nitori.

"Now, now, Nitori," said Mikoshiba.

Alex turned to Serah and said, "You had a mission to fulfill back in your homeland, right?

Serah nodded but said, "Well I do have a wedding to attend to…"

"Oh look, there's the dog again," replied Makoto as he pointed to the golden dog.

"Oh shit it's that witch boy again," sighed Serah, "He better not put any hocus-pocus on me!"

"Serah, if you do plan to come back," said Alex, "At least…let one of us know; we'll be able to communicate better now that our Suiei Gods are linked…and…thank you, for everything."

"Oh no problem dude," smiled Serah, "Don't get into too much trouble though…I don't want to be back here on that basis."

"Her wish has now been granted," said the dog as a magic circle swirled around her feet.

"OH SONOFABITCH!" she cried out in anger, "IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL MURDER YOU WITH MY FANGS!"

"He's only trying to help," replied Alex as he grew a couple of sweat drops.

"DIMENSIONAL TRAVELERS AND WITCHES CAN'T MIX!" she growled, not that she was mad at Alex but she was just annoyed by the dog's presence.

The dog vanished but the magic circle still took effect. However, Serah was somewhat noticed that the air around her was easier to call upon her magic.

"Well, I'm gonna go now!" smiled Serah as she chanted, "OPEN PORTAL TO NEW IRIS!"

The portal opened beneath her feet as she screamed out, "NOT BELOW MEEEEE!"

The others chuckled and blushed as their foreign friend disappeared from their view. Gou smiled as she hope that Serah will be happy again to be with her own crew.

"So then, Kou," replied Alex, "You think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah I think so," she smiled, "Serah is quite a bunch but she's cool."

"Gou," said Nagisa.

"Kou," sighed Gou.

"Gou!" replied Nagisa.

"Um, I'll take you inside Nagi-chan," smiled Makoto as he dragged the blonde in.

"See ya, Gou!" shouted Nagisa.

"IT'S KOU!" growled Gou, "GET IT RIGHT NAGISA!"

* * *

Rin dragged Rei to the bedroom as the megane was somewhat confused.

"W-wait, Rin…what are we, what?" asked Rei.

But the other was not listening as he was moving in for a kiss.

"R-Rin…wwa-wait!" gasped Rei.

Rin sighed and moved back, "What? I told you already, you need to relax more."

Rei pushed Rin back and replied, "But we almost had a fight just then! What's a make-up sex gonna do about it? It's not something you just do to…"

Rin sighed as he answered, "Haven't you realized it yet Rei!?"

"Realized what?" asked the megane.

"YOU!" answered Rin, "You might have lived a bad life in the time loop, but look at yourself now. We are out of that cursed mess...you have a family now...and you have us... we may have our memories from the beginning still, but that's the price that we had to pay for in order to achieve a new reality..."

"Rin…I…" said Rei.

But Rin was not having it as he continued, "Back in the time loop, Haruka hurt my feelings as well…when we did that race…but it also happened again in this timeline…but it wasn't as severe though. But, I forgave him!"

"Rin…I mean…It's not that I'm not horny I actually want you to fuck me senseless and all but I still have a tiny bit of jealousy attack inside me," replied Rei, "Why did you even spent time with Haruka and Alex and leaving me out?"

"I didn't…I asked you to come and join but you sat there all by yourself!" snapped Rin, "What were you thinking!? When Alex was first here, you offered him hospitality and you were just fine…but now…ever since he got his Suiei God….you became more isolated!"

"It's not that I…" began Rei.

As the two got into their argument, Suiei Matsuoka and Marotta watched from above, wondering what would become of the two. Ryugazaki was already in the middle of a conversation with Hazuki.

"You think he'll be okay?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"It was a temporally spell…didn't last as long as it could have ben. However," replied Suiei Marotta, "There is one way to achieve pure happiness…to end all issues aside…but to fulfill that…"

"Why didn't you tell Alex yet?" asked the other Suiei.

"I'm afraid he'll abuse that power…use it the wrong way and it will cause an unbalance in the universe…" replied Marotta, "I believe in Rin…he'll get Rei to snap out of his jealous attack."

"If that's what you feel, then I respect your beliefs," said Matsuoka.

"Let them decide…we have to meet up with the others," answered Marotta.

"Rei," said Rin calmly, "...your life is important...and so is mines, the others...and even Alex…the universe has chosen him...I don't know why exactly...but we cannot doubt him."

Rei sighed and replied, "That turned me off."

"I love you Rei," said Rin, "And so does Haruka; okay, maybe he's on a different agenda now but I've learned how to keep my cool with him so I…"

Rei walked up and shushed him on the lips.

"What?" whispered Rin.

"…I guess it's a good idea after all," replied Rei, "but stop talking so much…"

Rin smirked as he gave Rei a kiss on the lips for a mere moment but the megana pushed him back, saying, "I said I'll do it…but I am pissed."

 _Oh that's gonna change,_ thought Rin, _but…something about him…is different? Normally he'd be okay on such things but this is not how I think of him?_

Before Rei could say more, Rin glomped onto Rei and the two fell onto the bed.

"That's enough Rei," said Rin, as he tried to remove Rei's shirt.

"No!" growled Rei as he kicked him at the chest, throwing him back. Rin growled with his shark teeth in hopes to keep him in his place.

To his surprise, it did kind of stunned Rei as the megane roll off of the bed. Rin sighed and said, "Rei, can't you just…"

"I told you I was turned off," snarled Rei, "Try again."

Rin took off his shirt and tossed it to the side, saying, "You're so cute on the floor…"

"Wrong line," smirked Rei, "But I guess THAT might get you started…"

"If you hold still and trust me, we can get further," smiled Rin as he tossed his pants off and underwear and pinned Rei to the floor as he took his hand to feel the smooth chest on Rei and moving down to the pants, unzipping them.

 _Now that's better_ , thought Rei, _Oh shit…where are his hands going to…fuck, fuck, fuck._

After a brief play on the underwear, Rin managed to remove Rei's pants and underwear as he begins to take his taste on Rei's shaft.

"Oh Rin…you're such a hungry fellow, aren't you?" blushed Rei.

Rin was already deep tasting the megane as the pressure was rising.

 _Damn_ , thought Rin, _it's almost hard to breathe; I'd better move on before I choke._

However, he had some juices already in his mouth as there was a pre-expulsion of the fluids.

"Oh that's cute," sighed Rei.

Rin chuckled and climbed up to Rei as he lined up to prepare his sensation. They began to held their hands tightly together.

"You want? Or you take me?" asked Rin.

"Whatever you plan to do…but I might punish you later if it's disappointing," smirked Rei.

"Then if you do…YOU better make it good," replied Rin with a wink of his left eye.

Rin thrust himself inside as they both moaned and could feel the heat rising further and further. Rei could feel his insides tear apart a bit but smiles a little.

"Oh shit…Rin..aaaah…good enough…hehehe!" moaned Rei.

Rin swayed a bit faster and faster as Rei bites on his lip, feeling the pain and ecstasy and he took his hand to brush through Rin's hair.

"Aaaaah…aaaaah…R-reeeiii," said Rin.

"Haaa…aaaaah..Rin!" replied Rei as the two kissed again as they approached the climax.

Rin struck the climax as he could feel a release inside as the fluid penetrated. Rei could feel his mind going blank as the seed was flowing inside. The megane released a loud groan with a low growl afterwards.

Rin collapsed and fell on top of Rei as the two bodies touched together as one and they kissed again.

"Oh brother…that was some good fuck Matsouka-san," said Rei, "You did well."

"Yeah it was," smiled Rin as he released his stick out and the two cuddled around.

"Oi Rin," said Rei, "You're mine…I will not forgive those who try to take you away."

"Alrighty," replied Rin.

 _This will have to do for a while_ , thought Rin, I _hope Haruka understands this situation…but if that's the case…why didn't Rei go after Alex if he had the first chance? No…that sounds awkward, I'll have to deal with this._

That answer to the question will one day rock their relationships in a cold hard truth...if any of them will live to see it.

However, as they slept Rin would have a strange dream about the future…something with Rei and his emotions hidden in the clouds…but…what would this be for the team?

* * *

Back outside, it was already sunset and the gang got dressed in their clothes. Alex sat at the porch, watching the sun going down while Haruka walked up to him.

"Still deciding what to do?" asked Haruka.

"It's Rei…" said Alex, "Rin took care of him…but…something about the megane…is different."

"I…" began Haruka.

"I have to make my return," replied the foreign boy, "But if I am a Suiei God as well…then how is it that I…?"

Haruka rests his hand on Alex's shoulder, saying, "You've done well. Look at how your power saved those people out there that are like your brother?"

"Haruka," said the foreigner, "It's just that…I…"

The American turned away and sniffs a little as he knows that he will be required to go back to his family; he cares for his family so much but he didn't want to let go of these wonderful people that he met here.

'You'll be back again," replied Haruka, "I promise… now that you are bonded with the Suiei, I am sure that we will all meet again.

Alex nodded as he turned back and gave him another kiss on the lips; embracing for a few moments before withdrawing.

"Thank you…for believing in me," said Alex as he got up and saw Suiei Marotta.

"Come child, it's time you prepare now," said the Suiei.

Suiei Nanase appeared next to Marotta, saying, "He's a powerful one…isn't he?"

"He's changed too," said the other Suiei.

Haruka was deep down saddened but he kept his composure and stood back on his feet. Nanase floated his way over to Haruka while Marotta followed Alex to the room.

"Well then," said Suiei Marotta, "I guess it's time…the airplane will leave around noon tomorrow. However…"

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"…you do remember that your family moved in with you to California, right?" asked the Suiei.

"Yeah but…" replied Alex.

"They never told you, right?" responded the Suiei, "I saw what happened…to the city of Mayfield."

Alex's eyes widened as the god explained to him about a horrifying incident that occurred after he went to college in the west coast. According to what the Suiei told him, a bloody massacre struck the town that resulted in deaths of almost the entire city; students, children, adults, almost everyone was killed by a stormy night of shadows.

"So that's why they were in Phoenix for a while…with my grandparents," said Alex, "And after I left to visit the computer guys, they came in to watch the house for me."

The Suiei God nodded as they turned to see Haruka and Suiei Nanase walking in.

"It's going to be alright now, Haru," smiled Alex.

"Oh?" asked Haruka.

"You know, I realize that we are very much alike…we both love the water…but we have our own different ways to view things," replied the foreigner.

Suiei Marotta turned to the window and said, "Goodness, the sun will be gone shortly; it's time for your rest now, young prince."

Alex nodded and got on his bed, "Hey Haru…do you want to stay here?"

Haruka was slightly confused at first before the other boy answered, "What I'm saying is that you should visit my house someday…it has a pool."

Haruka's eyes widened as he answered, "Did you just say…?"

"I'm not lying…" smiled Alex, "You'll love it if you come to visit me."

Haruka jumped onto the bed as they flirted around, kissing, and tickling. Nanase and Marotta chuckled at the two as they drifted off.

"I did a year abroad in the states," said Haruka, "Too bad I already finished it though…I really want to get back to California."

"The pool will be there for you," smiled Alex.

* * *

**Tokyo International Airport**

By around midmorning of the next day, the entire gang stood together as they followed Alex to the terminal. The foreign boy was feeling sad about leaving but he knows that it will all be alright now.

"I guess this is it," said Makoto.

For now…it may be," replied Alex.

"We'll have the ways to meet again," smiled Nagisa.

Alex bowed and said, "Thank you guys so much for everything!"

Rin held Rei's hand tightly and said, "It was no problem! We were glad to help out!"

"Yeah, please take care now," added Rei.

"Bye Alex-chan!" said Nagisa, "Please come back and visit us!"

"Keep looking amazing in that body!" smiled Gou as she waved out.

"He'll need some training so I will stay by him," said Suiei Marotta, "But I'll catch up with you guys soon."

Suiei Nanase nodded, "We understand…farewell."

"Thanks everyone!" smiled Alex as he finally turned to start walking at the waiting area.

"You keep your head up, okay? And EAT, EAT!" replied Mikoshiba.

 _Right,_ thought Alex as he chuckled to himself. Haruka dashed off much to the others' surprise, giving him a hug around.

"…I….I love you," said Haruka quietly.

"…I love you too, Haru," smiled Alex as some tears of joy fell on his cheeks, "We'll meet again."

"Oh those guys," blushed Makoto.

Nagisa laughed a little while the others smiled with happiness. Haruka held Alex's hand slowly for a few seconds as the boy walked away, heading to his spot on the plane. Once the hands disconnected, the boy was walking in.

It was all a peaceful moment of happiness, sadness, joy, and more…all in one. Finally, the boy stepped into the plane as it was time to go home.

Haruka stood alone for a moment or two as he wondered what would the future hold between him, Alex, and the others.

"Aww…" said a voice from a distance, "That's just too precious.

Rin and Rei jumped a little as Haruka turned around to see a strange looking girl behind the group. Makoto freaked out and jumped behind Nagisa.

"NEEEH!?" gasped Makoto.

"What…!?" gasped Nagisa.

"HOW DID YOU JUST…" shouted Rei, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The others were shocked and stunned to see a black-haired girl dressed in an orange outfit with shiny eyes standing before them.

"Who-who is that?" gasped Nitori as he stood behind Mikoshiba. Gou was even stunned also as she stood by Mikoshiba.

This new arrival had a name…and it was going to be a new visitor for them…but is she a friend…or a foe?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Book 1: Hidden Illusions 隠し錯視- END
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED IN…
> 
> -Book 2: Forbidden Covenant 禁断コヴナント-


End file.
